


What Makes Them Unique

by edenblack85



Series: Enforcers and Unique Crimes series [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Mutilation, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, brutal violence, spike/valve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 66,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenblack85/pseuds/edenblack85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several Mechs and femmes. All beautiful, handsome, talented and unique in their own ways. And they were all kidnapped by a dangerous collector who has a twisted desire for them. </p><p>But one of them managed to escape......becoming the others' hope of rescue, and two Law Enforcers' hope to finding the criminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Story based off of James Patterson's Kiss The Girls. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any Transformers or the KTG story line. Those belong to Hasbro and James Patterson, who is one of the greatest authors alive.

Peds stumbled over each other as the light died, announcing night hours. It was getting too hard to see now but he had no choice but to keep walking. If he ever stopped, he would get shoved from behind or poked hard with the blade that would now and then press against his back struts. He knew what was going to happen and it sent cold, frightening chills down his back and his door wings. 

He was going to die. He was going to be brutally murdered for trying to escape again. He had been warned by his captor. 

"Pl-please......." he managed to whimper as he stumbled over his bruised and cracked peds, twisting his hands from behind his back where stasis cuffs and an electro chain dug into them. "Wh-why do we have to go outside? I want to g-go back inside. Can't......can't we just go back inside? I will......I will behave now, I swear. I won't try and leave my room again." He had tried. 

His captor did not speak but poked him with the tip of his blade again to signal him to keep walking. 

He trembled, his door wings trembled, Pit! Even his spark was trembling within his chamber! He, for once, was hating the silence. He wanted to hear his captor say something, anything. 

Scratch that! 

He wanted to hear his captor say, "That's enough. We shall return Home and forget all about this."

But it was the silence that scared him so badly. It was the silence that told him what was going to happen. He heard it from the others. 

Oh, Primus, the others! 

He dreaded what was going to happen to them even after he was gone. He knew from past experience of another mech who had tried to escape and was punished. He knew what was going to happen to those who remained behind. He had had it happened to him once when that mech had disappeared from his room and never had returned; whole, that is. 

He remembered that terrifying day like yesterday and it haunted his memory purges. 

Those dark optics staring at him through the barred window on his prison cell door. The dripping energon spilling on the cold metal floors. The head of the mech that tried to escape. The threatening words of what would happen if he or the others tried to escape. 

And he had ignored the warning. He had saw an opportunity of escaping and against the others' pleas, he tried to take it. He tried to escape. 

And he was caught as soon as he had even opened the door to go outside. 

Oh, he wished he had been faster on his peds. He wished his captor hadn't taken his T-Cog so he could have transformed and just sped the Pits out of there. He wished he had seen that stupid motion sensor that alerted his escape attempt to his captor. 

Now he was paying for it. 

For the last time. 

"My......my Lo-Love......." He whimpered in fear and anguish. "Please tal-talk to me. Please say something. You used to.....to talk to me all of the time. Please, tell me you still love me....." he began to sob. 

The ped steps behind him stopped and he felt the electro chain grow tight, tugging him to a stop. He could only hope that meant what he was praying to Primus of what it meant. 

Shivering as he felt a growing warmness press against his door wings and he did everything he could not to flinch away but instead press back against his captor. Warm air brushed against his audios and he merely tilted his head into the source, still fighting the flinch from arising. 

"Of course I love you." His captor whispered, his voice a soft, but menacing sound in his audios. "But you were very bad. And you broke the rules. You know what happens when you break the rules. You must be punished." 

The Praxian captive shivered and a heavy sob broke out as he pressed back against his captor. "I am......I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again! I will behave! Please! Just.....just please, I want to stay with you!" He whimpered, even if he was forcing those words to save his life. 

There was another long, unsettling silence before a hand gently touched his shoulder, forcing a flinch from him now. He felt his captor lightly push down on him and his legs, already weak from terror gave out from underneath him and he fell to them. 

"I know you will never do it again. That is why I will give you one more chance to prove that you love me, Stylor" The captor spoke softly. "Press your helm to the ground and spread your legs wide." 

A terrified shiver ran through Stylor and he fought so hard not to start sobbing right there. He knew what his vicious captor wanted now. He hated it so much.......but if it saved him......

Swallowing his sobs, Stylor leaned forward and thunked his helm against the metal debris of the woods, his aft sticking high in the air. He spread his legs wide and felt cool air blowing in his dry valve and it seemed to go through him, freezing his very spark. 

Something began probing at his entrance and he bit his glossa to hide the whimpering sob wanting to burst out. He knew it wasn't what he thought at first, feeling the finger probing him. He was dried and knew if he didn't manage to form some lubricant soon, it was going to hurt. Just like the first time. 

"Hmmm. You say one thing but I see differently. If I am going to make love to you again, you need to be prepared." His vicious captor said as he continued to finger the valve. "Here. Let me help you with lubricating." 

And there was a slice of pain that slammed deep into Stylor's valve. 

It could not be helped that a piercing scream snapped out of the mech, forcing him to snap up from his bent position and his optics brightened in pain. He screamed in agony as he felt his valve being shredded by sharp metal. 

That was not a spike! That was the knife!

And all he could do was scream, his pain echoing off of steelpine trees and into the growing night as his vicious captor pulled the blade out from his now thrashing frame before seizing the wriggling door wings as his victim tried ever so hard to get away from him now. He held fast and painfully to the ever so sensitive door wings before yanking Stylor up and bending his head back so he could see Cybertron's glorious golden moon amongst the glittering stars. 

"I think you're well lubricated now, my love. It's time." His vicious captor cooed into his audios before he pressed against Stylor's back, fondling at his aft. "I love you so much, Sty. But you have been such a bad mechling. And you must be punished. Always bad mechs be punished." He cooed again before he thrust his spike in deep in the energon gushing valve and hit several damaged sensory nodes. 

There was no pleasure in the act, of course and Stylor only screamed and sobbed as his captor, his kidnapper thrust deep into him, tearing his valve up. 

And after moments of such a brutal act, Stylor's kiddnapper became his murderer when he began slicing through his neck and vocoder.


	2. Chapter One

Kaon Deep-A Section of City-State Kaon,

Burning red optics narrowed at the sly grinning mech before them and a frown deeped into suspiciousness as he took in the words he spoke. He wasn't convinced by what this swindler was saying.

"I do not believe you." The cold, emotionless voice of his spoke out as he glared at the vibrant purple and acid green mech before him.

The sly grin faded only slightly as the mech scowled almost playfully. He could only shake his head before waving his silver tipped purple hand towards the datapads on hos desk in between him and his customer. "What's not to believe? It is all there on the profiles. Just take your pick, my good mech. Which kind would you prefer?" He asked in his sly, swindling way. 

The mech before him, a Praxian based mech in dark black and chrome just shook his head as he glared down at the datafiles before snatching one up. He looked at the file before slapping it back down with force. "I already told you, Swindle, that I want a more.....hands on view of the merchandise. Not something that could be lied about on datafiles. If we are to do business, I want to see the merchandise before I spend my million creds." He said coldly as he glared back at the mech before him. 

The mech, Swindle openly scowled as he tilted his head. "My good mech, Barricade, I don't let anyone near my merchandise until they pay for it. I know we explained that when you came looking for this type. Now, I do not lie on my datafiles. My merchandise is exact information. Nothing on those datafiles is false. Now if you want one of my merchandise, take your pick, give me my creds and then can you see what you're buying." He stated dryly. 

Barricade growled before he stiffened his doorwings and scooted his chair back and stood up swiftly, pausing only briefly to snatch up a small case that was on the desk. "If you insist on not showing me the merchandise before sale, then I will take my business elsewhere with more high quality services than yours. And I can assure you that I will happily inform other Gang Masters of your poor services. Let's see how well your business thrives after I get done with it." He growled as he turned away. 

Stunned, Swindle stared at him for a moment before he grimaced and stood up swiftly, waving his hands in the air. "Okay, okay, okay, okay! I'll let you see one of the merchandise!" He said anxiously. 

Barricade turned back and gave him a cold look, not looking impressed. "I like options." He said blankly. 

Swindle grimaced again before slumping. "Two of the merchandise then." He recieved another blank stare and a slight turn away from him before he finally relented. "All right! Four of the merchandise but no more!" 

Barricade turned back and gave the mech a cold smile and a slightly twerk of his head. "See? That was not so hard, now was it?" He asked coldly and was glowered at. 

"Take a look at four of the files and choose the four that you're most interested in." Swindle said, quite blankly and not at all amused by Barricade's tactics to getting what he had wanted. He wasn't pleased whatsoever but he knew fairly well if he didn't do what the black and chrome mech wanted, he could very well lose a lot of customers if the mech really had spread the word that Swindle's service wasn't that great. He had read the back ground data files on Barricade and knew very well that he was a very dangerous but well respected Gang Master. He did not want to disappoint nor get any disapproval from this one. 

Because one thing was for sure, if Barricade wasn't impressed with his services, no one would be. They would take Barricade's word for it over his own. 

Barricade merely smirked before returning his attention onto the data files on the desk, looking each one over carefully before grabbing one and then another and then another and finally the last one to set them all off to the side. "I want to see these four." He said in his coldly amused way before turning his burning red optics back to Swindle. 

The Con mech frowned as he looked at four before looking right up at Barricade. "Those four? Well, I can understand why you would want three of those four but that last one, that one is our newest addition. It's not ready to be for purchase yet. It hasn't been tested yet, nor even trained. It's not ready....." he was saying. 

Barricade growled, narrowing his burning red optics onto Swindle, his door wings raising higher on his back. "You asked me to choose four and I did. If that one wasn't ready, why was it even an option? I want to see that one and you will show it to me or I will walk out as well as your credibility. Besides, if I choose to purchase that one, I can guarantee you that I am well able to handle an untrained slave. I can train him on my own and twist him into my liking. Now," He dipped his head lower, smirking coldly at the Con mech. "Take me to see the slaves." 

It didn't take too long to even get where Swindle was keeping his merchandise. It only took a few megaclicks to go down an elevator into a deep ground facility where all of his merchandise was being kept locked away from escaping. The hidden facility that Swindle kept was a deep cover facility and well guarded by many of his employees. He paid them very well to keep a handle on all of his merchandise; which happened to be slave trafficking. He had many other businesses but it was slave trafficking that was his favorite to deal in. 

 

A lot of Gang Masters, Crime Lords, and even some of the most twisted Cybertronians paid a lot of creds for a slave or two. And that was what brought the Gang Master, Barricade to his facility. It was a well kept secret to all of Cybertron, except for those who dealt in the Black Markets. As far as Swindle knew, Barricade was one of those who dealt in the Black Markets and paid a lot of creds for whatever he wanted. The swindler of a mech had recently found out that Barricade was interested in starting his own brothel in Kaon Umbra, a part of Kaon that was well known for brothels and a lot of criminal activity. It was a part of Kaon that even Swindle would be very careful of treading because of how much gang activity that happened in that part of Cybertron's most dangerous City-States. It was a dark part of the City-State and only the roughest, toughest sons of a glitches or highly protected Alphas would venture for the sake of stolen and non consensual pleasure. 

Yes, there was a lot of sexual assaults that happened in that part of Kaon, though it happened all over the City-State. There was a lot of attacks that happened in the City-State but it was Kaon Umbra that was the worst. But because of Barricade's recent take over of the roughest, most brutal gang as Gang Master, it was starting to clean up a little. It had not gone unknown by any others that he was quite a powerful Gang Master. He had taken out the former Gang Master, Over-Run, who had been quite a sadistic and brutal Gang Master, himself. 

But if Barricade was able to take him out, then it was clear that he wasn't the kind of mech that one like Swindle wanted to get on his bad side. He knew it would serve him well to stay on Barricade's good side. 

"All right then." Swindle said as he lead Barricade and a body guard to the brutal Gang Master; not that he needed one, down the dark corridor towards an open room where three mechs and one femme were waited, all stasis cuffed and looking quite the sorry state. There six of Swindle's mechs standing in the room, all armed with shock rods ready to use just in case one of the Cybertronians tried to act up. They were large enough mechs and quite brutal looking, their selves. They were all Kaonites; natives of Kaon, built like Gladiators and probably once had been from the Gladiator Pits until Swindle bought then and employed them as his minions. He probably paid them to be as mean as they looked. 

Barricade stopped right where he stood just a little ways in the somewhat large room and looked the four Cybertronian slaves over. He frowned darkly as he eyed all four of them, not seeming to be impressed with any of them. His guard, a large black mech who was built like a warrior from Tarn, stood directly behind him, large brawny cannons folded across his wide chassis and looked over at the four Cybertronians with cold burning optics. He did not look quite happy at the state of the four slaves in the room but it wasn't his job to say anything. He was just the brawns of the operation behind Barricade. 

Lifting his head up higher, Barricade stalked across the room to stand in front of the femme, a small motorbike mode that was obviously from Yuss, a very small Town-State of Cybertron. He looked her over, taking in her small frame and her pale yellow and sky blue colors without any interest at all. She was a meek and timid one he could tell from just by looking at her. He didn't expect anything else from a Yussian. They were country bots; quiet, supposibly pleasant beings unless they were bot napped like she obviously had been. He looked her completely over, half circling her so he could look at the small winglets she had on her back frame. He frowned seeing that she had quite a few dents and scratches and even cracks in her frame. She had clearly been abused and rushed to be cleaned for showing to customers. They hadn't even done that good of a job of polishing her frame and trying to make her look appropriate for sale. 

"That little piece is quite an exquisite one, my good mech." Swindle said quite proudly as he watched Barricade looking over the femme. He even grinned in a sly way when his customer lowered his optics towards her thighs and spotted her dented and cracked cod piece. "She also makes quite the sounds when you....." he was saying. 

Barricade growled, shooting him a look that silenced him immediately. He looked back at the femme, who kept her dimmed blue optics down from looking up at him. He just looked her over, taking her frame in for another time before he stepped back and looked to the next slave beside her. 

The mech was slightly larger frame, probably from Tarn. He was a silver, black and white mech with an icy blue visor covering his optics and, unlike the other three bots, he dared to look right at Barricade with defiance. It earned him a growl from one of Swindle's mechs and a sharp jab from behind with a shock prod. He hissed, jerking a little from being zapped but he managed to keep up root on his peds as he lowered his gaze again. 

Barricade huffed in disapproval, keeping his face quite cold and emotionless as he shot Swindle's mech a look but then went back to looking the Tarnian over for observation. He noted that there were a few dings, dents and scratches on his frame but he was in better condition than all of the others. He was slightly smaller than Barricade was but had about the same build for a smaller case. A quick look down at the mech's thighs, Barricade saw that there was no damage to him and knew that he probably hadn't been.....what Swindle would even say, trained or tested. This was obviously the new mech that Swindle had mentioned before. But it was no doubt that this mech was a feisty one. 

"That is the new mech I told you about." Swindle spoke up making Barricade tear his optics away from the Tarnian. The Con mech was eyeing the new slave with quite a cold look of disapproval. He didn't look too pleased that he was even showing this one to a customer but, hey. Who was he to deny the customer of what he wanted. "I'd be very careful about choosing this one, Barricade. Like I said, he hasn't been trained or tested. He's also quite a blabber mouth. He doesn't know how to shut his mouth and likes to shoot it off when he should be quiet." He stated. 

Barricade huffed with a slight sound of amusement as he looked back at the Tarnian, who lift his head up again to glance carefully back at him. He saw the mech's mouth twitch as if he was threatened to smirking at Swindle's words but was fighting to do so. It made the Gang Master smirk himself as he stepped back from the mech. "Well, if I do choose him, I think I can put him right where he belongs." He stated coldly.

Turning from the Tarnian, Barricade looked at the obviously younger mech that stood beside him. It was a young Praxian with yellow and black coloring. His door wings hung low in misery as he kept his baby blue optics down, not even looking up at Barricade. His helm was nice and round with only small horns on the top, making him almost look like a devil or a small bug. He was quite an adorable little mech, smaller than Barricade. He was very young, the black and chrome mech saw. The young mech was just a youngling. 

"How old is this one?" Barricade growled, looking the black and yellow youngling over and assessing his dented and scratched frame. He was not amused by how the youngling looked. His door wings were scratched and there was an obvious injury on one of them. Some bot had been quite rough with them. There was a weld scar on the door wing from an obvious rushed and careless repair. His optics dropped down to the youngling's cod piece and he really had to bite back a growl to see how dented it was. 

Oh yes. This youngling had definitely been.....trained and tested. 

"As far as I am know, he's probably only eighteen vorns." Swindle said without any care but there was a hint of dark amusement in his tone. He even stepped closer to the youngling, who was growing quite stiff and his optics were widening in clear terror. He knew that Swindle was coming towards him and he didn't even hide the flinch when the Con mech reached out and ran a silver tipped claw along his back shoulder plates. "He's young and has been broken in. He's very quiet too until you're tasting him. I have tested himself, myself. I can promise you, the sounds he makes......" He hissed as if he was getting quite aroused and it made Barricade's mouth pressed tightly together as he glared coldly at the Con mech. "He is such a delicious little merchandise." 

From a slight view to his left, Barricade saw the Tarnian's hands ball up into tight fists and he didn't need to be told that Swindle's words were really getting to him. He ignored the mech, however as he continued to look the young Praxian over with cold debate. "Hm." he merely hummed before glancing over at the last Cybertronian. 

The last mech was Kaonian. He was a large built mech with dark silver and acid green high lights, though there were a few rust spots here and there. He looked like had been taken right out of the Gladiator Pits not too long ago. There were some damages done to his frame but not much. Scars ran across his chassis but it was obvious that he had been well polished for being shown to a customer. He had hard red optics that he kept right on the ground, refusing to even look at Barricade. He definitely had had a hard life and it was obvious by the look of him. A glance down at his thighs, Barricade saw the scratched cod piece and it was obvious that he had used it quite a lot. 

"That one would make a great new body guard, my good mech." Swindle stated smugly as he stepped around the young Praxian and stood behind the Kaonite who did not look too happy to have the mech behind him but he did not react whatsoever. He just remained quite calm and stood straight like a well trained slave. "I bought him from the Gladiator Pits and he has been well trained as a slave. He's quite.....the brutal kind of berth partner, if you're into that kind of thing. If you like the kind that is rough, he's definitely the kind of choice you'll want. But if you're looking for new body guard material, you'll definitely want him." 

Barricade slowly nodded before he stepped back and tuned his attention directly onto Swindle, his head held up high and serious looking. He took a moment to look all of the Cybertronians over again then looked back at the Con mech. "So many good choices. Before I make my decision, tell me about the conditions these four have been. You said they have been well tested and trained with the exception of one." He flicked his red gaze to the Tarnian, who dipped his head down again, refusing to look up. "So I am taking it that they are all berth mate worthy. How many times have the three been used?" He asked coldly now looking over at Swindle.

Swindle merely shrugged as he walked around the four slaves and stood directly in front of Barricade, his smug smile back on his face. "With the exception of Tarnian, all of them have been well used and tested. The Kaonite has been used the most, but only by a few of my own mechs. He's used to being a berth mate from the Gladiator Pits. The Yussian has been tested probably about six times; once by myself, but used by my mechs. The Praxian has been tested three times. All by myself." He then grinned as he looked around at the youngling who began to cringe as he knew he was being looked at. "Oooh, I am really hoping that you don't take that one, Barricade. I'm almost tempted of keeping him for myself. Those delicious sounds that he makes. They are so......ooohh." He shuddered almost in visible pleasure before smirking back at the cold blank look of Barricade, whose optics had hardened as they glared directly at the violet and green mech. "Say, would you like to test him out? Even if you don't buy him from me, I'm still willing to let you......." He was saying. 

"I'll take all of them." Barricade suddenly spoke up before he held out his hand towards Swindle. "I want all four of them." 

Swindle froze, his smug smile now fading as he gaped at the black and chrome mech before him. He couldn't believe what his customer was even saying. "All.....four?! But....but that's......! You really want to buy all four of them?!" He spluttered over his words, quite shocked that Barricade would even say that. "No! That would be too much! You're only offering a million creds! If you take all four of them, that would be....." He was saying. 

Barricade smirked, his optics flickering in amusement as he waved his hand to get Swindle's attention towards it. "I said, I will take all four of them. And I will be taking all four of them. In fact, I think I will take ALL of your merchandise." He said just as his red optics flickered before flashing to icy blue. 

Swindle blinked in surprise before he stepped back, his entire frame stiffening. "Wa-wait a minute......wasn't your.....why did your optics change colors?" He asked now growing uneasy. 

The smirk on Barricade's face grew quite sly before he twisted his hand and lift it up for Swindle to see what he actually had in it, something that he was trying to get his attention with. It was a badge. "Because I am an Iacon Enforcer, Swindle. And you are now under arrest for illegal slave trafficking, bot napping, sexual assault, and illegal ground work." He said firmly as he showed the Con mech his Enforcer badge. 

Swindle grew stiff in shock before he scampered backwards towards the four behind him and jabbed his silver tipped claws towards 'Barricade'. "An Enforcer?! Kill him!" He shouted in alarm, giving the order to his mechs in the room. 

Immediately the six mechs around the room snapped forward, their shock rods raised to start attacking 'Barricade', who snapped into action, his arm suddenly twisting and transforming into a blaster ray and took aim. He fired twice, surprising all in the room when he shot at the stasis cuffs that held the Tarnian prisoner before stepping back as the six mechs were moving forward. It was enough, however, for the Tarnian to snap into action, spinning around and becoming quite the silver and black blur as he began attacking the six mechs with hand to hand combat. 

"It's 'bout time, Prowl! Kind'a drew it out a little, did'ja?!" The silver, black and white Tarnian shouted as he smashed a fist into one of the guards' face, sending him crashing right into the wall. 

Barricade, or rather, Prowl fired his blaster and shot another mech right in the chasiss, who dropped down to the ground with a cry of alarm before he turned his blaster onto the next guard running at him and fired. "I had to get the recorded confession from Swindle of what he did to his victims, Jazz! It will be helpful in the trial!" He shouted as he shot another while spying his partner kicking off one of the other guards and sending him down from smashing his fist right into the mech's face and jumping to attacking another. 

"LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!" It was the large Kaonite slave that suddenly growled out towards Prowl, who jerked his head around to see Swindle raising one of the fallen shock rods to bring down right on his door wings.

Before Swindle could even smash the rod across Prowl's back, the rod was suddenly seized from behind, startling the Con mech and making him spin his head around to see who had grabbed his weapon of choice. His red optics widened in surprise and realization that he had almost forgotten about the big black mech that had come with 'Barricade', who in turn to the opportunity to smashing his fist right into the mech's face, sending him flying across the room and slamming into a wall to slump to the ground, clearly unconscious. 

"Nice hit, Ironhide." Jazz whistled once he knocked the last guard out and everything settled down in the room, with only the femme and youngling dropped down on their knees and covering their heads from all of the activity that had happened in the room. The Kaonite had moved closer to cover both of them and protect them from even being harmed in the fight. But once it calmed down in the room, he stepped back from them, only hovering in protection. The big black mech only winked his optic with a smirk on his face as he looked back at Jazz, who was grinning at him. 

From elsewhere, it was clear that there were now blaster fire in the facility. Shouts could be heard from outside the room and it was obvious that the tactical team that had been waiting for everything to go down before they moved in. The operation was finally getting started and the team was now making the arrests. 

Prowl took one look around the room to make sure all of the guards were down before he turned and hurried over to the femme and the youngling, who flinched away from him and looked at him in terror. He remained a step away from them, his blaster spun away and his hands raised. "It's all right. I am an Enforcer from Iacon. I don't mean you any harm." he stated. 

"Wh-who are you?" It was the femme who asked shakily as she gazed up at him, relieved but still terrified, nonetheless. 

Prowl glanced over at Jazz and Ironhide as they both made way to stand right next to the three victims and began unlocking the stasis cuffs to free them. They all gave the other three a smile as they freed their bonds. "I am Enforcer Prowl of Iacon, as I have stated before. My partners are Enforcer Jazz and Special Tact Enforcer Ironhide. We have been looking for you, Bumblebee, at the request of your Guardians." he said looking directly at the yellow and black mech, who stiffened and looked at him hopefully. The black and chrome mech just smiled softly before lightly touching the mech's round helm, who surprisingly didn't flinch away. "Your Guardian sent us to find you, Bee. You're going home." He paused looking at the femme and the Kaonite, who was watching him and his partners carefully. "You're all going home. As well as whoever else Swindle has taken." He told them reassuringly. 

All three now freed slaves smiled, relief washing over all of them. They were freed. They had been rescued by the Enforcers. They felt the weeks of terror and pain being washed away from the thought of freedom. 

After the slave trafficking facility was being cleared out, Prowl and Jazz were both standing near Bumblebee, the femme; whose name they found out to be Flashdrive and the Kaonite, who was called Lugnut. They were watching as the arrests were being proceeded by a whole squad of Enforcers. Mechs and femmes were bringing out several of Swindle's accomplices, all being led away in stasis cuffs. They even saw quite a distraught and miserable looking Swindle being lead away. But with a short glance at the two who had fooled him, he turned to say something to the enforcer that was leading him away. The Enforcer frowned before looking over at Prowl before leading his captive towards them. 

Prowl and Jazz both stepped forward when Bumblebee and Flashdrive whimpered and cringed behind them. They shielded the two from Swindle's sight but he paid no attention towards them. "What's up, Gunner? Why ya bring'n him over here?" Jazz asked firmly as he gave the Con mech a dark look. 

The Enforcer shrugged before motioning to Swindle, who narrowed his gaze at the two. "He said he wanted to say something to you. I didn't see any harm in it." He stated as he kept a firm grip on his prisoner. 

Prowl and Jazz both looked back at Swindlw, who narrowed his optics at the two. They weren't really interested in what the Con mech might want to say but they didn't see any problem in humoring and just hearing him out. It was probably going to be the same old, same old usual threats that their busts always made after they made arrests. 

"Are you really Barricade, the Gang Master?" Swindle asked, dryly as he looked right at Prowl. 

A sly smirk formed on the black and chrome mech's face before he dipped his head into a nod. "Wouldn't you want to know? Anything else?" he asked, raising one optic ridge at the mech, who glowered hatefully at him but shook his head as he couldn't really find anything else to say. "Very well then. Gunner, escort our new 'friend' to the Kaon Headquarters so he can be processed and transferred to Iacon." He stated as he motioned for the other Enforcer to take Swindle away. 

"I hope you know, I surely enjoyed that little bug while I had him!" Swindle shouted nastily as he was being dragged away by Gunner. "Remember me forever, Little Bee! I will always remember you! You and your sweet little valve!" 

From behind Prowl and Jazz, the little Praxian whimpered and curled into himself, his arms wrapped tightly around his middle while Flashdrive wrapped her arms around him in comfort. He couldn't help but just whimper and began to cry at the very words and the memories that were even playing across his processor. He flinched a little when he felt someone gently touch his shoulder plates and he looked up at the gentle look of Prowl while Jazz was snarling at Gunner to get Swindle out of there so they didn't have to hear those nasty words from the Con mech. 

"It will be all right, Bumblebee. You're safe now. I promise. No one will ever hurt you again." Prowl said softly as he looked at the young Praxian. He stepped closer to him when the youngling gripped at his forearm and clutched onto him like a life line. "I promise you this, you'll also receive the best medical treatment in Iacon. Your Guardian, Ratchet was quite concerned that you even went missing like you did." 

"I.....I.....Th-thank you." Bumblebee whimpered as he clutched onto Prowl's arm tighter. 

"Welp," Jazz spoke up, his voice still quite hard after what Swindle had said. He looked softly at Bumblebee, smiling gently when the little Praxian cringed a little at the sudden, slightly irritated wave of energy coming from him washed over him. "Let's get you guys home. Your families are all waiting in Iacon, waiting for you." He told Bumblebee and Flashdrive, who smiled gratefully. He turned to look at Lugnut, who was acting like a guard over the two from behind them. "What about you, my mech? Are you sure you don't want to come with us? We still need to debrief ya and you still need to be looked over by medics."

Lugnut just shook his head, giving the silver, black and white mech a tight smile. "Thank you for the saving, Enforcer Jazz, but I think I will just stay here in Kaon. I can easily be looked over by the medics here and there's still some things I need to do here. I will be fine. I have been freed from slavery. I just wanna make amends with my life and make things right for me. I can't do that in Iacon. So, if it's all right you, I'll be sticking in Kaon." He told him. 

Jazz shrugged as he clapped his hand against Lugnut's large arm, grinning. "Okay, mech. Good luck, mech. You have our com numbers so if you need anything, just give me an' Prowler a call." He told the large Kaonite, who nodded. 

Prowl glowered at his partner, his door wings held up high in slight irritation. "Will you please cease to calling me that ridiculous nick name?" He growled out. 

"Nope!" Jazz said cheerfully as he grinned at his partner, who rolled his optics. 

"Let's just get back to Iacon now." Prowl grumbled before looking at Flashdrive and Bumblebee, smiling softly before offering his hand to the youngling. "Come on, let's get you home." 

Bumblebee smiled and took his hand, allowing him to help him to his peds and lead him and Flashdrive towards a transport that would be taking them back to Iacon, back to his guardian who was anxiously awaiting his return home. He knew fairly well that he was going to be living with night purges for a while but knowing his Guardian, he wouldn't have to be alone in it. He was just glad to be freed from captivity and going home. He just couldn't wait for to be home.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~•~Steamy robot sex up ahead.~•~

There was nothing better than seeing families reunited and seeing how happy they were after being vorns away from one another. Though in the case of the youngling, Bumblebee, one metacycle of being a slave. 

Especially after what he had been through as an interface slave. 

 

The moment that Bumblebee stepped off the transport and saw his guardian, a well known medic named Ratchet, he rushed to his Guardian's arms and began sobbing heavily while the medic in question also sobbed in relief that his adopted youngling had been returned to him. Both of them sat on their afts, holding each other and just sobbing and whispering to one another of apologies. It had came to the Iacon Enforcers' attention at the beginning of this investigation and search for Bumblebee that a few harsh words had been said between Guardian and ward. Stubborn pride had been the cause of the younglings run away, which it had started out as before it escalated into a bot napping.

From what Prowl and Jazz knew, Bumblebee had wanted more independence and wanted to do things that he hadn't been ready for and Ratchet knew that. He had refused to let Bumblebee do things, such as going out to parties where he knew there would be High Grade energon and probably interfacing. And Bumblebee had not liked the refusal, which caused him to run away in the beginning. 

As it had been revealed to Prowl and Jazz, and even their Special Tacts partner, Ironhide, Bumblebee had gone to the red light division of Altihex with some friends, where he had been snatched by Swindle's mechs. 

And for one metacycle, technically a month in Cybertronian time, he had been sexually assaulted three times by Swindle, himself. 

It wasn't going to be easy for Bumblebee to get over because the first time he had been assaulted was his first time interfacing. He would be having bad memory purges for a long time and would probably have to go through theorpy to help him heal. 

But by the looks of it, Ratchet would do everything he could to help his youngling get over what had happened to him. It was obvious that he cared deeply for his youngling. He was holding his sobbing youngling tightly, letting him just cry and beg for his already forgiveness for running away in the first place. 

But nonetheless, it warmed Prowl and Jazz's sparks to see that Guardian and ward were safe back in each other's arms. 

"Enforcers Prowl and Jazz," the two turned away from the sight of Ratchet and Bumblebee to look at their Enforcer Captain, Ultra Magnus as he approached them. He was a tall, sturdy mech; originated from Iacon. He was bulit like a soldier and even had the temperment of one. His frame colors were of vibrant blue, black and silver with the Iacon Enforcer seal on both sholder plates. And his optics were of the same blue color as his armor. 

They both immediately snapped to attention and gave him the respect he deserved in a salute and he waved them off. "Good work in bringing the youngling home. I will expect a debriefing tomorrow morn but for now, all I want to say is good work. I recieved your data reports on your way here and I will look them over later." He looked over at Bumblebee and Ratchet, his optics softening. "How fares the youngling?" 

Jazz shook his head as he looked over at the sobbing yellow and black mechling. "He is in a sorry state and rightfully so. He was assaulted just like all of the other illegal slaves were, but only three times, thank Primus. But he will be okay eventually." He stated. 

Prowl nodded as he looked at the Guardian and his ward, watching as they finally got to their peds after calming down. "Bumblebee will have a hard time for a while but he will heal. He has a wonderful, caring Guardian looking after him. In time, he will be back to normal." He added his two creds in.

Ultra Magnus merely nodded begore looking back at the two Enforcers. "Well, now that this is done and over with, why don't you two go home for well deserved recharge. We will deal with debriefing tomorrow." He said as he stepped back away from them. 

Prowl and Jazz both nodded as they agreed. They had worked very hard the past detacycles to get the operation ready. They had to set up their back ground stories, get in touch with contacts that knew about Swindle, and even set up the under cover part of where Jazz had become a slave just to see if Bumblebee was even in Swindle's clutches. Their contact had been the one who sold Jazz to Swindle and if it hadn't been the fact that the Con Mech had been scared of Lockdown, the mission probably would have been scrapped and they would have had no problem taking a more......hostile approach to get into Swindle's slave trafficking facility. 

"Prowl, Jazz." 

Both Enforcers turned to see who as addressing them and smiled softly to see Ratchet and Bumblebee. "Ratchet." The black and chrome Enforcer greeted him. He looked at Bumblebee, who smiled shyly at him. "Bumblebee." 

Ratchet smiled as he kept his arm around his young ward. "Prowl, Jazz, thank you so much for bringing Bumblebee home to me. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him." His optics dimmed as he sighed. "Or at least, anything worse, though I can't possibly see how much worse it could get seeing what has happened to him." He shared a sorrowful look with Bumblebee, whose door wings fell in misery. 

"Ah, he's home and that's all that matters." Jazz said smiling softly at the youngling. "Bee, don't ya worry now. You got Iacon's, if not Cybertron's finest medic by your side. It might seem rough now, but with some work, ya'll be fine." 

Bumblebee smiled forcefully but nodding, figuring he knew what he was talking about. "Th-thank you for saving me. I don't......I really don't know what I would have done if you hadn't. The things that......that he did......" he was saying but breaking off with a weak sob. 

Prowl smiled softly as he carefully set his hand on Bumblebee's door wing and caressed it gently to be soothing. "Do not think too much on what Swindle did to you, Bumblebee. And don't let it hold you back. He will never hurt you again, I can promise you." He said softly. 

Bumblebee smiled weakly but shook his head. "I just.....I wish I could forget it. I feel so......dirty. I can still feel his....." He broke off with a sob again and ended up burying his face into his Guardian's shoulder, his entire frame trembling. 

"Bee," Jazz spoke softly making the youngling look at him. "Ya ain't dirty. You might like ya are but....ya ain't. What you are is a survivor, a warrior who had his first battle and over came it. The next battles for ya to face will be tough, kiddo. It will make ya question everything ya are. But as long as ya have your Guardian and even us helping ya, the battles are in your favor. Ya keep fighting to survive, Bee, with everything ya got. And ya will be fine." 

Smiling gratefully, Bumblebee nodded as he took in the words and even felt them touch his spark. He would do everything he could to be all right again.

"Well, I think it's best I get him home. He needs rest. Thank you so much again, Prowl and Jazz. And thank Ironhide too when you see him. It has been a while since I saw him last." Ratchet said as he held Bumblebee. 

Jazz and Prowl both nodded with smiles on their faces and watched the two leave. 

"Well, I'm ready to go home and get cleaned up. How 'bout you, Prowlers?" Jazz asked, grinning at his partner, who scowled at him for the slaughter of his name again. 

For three vorns, Prowl and Jazz had roomed together in the same apartment, which was close to the Iacon Enforcer headquarters just in case they needed to be there quickly. They had started out as partners a vorn before they even became Enforcers. Together, they had been in the Enforcer Academy and became close friends, which led up to one thing or the other. 

When they graduated together in the Academy, they agreed to room together and become partners. And so far, they were the best team on the Enforcer squad. No other teams were as good as theynwere. 

Of course there were a few rumors spreading around about their partnership. 

"Mech, I am so glad to be home finally." Jazz said stretching his arms after shifting out of his altmode. He walked along side his partner towards the elevator that would lead them to their shared pent house apartment. "You wouldn't believe all of the scrap I had to put up with being on the inside. All that I saw. Swindle is one nasty piece of hard ware, I'll tell ya." 

Prowl only glanced at him, a small smile on his face, though it was forced. He didn't even want to know what Jazz had seen while playing the part of an interfacing slave for Swindle. He was only too glad that it was over with and their perp was in jail, awaiting trial. 

It was a slow ride up to their pent house, and surprisingly quiet. Neither mech said anything, though usually Jazz was quite a talker. He usually didn't shut and Prowl had been expecting him to be going on about what he saw at Swindle's. He wasn't expecting him to just clam up. Unless......

The elevator finally dinged as it reached their floor and the door opened to show them their apartment. Jazz was the first to get off the elevator, striding right in without a care in the world. Prowl followed, pausing only for a moment to lock their floor so if they did have any visistors, they would have to buzz them to be allowed access. 

Of course, turning around and finding Jazz merely a few inches away from him, the black and chrome mech couldn't help but sigh but managed a small smile. "Let me guess, you missed me a lot, even though it was only a a few orns." He stated. 

Jazz grinned as he leaned in, having to raise up a little on his ped tips because Prowl was taller. "Oh, yeah, my mech. I always miss you when I'm not with you." He said before he pressed his mouth against his best friend's, hands already reaching up to start caressing Prowl's door wings. 

Prowl leaned back and returned the kiss to Jazz while pressing his door wings into the touch. He couldn't help but hum pleasantly as he felt pleasure from Jazz beginning to rub circles on them. His door wings, like all Praxians', were sensitve to touch. Just by rubbing circles on them like Jazz was doing now was enough to start heating up Prowl's core and even pooling heat began warming under his cod piece. He could feel his spike starting to pressurize from under the protective armor and pressing against warm metal. 

"Jazz, keep it up and I won't last too long." Prowl breathed rapidly as he tilted his head back, optics dimming in lust. 

Jazz grinned as he lowered one hand until it covered Prowl's cod piece, earning a breathy moan from his partner. "Open up for me then, lover." He breathed as he lowered his lips until he began kissing Prowl's chassis. He opened his mouth and began licking the head lights on his lover's chassis, earning another breathy groan as the Praxian leaed back until he was pressed against the elevator doors. 

With a swish and click, Prowl opened his interface array and groaned loudly as he felt his pressurized spike spring out right into Jazz's open hand. He dimmed his optics as he felt the warm palm wrap around him and began teasing pumps, up and down, down and up. He shuddered as he felt his cooling fans kick on to keep him cool, though it did no good as his partner and secret lover tightened his grip, now pumping him even faster. "Oh, Primus." He gasped as a jolt of pleasure began streaming through his systems, his head clunking back against the elevator doors. 

"Heh, not my name, Prowler. Looks like I have to remind ya who is foreplaying ya." Jazz chuckled as he stepped back, grin widdening when Prowl scowled loudly at the usual nick name and even pouted at the lack of touch. 

But without another word, Jazz dropped down to his knees and flicked his glossa at Prowl's spike tip, earning a gasp. He kept one hand pumping the black and chrome ridged spike while running and swirling his glossa on the tip, earning more passionate groans from his lover. 

"Ja-Jazz......."Prowl groaned, his head pressing back against the elevator doors. "St-stop teasing....." 

Jazz grinned even more before shrugging. "All right then. If ya insist." He said before he opened his mouth and took the spike slowly into his mouth. 

Prowl gasped as his hands immediately snapped up and pressed onto Jazz's shoulders. He felt his hips give a light jerk as he also felt Jazz slowly begin bobbing his head on his spike. Each bob of his head, Jazz began taking the spike deeper until its tip began tapping the back of his throat. "Frag!" The black and chrome mech swore as his optics brightened, lost in pleasure and lust. 

In. Out. Swirling glossa touching the now leaking tip. Scrap of denta on the top side and under side of the spike. Energy began burning through both frames. Cooling fans from both kicked onto full blast as they felt their systems rising higher and faster towards over load. 

Prowl hissed, moaned and groaned as hhis hips began jerking into thrusts and Jazz bobbed his head faster to meet each thrust. It was only a matter of astroseconds before they knew they would over load. 

And all it took was for Jazz to start humming a light melody from deep within his throat. 

Prowl's hips snapped forward and spike deep into Jazz's throat while he hit over load. A rush of transfluid sprayed from his tip only to be intercepted and swallowed immediately by Jazz.

Both mechs began panting and shuddering from the rush of energy that coursed through their systems while one made a slow roll of his glossa until he licked the last bit of transfluid from the spike's tip then looked up at his stunned lover. "Yep, I was right. Ya missed me too." 

Suddenly hands snatched Jazz from under his arms and he was pulled to his feet and swung around until his back collided with the wall. He groaned pleasantly as a mouth descended upon his own, glossa immediately thrusting into his cavity of a mouth. One hand was frantically rubbing his chassis while the other found the burning hot cod piece at his nether regions. 

One simple touch was all it took for Jazz to open his cod piece and allowed searching fingers to dive right into warm, wet heat of the soft folds of metal. Two fingers began rubbing the nodes within his valve and it caused Jazz to arch his back with a gasp, his valve now clamping onto those fingers. 

Prowl continued to kiss his lover, glossas rolling together, tasting each other's flavors while he began pumping the wet heat with his hand. He felt lubricant coating his hhand, soaking it until it began dribbling down onto the floor of their apartment. 

"Pro-Prowl! Take me!" Jazz panted and kept thrusting his hips into the fingers. 

"Ho-hold on." Prowl gasped between their desperate kisses, inserting a third finger to join the other two. "Almost ready." 

"Ready now!" Jazz barked between a gasp. 

Prowl panted as his spike bumped into his hand, his hips starting to thrust against nothing and then against his hand and Jazz's thighs. "Berth room." He gasped now starting to pull slightly back to head to said room. 

Jazz snarled, visor flashing as he lashed out grabbing his lover by the door wings and tugged him back towards him. "Now! HERE!" He growled lost in his pleasure and lust. He continued to rub his valve against the still searching fingers deep within him. 

That was all that needed to be said and Prowl drew his fingers out to grasp Jazz's hips. He stepped inward, lifting his lover up a little higher before using his own hips to keep him up. He felt Jazz's arms circle around his neck clutching at the door wings from behind, holding onto him for support. 

With his lubricant soaked hand, Prowl grapsed his own hardened spike before leading it towards the hot, wet valve. He groaned with Jazz as he began to sink into that velvet heat, feeling his spike sensors roar to life from how tight the fit was around it. 

"Hard! Fast!" Jazz gasped, his hips arching to meet Prowl's, taking him deeper. 

Prowl shook his head, optics shuttering off as he began rolling his hips into slow, vengeful thrusts, hitting the sweetest nodes. "Sl-slow. Gentle." He breathed with a shudder. 

As punishment for that kind of teasing, Jazz pinched Prowl's door wings, his hips starting to ride along the spike, wanting it faster and harder. "Prowl, just fragging do it! I need release now!" He growled as he pressed his mouth against his partner's, rolling his glossa with his. 

Prowl growled back before slowly pulling out his spike from the valve until it was nearly completely out. And then he snapped his hips forward again, fast and hard until he began repeating it. 

Jazz let out a scream of pleasure, only for the sound to be swallowed up into Prowl's mouth. He met each hard and fast thrust with his own, feeling the spike rubbing several nodes from within. 

It was a repeated cycle for a good breem. Thrusting in and out, riding passionately on the hardness from within. Panting kisses met and glossas rolled with each other while hands franticly rubbed at door wings, finding all of the sweet spots that sent Prowl wild from the touchs. And finally after rough riding of each other, over load hit both of them, making both throw their heads back to cry out their release. Jazz's case being thunking the back of his head hard against the elevator doors, his visor flashing nearly blue white. 

Static electricity began dancing from one frame into the other as the over load took its course until finally dissapating back into their rightfuly frames. 

Panting and shuddering, Prowl leaned his head forward until he found it nestling beside Jazz's, buried into the crook of his neck joints. His door wings shuddered and trembled from the force of his release. He could feel his lover also trembling, hands rubbing softly at his back struts again in such passion. The black chrome realized that at some point that Jazz had wrapped his legs around his waist to help supporting him against the doors, and to help a new angle of his spike hitting the back of his valve, nearly tapping his gestation chamber. 

It took some careful control not to allow his spike to pierce the chamber at the end of the valve. It would not do if Prowl accidently sparked his partner. Their relationship was a secret from everyone but one mech, though there had been the rumors where they were berth mates. 

Prowland Jazz hid their secret affair for good reasons and one of those reasons was not to be harrassed and teased by their co-workers. They already were teased enough by the rumors. It was best not to confirm those rumors or the harrassing jokes would really get bad. 

"Pri-Primus, Prowl. I needed.....that......bad." Jazz panted as he slowly loosened his tight grip of his arms and legs. 

Prowl shuddered as he slowly began drawing out from Jazz's valve hissing from the pleasure of hitting those nodes again. "You......and I.......both." he panted as he stepped back, his door wings now drooping wearily. 

Jazz lowered his peds to the ground as his lover set him down, still holding onto Prowl for support when his legs trembled and threatened to give out from under him. He, however grinned as he looked them both over, seeing the silvery lubricant coating their thighs and dripping down onto the floor. "Damn. Ya got me good, lover. Say, I need to wash up. Wanna join me?" He asked almost seductively. 

That was enough for Prowl's spike to start hardening again as he grabbed Jazz's hand and dragged him towards their wash racks. It was obvious, they were ready for round two under the hot spray of their cleanser fluids. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Iacon Enforcers Headquarters-

"Commander" The young Enforcer called out as he hurried down the corridor, rushed to catch the Enforcer Commander before he left for much needed recharge. 

Ultra Magnus turned from leaving the headquarters and looked at the young Enforcer. He remembered this one went by the designation, Blurr. He was a fast little bugger, that was for sure. If it weren't for the small blue and silver mech's impatience and knack of jumping into situations without thinking, he'd make a good Enforcer on the streets of Iacon. But the fact was, Blurr was too impatient and always heard helmed to do street work yet. 

"Enforcer Blurr, I was just about to head home for the night cycle. What do you need and make it quick." Ultra Magnus stated, wearily. 

Blurr hurried over to him and held out a data pad, worry and uneasiness in his optics. "We just got a call from Steelpine County, sir. A deactivated body has shown up in the Town-State there. And it don't look good. The Enforcers there don't know what to do." He said anxiously. 

Ultra Magnus frowned as he took the data pad and began reading the files. He read for a good while before his optics snapped wide and bright in alarm. "Frag! Call in Enforcers Prowl and Jazz! This is their case! Looks like the Casabot Killer has struck again." He said now hurriedly, the thought of recharge forgotten as he turned and started going back to his office to give the Steelpine County Enforcers a call. He needed to know more information just to be sure it really was the sadistic bot napping, rapiest killer that they have had a previous case before.


	4. Chapter Three

The call had come in during another round of interfacing and it had to be Prowl who answered, since he was more capable of keeping his cool while Jazz was not. It had frustrated both of them that somebot would disturb their off time but duty was duty and their duty was to protect and serve. 

But the moment Prowl learned of why they were being called in only half the night cycle since they went off duty in the first place, he had pulled out of Jazz's valve and rushed both of them into the wash rack so they could make their selves presentable for the swift trip towards Steelpine where Ultra Magnus was headed with Ironhide. 

Jazz had been annoyed at first that they were going back on shift but he cleared that mood right away when Prowl told him what Ultra Magnus had said. 

The Casabot Killer had struck again. 

The case of the Casabot had started half a vorn ago when a body had showed up, mutilated and obviously raped. The victim had been a gorgeous mech by the name of Starlight, a Polyhexian. He had once been quite a unique bot, quite a talented musician in Polyhex. He had played a solar lyre very well and had been quite popular up until his death. 

The state of his frame had been horrible at best. No one had known it was Starlight until they ran his signature number through the system. It was due to the fact that his head had been missing, was still missing. 

The autopsy reports also had came back that Starlight had been raped many times and his valve had been sliced up. It came as a shock to many that perhaps the killer had also used a blade to rape him before taking his head. It was a sick sight to behold. There were not many injuries to the frame, maybe only a few dents at the most. The killer had even scrubbed Starlight's frame from any paint transforms so it would be almost impossible for the investigators to get an idea of who did it. 

As it was, there had been a symbol carved on Starlight's spark chamber; the Cybertronian words for "My True Love" etched on the protective glass. 

It became very clear that whoever the killer was had been obsessed with Starlight. A sick joke had formed after those words were revealed and Enforcers started calling the killer rapist Casabot, another way of saying Casanova. None of the Captains had been happy by the joke but the nick name had stuck after it had been used. 

As for why Prowl and Jazz were even on the case, not only were they one of the best teams around, Jazz had once knew Starlight. It was not exactly personally but more like a passing encounter. 

Before Jazz became an Enforcer, he had been a musician, himself. He had come across Starlight once at a music competition and had become acquainted with him. And because he was nearly the only Enforcer who had history with Starlight, knew his background, he had been put on the case. Prowl too because he was Jazz's partner. 

So therefore, the two partners were driving side by side behind Ultra Magnus and Ironhide towards Steelpine County to see what the damage was on this latest victim. They didn't know all of the details, only a little. But the fact was, the deactivated frame had no head and had obviously been raped by a blade. In the report it had been revealed the same Cybertronian words, My True Love had been etched onto the spark chamber. 

Finally arriving to the country side of Steelpine, the four Enforcers were met just outside the Town-State by an Enforcer by the name of Hound, who would lead them to the crime scene. 

"So, Hound, was it?" Ultra Magnus asked in his serious professional way as they drove down a rugged road, much to Jazz's annoyance. He didn't like rough terrains. He was a Cybertronian sports car slash Enforcer car for Primus' sake. "What exactly are we expecting from the crime scene?" 

The deep forest green Jeep like mech turned his attention towards the Enforcer Captain and mentally shrugged. "Honestly, it ain't pretty, sir." He spoke with a thick country side accent. "We, the Steelpine Enforcers, got a call from some Turbofox hunters who came across the frame. When we got there to begin investigation, it was a sick sight." It was obvious he grimacing in his altmode state. "I......I never have seen anything like this, sir. I'm afraid I purged twice." He said in his embarrassment. 

"Tha's understanding, my mech." Jazz spoke up from beside Prowl's Enforcer cruiser form. "If it's anything like Polyhex, it'd be a nasty sight." 

Hound slowed down in alarm. "So this has happened before?" He asked worriedly. 

Ultra Magnus mentally nodded as he kept driving along behind the green mech, taking an astrosecond to glance at the steelpine trees lined along the rough road. "Unfortunately it has. But to guarantee that it has any connection to the previous killing, we need to see the crime scene and the deactivated victim. Do you know who the victim was yet?" He asked seriously. 

Hound picked up his speed again and mentally nodded. "We had to run the victim's signature number through to find out who he was. His name was Stylor, some Alpha Class mech from Praxus." The words took Prowl by surprise and it was obvious he slowed down in such. "Stylor was I guess a model caste type. Very fancy, handsome, talented in the modeling arts. In his records, it says he was quite a model had has done a lot of work for companies. If it wasn' modeling for billboards, it was fashion shows, allowing great artists to paint on his frame, as long as he kept lookin' good." He explained. 

"What's the state of his frame then? Was he moved at all?" Ultra Magnus asked. 

"Nah, on the second, sir. But......the first......" Hound said hesitantly as he began slowing when they noticed Steelpine Enforcers lingering about. They had reached the crime scene. "Honestly, you just have to see for yourself." 

Once they came to a stop, in a small clearing, all five transformed into mech mode and the green Tracker lead them slightly off road towards a group of Enforcers in the steelpine trees. 

They passed one mech purging behind one of the trees but paid no mind to him. They knew fairly well of why he was purging. It was two Enforcers they passed that had them hesitating. 

"........frame like that, I'd like to smack that aft." One Enforcer chuckled over steaming oil. 

His companion laughed, shaking his head as he eyed him with a hint of disgust but amusement. "Primus, Steamshaft. You're gross, you know that? Raping even a City bot ain't funny. Now killing them.....eh, the cities have plenty of those wishy washy arrogant aftheads. Still, I gotta say, that frame......mm-mm. That mech was sure a looker when he was alive. So I have to agree with you. I wouldn't mind spreading those legs and just stuffing my bit boy, here, deep......." 

"Uh-hem!" It was Ironhide who cleared his vocoder loudly to cut off those crude words from the two Enforcers. 

The two Enforcers looked over at them and stiffened when they saw five pairs of glaring optics on them. They knew they had been caught being lewd. 

"Ahhhh, Captain!" One said snapping to attention at the sight of Ultra Magnus and his symbols of title. 

Ultra Magnus glared at the Enforcer, his head held up high as he folded behind his back. "Hound?" He received a light confirmation from the green mech beside him. "If you will, later I would like a word from your Captain about the lewd behavior of your two colleagues, here. I want both of their designations, as well." He said firmly before pointing at the two. "Let me remind you two, Enforcers are protectors of all Cybertronians. We do not make jokes even about deactivated rape victims, even if they are from the city or the country side! The fact that you two are even speaking such things about somebot who has probably been through more horrors than you have ever seen and has been brutally murdered, it is a joke that you two are Enforcers! And after a talk with your superior, I highly that you two will remain such!" He growled. 

The two Enforcers grimaced painfully and in shame but nodded as they lowered their heads in submission. "We apologize, sir." One said and the other nodded shamefully. 

"The one you should apologize to is the one who will not hear it, mechlings. Because he is a deactivated city bot." Ultra Magnus growled before turning sharply and nodded for Hound to keep leading him and his Enforcers on. 

Prowl, Jazz and Ironhide followed after their Captain, glaring at the two Enforcers as they went. They couldn't believe the nerve of those two. 

But all other thoughts about them were lost when they rounded some steelpines and came across the obvious crime scene. They froze at the sight before them in horror at what lied in the middle of the clearing. 

Laying on the ground in the middle of a few Enforcers, who looked sorrowful or disgusted, was the headless frame of the victim. 

There was a drying pool of energon underneath the frame, spilled in a puddle and being soaked up in the terrain. Most of the spilled energon was coming from the open injuries where the head had been but some of it was coming from underneath a silver clothe covering the frame's thighs. At least somebot had the decency to cover the obvious open and slashed valve. 

Ultra Magnus heaved a sigh before steeling himself and looking over at Prowl. "Prowl, you're up. Do your assessment." He said wearily. 

Prowl also steeled himself and walked towards the frame, silencing all Enforcers in the area. He was fully aware that they were watching him as he walked past them right up to the frame of the poor Cybertronian who was brutally killed by some sick, sadistic killer. 

Standing above the frame now, Prowl looked the victim over, his blue optics growing hard as he took in all that was to be seen. "Iacon Enforcer Prowl, reporting a new case of a murder." He said now clicking on his recording system before slowly dropping to one knee for a better look. "Location, Steelpine County, a small Town-State just outside of Iacon. The report of identity of victim, Stylor, a Praxian. State of the victim's frame, like the case of the first victim, Starlight, the head of Stylor has been removed." He looked closer towards the severed neck joints and grimaced. "The head has been removed much like the victim before. Rugged cut work has been done to the neck joints and spinal struts. The killer has pretty much sawed the joints with what is possibly a sharp fire blade. Traces of burnt wires are revealed." 

The black and chrome Enforcer turned his optics towards the open cavity of the victim's chassis, seeing the revealed spark chamber and the carved symbols on the glass. "The spark chamber has Cybertronian carvings upon the protective glass and the words read "My True Love" upon them." He then shuffled to where the covering was and carefully lifted it for only himself to see the state of the interface array. "The victim's interfacial parts shows of severe trauma done to the valve. Like before, the victim has been brutally being sexually assaulted. It looks like the same blade used to removal of the victim's head was also used on the valve. This is clearly the work of Casabot. We may possibly have a serial killer on our hands now, seeing the connections of each victims." 

And then he frowned as if he saw something. 

Prowl lowered himself to see the damaged valve closer and noticed something odd about the energon leaking from the gashes. "Wait. I see something." He stated firmly before he adjusted his optics to magnetize the sight and his frame stiffened. "Jazz! I need an evidential tube! We have transfluid mixed in the energon!" He called over to his partner. 

There were sudden murmurs of excitement and confusion while the black, silver and white mech hurried forward while digging out a glass tube from his subspace. 

"Wh-what does that mean?" Hound asked, looking at Ultra Magnus and Ironhide, who were now smiling as they watched their Enforcer do his work. 

"Means if the killer left transfluid behind, we now have a step forward into discovering who did this to Stylor." Ironhide said sounding proud of Prowl for his finding. And it caused some excited talk amongst the Enforcers.

Prowl took the evidence tube from Jazz and carefully scooped up the energon with traces of silver in it. He lifted it up to see better before reaching into his own subspace for a dropper. "I think this might be it, Jazz. We might have him." He said with only a hint of excitement in his voice. 

Jazz grinned as he bent over his partner to watch as Prowl took a sample of the energon and transfluid. "Ya doin' great, Prowl. I am proud of ya." He said happily as he watched his secret lover open up his arm to reveal a built in chemistry screen. 

Prowl just focused hard on the task before him, dropping a small drop of the energon and transfluid on the small screen before activating the program. "Cross referencing sample now. It will take a metaclick for sample to be processed and the CNA within the transfluid to be revealed." 

And for a long moment, all the Enforcers could do was wait while Prowl watched the reports start coming in on his internal HUD. 

But after the first report came in, Prowl stiffened on the second, then the third, then a four and moved onto a fifth and sixth. He couldn't believe this at all. This was impossible! 

"Prowl? What do ya got?" Jazz asked in concern as he watched his partner stiffen and his optics grow wide. 

Slowly, Prowl shook his head as he watched as an eighth report come in and stop there. "This is......this impossible. Either Stylor was gang raped or there were eight mechs involved with this murder." He said in disbelief. 

Jazz froze in shock as he looked at his partner, completely stunned by that revelation. "Eight mechs?! So we got eight killers to track down?!" He gasped and was fully aware of the gasps from the other Enforcers watching. 

Prowl shook his head as he looked at the list of CNA designations before he turned on his internal computer and began pulling up all of the names that were said belonging to the CNA samples in the transfluid. He frowned at the results, his door wings stiffening. "I don't......think so, Jazz. All of the mechs that the CNA belong to has been reported missing. There are Enforcer reports that each of these mechs have gone missing within the past vorn." He finally closed down his chemistry program after wiping the energon and transfluid from the screen and standing up to face Ultra Magnus and Ironhide. "Captain Ultra Magnus, we have some calls to make and possible visitations to do to get to the bottom of this." 

Slowly Ultra Magnus nodded his expressions completely serious. He didn't like the sound of this. "All right, Prowl. But what are you thinking about this case?" He asked firmly. 

Prowl shook his head as he and Jazz made their way towards their captain and Special Tacts Enforcer. "I am thinking either eight mechs were responsible for Stylor's and Starlight's murders or.......the eight mechs whose CNA has been found in our victim are possibly victims their selves. All eight are missing, according to reports. It says that each went missing in a matter of metacycles apart from one another." He reported. 

"Any ideas of which one might be Casabot Killer?" Ironhide asked gruffly, his arms folding. 

Prowl shook his head as he looked back at his fellow Enforcer. "None. But if out of all eight that there might be a possibility because of the interfacing, it might be a Seeker from Vos. One of the missing mechs is a Seeker and it is common knowledge that Seekers enjoy interfacing on a daily basis. The missing mech, in question, happens to be the Vosian Patriarch’s son, himself. Prince Starscream." He said grimly. 

Everyone around him frowned seriously but definitely in surprise. 

"Starscream? I remember seeing that report all over the Communications media channels. Prince Starscream went missing two metacycles ago and the Patriarch is offering a million creds for information or for his son's safe return." Ironhide stated as he looked at Ultra Magnus, who frowned thoughtfully. 

"Yes, I remember that report, myself. Patriarch Silverbolt has been quite frantic to the idea that his son went missing." The Enforcer Captain stated as he looked away from them. "The reports stated that Starscream went out with his brothers and then went missing after an Vosian Interfacing party. I think it best if we start with the Vosians. Let us go see what the young prices, Thundercracker and Skywarp has to say, as well as Silverbolt. It is possible that either Starscream is the Casabot Killer or he is a new victim." 

His three Enforcers nodded and started to turn away to leave but a small clearing of a vocoder made them stop and turn back to face Hound. 

"Si-Sir, maybe I can help with your investigation." Hound said uneasily as he shuffled his peds and grimaced as the Enforcers gave him a curious look. "You see.....I, um, am a Tracker. I have an enhanced sensory program, meaning that I can pick up signatures. Maybe if I catch a scent of the killer, I can help you track him and if there really are more victims, we can.....uh.....save them before they end up like Stylor." He said shyly. 

Ultra Magnus frowned before looking over at Prowl and Jazz, who both nodded. "Yes, we don't usually use a Tracker in our cases but that does make sense. All right then, Hound. Welcome to the case. Come with us." He said before turning to lead them towards the road again. 

Hound beamed happily as he shared a glance with the other three Enforcers, who smiled in return. If he could help, that would be great.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Vosian Palace-Vos

The trip to Vos had been a long one and eventually after a trip back to Iacon, the Enforcers took a sub speed train to reach the Aerial City-State. Ultra Magnus had decided once they reached Iacon that they should split up into teams to cover more ground. Prowl and Jazz were sent to Vos with their new team member, Hound while Ultra Magnus took Ironhide with him to speak to another suspect slash victim's family unite. 

Upon reaching Vos, however, Prowl did have to call ahead to the Vosian Palace to even arrange a meeting with the Seeker Patriarch, Silverbolt. He informed the Seeker that he, Jazz and Hound were coming and they wanted to speak to him about his missing son, Starscream. 

As it was, Silverbolt immediately ordered guards to lead the Enforcers to the palace as a royal escort. 

Now, the three Enforcers were sitting in a large, pleasant chamber room with three Seekers in with them and six Seeker guardsmechs in the room, along the walls. 

"Welcome to Vos, Enforcers Prowl, Jazz and Hound. I am so glad you have come to visit us, if only under better circumstances." The silver and white Seeker said as he offered them Ener-Tea and energon. 

Silverbolt was a large Seeker but quite elegant in frame, though most Seekers were the definition of elegant and beauty. He was a slender mech but with wide, gorgeous wings hanging down his back. His frame was mostly silver but with white designs of bolts of lightning running along his chassis and even his wings. His optics, unlike some of the other Seekers in the room were a vibrant blue. The two Seekers that the Enforcers recognized as the Vosian Princes, Thundercracker and Skywarp had burning red optics. 

Thundercracker was the largest Seeker in the room, and obvious a war build. His coloring was of stormy blue and yellow bolts of lightning ran across his frame, much like his creator. 

The youngest of the Vosian Princes, Skywarp was a deep dusk purple with black highlights running down his chassis and frame. He was a little smaller than Thundercracker but of the same war build like him. His wings, however, were trembling with obvious distress as he sat next to his brother. 

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us, Lord Silverbolt. I wish it were under better circumstances." Prowl said after a few moments. 

"You said that you may have information about Starscream. Have you found him? Is he all right?" Silverbolt asked in concern. 

Prowl grimaced with Jazz and Hound, knowing that the Seekers might not like what they were going to say. But it needed to be said. "I am afraid we don't have direct information on Starscream. Only theoretical information. We believe Starscream might be in some trouble, Lord Silverbolt." He stated and held up his hand when all three Seekers stiffened. "Before we jump to conclusions, I need to know a few things about Starscream. It might help us learn more about his whereabouts and why he is missing. May I ask you a few questions about him?" 

Silverbolt sighed but nodded for Prowl to get on with it. He was tensed up but it was obvious he was keeping his composure better than the Princes were. "Please, ask your questions." He said warily. 

Prowl nodded as he lift his helm higher. "What exactly is Starscream's temperament? His personality? Did he ever seem.....different from other Seekers? Violent tempered?" He asked and was fully aware of how tense the Seekers were. 

Silverbolt frowned but shook his head. "He was violent as a sparkling and he does have an unruly temper. He was like any sparklings are, spoiled some times and quick to throwing a temper tantrum when he didn't get his own way. He out grew the violent tantrums and spent more time just screeching about some things. But he never resorted to violence again after getting his adult upgrades. I will admit, he can be tiresome when he throws his tantrums but I always found a way to calm him down." He stated firmly. 

"So, when he did have his violent tantrums, he did not really harm any bot that became the target of them, did he?" Prowl asked another question. 

Again, Silverbolt shook his head, his blue optics narrowing thoughtfully as he took in the state of questions. "No. Not while as an adult. Yes, as a sparkling. He did fight a lot with his brothers, but that usually is expected sibling rivalry. As he grew up into his adult frames, he mostly used only verbal tendencies. He calmed quite a bit when I allowed him to enter the scientific field. He always did have a deep love for science and spent more time in a science lab than anything else. His science studies helped a lot to keeping his temper at bay." He told the black and chrome. 

Prowl nodded before he sighed and looked towards Thundercracker and Skywarp, who stiffened at the attention. "The night cycle Starscream disappeared, what happened? Did any of you notice any odd behavior from Starscream or perhaps seen any unusual Cybertronians following you?" He asked seriously. 

 

The Princes glanced at one another uneasily but shook their heads they looked back at the Enforcer. 

"No. The night Starscream went missing was any typical night. As you might know, interfacing is common for Vosians." Thundercracker spoke with a deep voice. "Vosians love the sense of touch. Intimate touch is preferred at best. So, the Interface party we went to, yes there was a lot of it happening. As for any strange mechs, there were a few. Some tourists at most looking for a good time with a Vosian. But for Starscream acting odd, no. He was acting his usual self." 

Jazz was the one to nod, his hand rubbing at his chin as he took in the information. "Did there seem to be any stalker-ish like mechs watching Starscream?" He asked his question. 

That brought a sharp scoff from Thundercracker and Skywarp as they looked at him in ridicule. "We are the Princes of Vos, Enforcer Jazz. Of course we have stalkers. Starscream had the most stalkers because of his elegant beauty and grace. He is like our creator." The blue Seeker said motioning towards Silverbolt, who remained impassive. "He is one of the most beautiful Seekers in the entire city-state of Vos. He had numerous stalkers always sending him comm calls, data letters, even some taking still images whenever he was out. He preened over it though. Loved the attention that every bot gave him. But never has a stalker endangered him." 

"Do......do you think it was a stalker who took Starscream?" Skywarp asked now completely uneasy. 

For a moment, none of the Enforcers spoke, unsure of how to answer that. And it was Silverbolt who spoke up, looking weary and very concerned. "Enforcer Prowl, please do not dance around the subject. Be blunt with us. Even if it upsets us. Why are you asking all of these questions? What kind of trouble is Starscream in?" He asked sounding tired. 

Prowl and Jazz shared a glance before the black and chrome mech reached into his subspace and pulled out a datapad. "Half a vorn ago, the Iacon Enforcer Headquarters answered a comm about a deactivated frame found on the out skirts of Iacon. Jazz and I were the Enforcers to answer the call and begin investigation. It was a start of what seems to be a Serial Killer case." He said carefully. 

All three Seekers looked alarmed to hear that but did not interrupt. The Enforcers could tell that they wanted to say something but they were forcing their selves not to. 

"Then earlier today, a similar case showed up in Steelpine County. Our Enforcer, here, Hound is from Steelpine and is assisting us with this case now. The murdered mech was killed in the same way as the previous case was." Prowl went on. "However, unlike before, I discovered transfluid in the victim’s valve. There were eight CNA codes in the victim. And one of those codes matched up to Starscream." He said being very careful. 

Again, all three Seeker looked horrified at the mere thought and mentioning of Starscream even being a part of that kind of gruesome tendency. 

"Are you suggesting......?! You think Starscream might have......?!" Thundercracker growled, his burning optics flashing dangerously. 

"TC, he is not suggesting Starscream is responsible for the poor Cybertronian's murder, nor.....his assault." Silverbolt said seriously as he looked at Prowl. "But.....the possibility that it might be. Enforcer Prowl, I have to somewhat agree with Thundercracker though. There is no way Starscream would......" he grimaced painfully. "There is no way Starscream would rape and murder a mech, or any Cybertronian. He was highly against dubious interfacing. He hated it with such a passion. He couldn’t even stand watching such things whenever they were submitted. And he never had the tanks to participate in any kind of.....violent interfacing, which I will admit has before in Vos. But never snuffs. No bot has ever deactivated while interfacing a Vosian. Sure, there had been a few dark fetishes now and then such as bondage but to kill a Cybertronian in such an intimate act, never. And Starscream would never harm any of his partners in interfacing. He always enjoyed sweet and gentle interfacing." He stated firmly. 

Prowl slowly nodded, believing Silverbolt. He still didn't understand why Starscream's transfluid was found at the scene of the crime. But.......

"Wa-wait a megaclick." Skywarp said, his voice trembling in horror. "If Starscream's transfluid was found inside a dead mech.......and there is a serial killer doing it....." he cut off with a painful shudder. 

Prowl sighed with Jazz and Hound before nodding. "I am afraid so, Young Prince Skywarp. It is a possibility that......the killer might have your brother. Starscream could possibly be a victim." He said spark sinking when all three Seekers drooped their wings in pain and misery as well as agony at the mere thought of their beloved brother and son being in the clutches of a killer. "I am so sorry." 

Silverbolt stood up and went to the two now miserable, now sobbing Seekers, wrapping his arms around them from behind to comfort them. He held them close, letting them tremble against him while looking at Prowl in pain. "No, thank you, Prowl. As much as it pains us, we had to know. Even if it breaks our sparks, we had to know what became of Starscream." He said miserably. 

"Don' be jumping to conclusions yet, Lord Silverbolt." Jazz spoke up gently. "We haven't found or heard of a frame for Starscream. It might be possible that he is alive. The one thing that we can tell ya about this killer is he might be a stalker-ish kind. Obsessive. The killer thinks that his victims are his lovers. It might be more of a......well.....kind of a collection type. The killer might stand to reasoning that his victims are his lovers. We have eight other missing mechs like Starscream. So including the other two that ended up deactivated, ten in all." He stated. 

Prowl nodded in agreement. "If the killer was indeed killing all of his said to be victims, there would be more and more frames showing up. The victim from today has been the only one. If I am right, the victim probably did something to upset his......captor and that is why he is dead. I am only running on theories right now but I think that Starscream is still alive." 

"Why would you.....?" Thundercracker was asking, trying not to sound hopeful. 

Prowl smiled faintly at him before motioning to him and Skywarp. "Are you not triplets with Starscream? A trine of brothers?" He asked and received a startled nod from both brothers. "Then you have a bond with Starscream. While you may not be able to use the bond to locate your brother but you can tell if he is dead. What does the bond tell you? Has it snapped?" 

There was a startled moment of silence as Thundercracker and Skywarp stared at the Enforcer with surprise before hope began shimmering in their optics as both shook their heads. 

Prowl smiled as he nodded. "Starscream is alive, my friends. And Jazz, Hound and I will do everything we can to find him and bring him home to you. I won't say he will be in the best condition but he will come home alive if it is the last thing we ever do. I promise." He stated. 

"But.....but what if......what if Starscream angers the killer? What if......you cannot promise that!" Skywarp said with a sob. 

"Are ya kidding, my mech?" Jazz asked smiling as he looked fondly at Prowl. "There ain't ever been a time Prowl has made a promise and it has been broken. He's good like that. If he says we will find Starscream alive and bring him home to ya, he means it. Starscream will come home." 

That brought a gentle smile from all three Seekers as they nodded their gratitude, hope in their optics. They would take his word for it and hold the promise of Starscream's return to their sparks. They could only hope that what Jazz said about Prowl's promises were true. For Starscream's sake. 

After leaving the Vosian Palace, Prowl made a call to Ultra Magnus to let him know what they had discovered about Starscream and it was clear that the Captain wasn't too happy to think that the Vosian Prince was in such a situation that they would rather not even face. He, and the other Enforcers knew that they were going to have work very hard on how to find him and whoever else was missing. The Enforcer Captain had even told Prowl, Jazz and Hound that the situation was nearly the same with the other missing mech that they went to inquire about.

The mech in question that had gone missing was a medic from Kaon, though not originated from there. He was actually from Tarn, who had been stationed in the Kaon Medical Facility. As far as Ultra Magnus and Ironhide had learned about the mech, Knockout, he was a brilliant medic and Physicist, if not a little too vain and arrogant of himself, according to some co-workers. They had learned that Knockout put his vain looks first before patients but always managed to save his patients before they deactivated. A still image was sent to Prowl, Jazz and Hound so they could get the idea and they found that Knockout was exactly like his name. He was quite a knock out looking mech. Very handsome, if not downright gorgeous with a ruby red paint job and a brilliantly shiny finish. He even had red accents covering his door covered arms and golden painted spokes on his wheels, which were situated on his back. He even had quite attractive red and black optics that shined with pride in the picture revealed to the Enforcers. 

As it was, Ultra Magnus informed his Enforcers that Knockout had gone missing similar to Starscream had. He had gone out for the night after a shift and never really returned to his apartment where he did share with his best friend, Breakdown. Breakdown had agreed to meet with Ultra Magnus and Ironhide about Knockout's situation and told them that while Knockout could have a little bit of a sadistic side in his personality, he would never really hurt, more or less, kill an interfacing partner. He wasn't that sadistic. 

Truth be told, it was quite troublesome to think about. Ultra Magnus had even sent other Enforcers out to find out more about the other missing Cybertronians, discovering that most were mechs but there were two femmes that were missing as well. None of their friends or families knew where the missing Cybertronians had gone and all had denied that they would ever be like what the Casabot was. Only one of the femmes were revealed to never have interfaced yet and to think that she had been bot napped and was probably being raped by the killer this very moment, it was very, very unsettling. 

And to make things worse, a sudden call came through from the Iacon Enforcer Headquarters. A new missing Cybertronian had just come up and this one demanded their attention immediately. 

"Prowl, Jazz, Hound, return to Iacon immediately!" Ultra Magnus ordered over the coms as he and Ironhide were rushing down the highways between Iacon and Kaon. "We have a major situation on our hands. There has been a bot napping over the night and it's reached top priority!" 

Prowl, Jazz and Hound frowned at one another as they headed straight for the sub speed train station to being their return to Iacon. They didn't like the sound of this at all. They could hear the urgency in Ultra Magnus' voice and it sounded like he was trying to be very careful on even revealing who the missing mech even was. 

"We're on our way, Captain, now. Who has gone missing?" Prowl asked as he lead the way towards the station. 

There was a hesitant pause from Ultra Magnus' part before the Captain sighed heavily. It was in that moment that the three Enforcers felt dread starting to creep up on them. They knew they weren't going to like this at all. "I am afraid the new missing mech is Optimus Prime, himself." he said grimly. 

Immediately, Prowl and Jazz both halted, their optics widening in growing horror to those words. They couldn't believe that for a moment and when the words rolled around in their processors again, their sparks sank. Their best friend, and the only mech that knew about their secret relationship was missing. That was not something they wanted to hear whatsoever. And to think that Optimus might have been taken by the Casabot killer, or not, that was just too unsettling to even think about.


	5. chapter Four

~•~Unknown location~•~

 

Systems were sluggish as they began onlining and his optics were slow to recalibrating. He was confused as he felt himself waking from a drug like recharge. He didn't know why. But something was wrong with his systems. 

What had happened? Why did he feel like he had drank too much High Grade? Why did.....why did his hand hurt so much? 

That was all Optimus could think as he woke from recharge, his processor slowly booting up. He groaned softly, trembling, heavy hand rising to touch his helm only to feel it jerk to a sudden stop. He felt something circling his wrist and with a light tug, he head a rattling click of metal. 

Azure optics flashed on and he turned to see why he couldn't lift his hand. He could barely see through haze but he did see them. He was cuffed to a rail above his head. He felt his spark start stalling in horror to see that both hands were. He took a moment to see through haze of his surroundings and dawning horror began rising. 

Optimus saw that he was in a darkened room with only one flickering light in the room. It was small enough like a cell. The walls were of slightly corroded but steel rock walls. A steel door with a single closed off window and a slot at the bottom was the only exit. He was on a berth, resting. 

But......he was chained down on the berth; hands resting above his head and his legs......spread out also chained to the berth rails at the bottom. They were tightly chained against the rails but not too uncomfortably so. It was still disturbing. 

Hazy optics turned to the ache in his hand and he saw a fresh weld across his palm. 

"Wha-?" He tried to speak but instead ended in static. His mouth and vocal system felt dry, puffy. He was desperately thirsty for energon and even his tanks felt nearly depleted. 

Giving the cuffs another tug, Optimus found that he did not have much strength at all to pull them loose or break them. He panted wearily, already lost of weakened strength before just settling there to think of how he had even gotten into this situation. He couldn't remember. He tried but......

His optics flashed as the thought hit him. 

The night cycle before.......he remembered that something did happen. He remembered recharging in his apartment, still annoyed and angry about a fight he had gotten into with another Prime, Sentinel Prime. His brother. They had gotten into a row about.....what was it about again? Optimus couldn't possibly remember.

Thinking very hard, the Prime tried accessing his memory databanks, trying to piece together of how he had even gotten into this mess. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The orn before-

 

Optimus Prime had gone to a dinner for his family, a reunion of sorts, seeing how some of them worked so hard to make daily visits. The Prime family were considered leaders and royalty of Cybertron and were truthfully one large family unit and Optimus was the second to the youngest of six under their creator Alpha Prime. 

The Primes were one of the most largest family in all of Cybertron and undoubtedly were considered the leaders of Cybertron's finest city-states. 

Optimus had only been excited to go to the vornly reunion because he rarely got to see his brothers, Magnus, Nexus, Vector, Sentinel and Rodimus. He always looked forward to seeing them and their creators, Alpha and Solus Prime. But he was not looking forward to seeing Sentinel. He and his older brother had a bad habit of clashing helms over dumb things and it was always Sentinel who started the fights. 

Magnus always told Optimus that it was because Sentinel was jealous of him. He didn't very much like Optimus because of how much everyone liked him above Sentinel. It was always because of how kind and caring Optimus was to others. His noble temperment towards others and always willing to help out when they were in need. He did a lot of community service work to help out poor castes and would go out of his way to help families and even homeless Cybertronians. 

Sentinel, however, was stubborn, big helmed and selfish. He never did like helping any bot out unless there was something in it for himself. He could be quite greedy and definitely arrogant. 

Personalities always clashed when Optimus and Sentinel were around each other. 

It was tiring to be constantly fighting with Sentinel but Optimus did his best and tried to get along with his older brother. It just didn't always work out, much to their parents' disapproval. The two were just so opposite from one another and it was so annoying when they started to go at each other. 

So that was why Optimus was silently seething during dinner, listening to Sentinel complain loudly to Alpha about the poor castes not working hard.enough to improve their world. It was grating on Optimus' systems but he had no choice but to listen. 

"I swear, creator! Those ingrates never try hard enough! They expect us to just give and give and give to them, expecting that if they don't find work, we just keep giving more! If you want to actually survive in this world, you have to work for it!" Sentinel boomed loudly as he banged his fist on the table. 

"Sentinel!" Solus scowled as the table rattled and she recieved an apologetic look from her third son. 

Alpha sighed as he looked at Sentinel shaking his head. "I do agree with you, Sentinel. I really do. You do need to work for survival but there is just some bots who struggle with their lives. It is our pleasure to help them and try to work towards a better life. Everyone needs a hand up once in awhile." He stated as he liift his energon to his mouth to consume. 

Sentinel scoffed as he looked away and flicked dust particles from his shiny, naval blue and yellow frame. He did not agree whatsoever. "Puh-lease, creator! What's in it for us, anywho? We keep helping these ingrates and don't even get paid for it?! They just keep lazing about, not working and here we are paying for their homes, for their food and they don't do scrap!" 

"Some bots are disabled, Sentinel." Optimus finally spoke in irritation. "Some of them can't work because of glitches in their systems or past work related injuries. Most companies won't give glitched bots the chance to work. Then what are they to do? They will starve if we don't help them." 

Sentinel growled sending his younger brother an acid like look from across the table. "You shut up, Optimus! I wasn't asking for your opinion! Nor do I care for glitched rejects!" He snapped. 

"Sentinel! Do not speak like that at the table!" Solus scowled again as she glared at him. 

"Here we go." Nexus muttered, looking lamely at Vector, who sighed as he watched their younger brothers' stewing fight beginning. 

Optimus glared across the table at Sentinel but chose not to say anything out of respect for his carrier. He wasn't going to goaded into a fight this time. This was supposed to be a pleasant dinner for them to catch up only daily life. 

"Well?! Not going to say anything like usual?! Usually you sprout out stupid words like it is our duty to serve others! We should feed the poor! All Cybertronians are equal! We should help and not get anything in return! You are such a pansy, Optimus! A goody goody good doer! You almost act like you like working for free!" Sentinel tried again. 

"I do enjoy servicing others, Sentinel!" Optimus scowled at his older brother. 

"Oh-ho! He finally admits it! He's servicing others! Get it?! He services others! Like a work whore!" Sentinel laughed harshly. 

Optimus growled, his hands banging hard on the table as he stood up and scooted out his chair. He couldn't believe that Sentinel would dare sprout out a lewd joke like that in front of their parents. 

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!!" Alpha Prime snapped loudly shooting a warning look in between brothers, who immediately cowed under such a look. "Optimus, sit down! Sentinel, continue lewd language like that, especially towards your brother, you will leave the room with me and I will discuss with you about more appropriate behavior! As it is, all Cybertronians are equal and I know we taught you better than that! Now, if you can not talk pleasantly, do not say anything! Both of you! Is that clear?!" 

Optimus sank back own with a sigh and nodded and apologized while Sentinel grunted his confirmation and apology. 

The dinner was unsurprisingly quiet after that. Not many words were spared after, though Solus did try. She kept asking all of her sons how their daily lives were and to see if any of them had any femmefriends or mechfriends yet. 

As it was, Nexus and Magnus did have new relationships to talk about while the others didn't. It was exciting for Solus to preen over her sons over for. Even Optimus, mood still sour, had to smile and congratulate his older brothers for finding somebot to court. 

But Sentinel........he glowered at Optimus the entire time. 

After the dinner, Optimus decided to make his way to his apartment on the Northern sectors of Iacon. He baded his parents and brothers good bye, though Sentinel only said good bye just to appease their parents. 

On his way home, Optimus enjoyed the drive, feeling the pressuring stress lift off his struts. He always managed to find calm while driving. He loved the feeling of the wind brushing past his alt mode frame as he drove at steady speeds, his wheels turning faston the roads. He felt serene and at peace when he drove. 

Nonetheless the fact that he had allowed Sentinel get to him by calling him a work whore all because he liked helping others was enough to revv his engine angrily again. 

How dare Sentinel say something like that?! He was not a whore! He did not interface often with others! 

Not that he disliked interfacing. He enjoyed it as much as any bot else. But he'd rather enjoy interfacing with mechs and femmes he knew well and trusted. He did it ONLY with mechs and femmes he trusted. 

Which brought up a memory that warmed his engine at the sudden thought. The first time he ever interfaced, however, had been quite a time. It wasn't something he would have shared with anybot. But he highly doubted they would have cared about him having a threesome for his first time. And he doubted that Sentinel could even manage a threesome without off lining. It had been a miracle that Prowl and Jazz hadn't knocked his systems off line after having the most processor blowing interface he'd ever had with them or anyone for that matter.. 

Prowl and Jazz, Optimus had to smile. 

He loved those two very much. They might not have been related to him but he highly considered them brothers. 

Brothers who interfaced him. He thought in slight embarrassment. It wasn't like that was uncommon. Some brothers did interface with each other and it wasn't exactly too scandulous. It all depended on the feelings of their sparks. If one Cybertronian truly trusted another, related or not, they shared their feelings in intimacy. 

Besides, Optimus knew of a few brothers who fragged each others' processors out a lot. Like the Tarnian Gladiator Twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker! It was no secret to anyone that they interfaced each all of the time! They even sometimes made a public show of how intimate they were with each other and no one Cybertron cared! 

So why should Optimus?

Well it was probably because while he did interface with Prowl and Jazz once, he wasn't with them like that. He had just wanted to lose his seals to a mech he trusted and he ended up losing it to Prowl while he took Jazz, intimately for the first time.

Ohhh, that had been one quite a night. The thought of their touch on him was enough to revv his engines again. 

And it had been the night that Prowl and Jazz trusted Optimus with their deepest secret. They were secret lovers and partners in every way. They had asked him not to tell anybot though, not wanting to be harrassed at the Enforcers Headquarters and Optimus promised that he wouldn't tell anyone. He would leave that up to them if they decided to tell or not. 

Smiling to himself, Optimus kept on driving until he reached home. He was a little worn and wanted to get some recharge. He planned on heading out to Kaon some time the next orn to see if any community services could use his help. He enjoyed helping others. It always warmed his spark to help feed homeless bots, build shelters for them. Helped feed family units in need. He didn't see any wrong in it. And seeing the grateful smiles on their faces were so worth it. 

Reaching home, Optimus took the time to wash up in his wash racks, having to self service a little because the memory of interfacing Prowl and Jazz decided to keep replaying in his head and he needed to release some of the excess energy some how. 

After releasing his energy, the handsome red and blue flamed painted mech went to settle on his berth for much needed recharge after a long orn of community.......

Suddenly, Optimus was jolting back up on his berth, his frame tense and alert. 

What was that?!

Did he seriously hear a creak from down the hall of his apartment? 

Listening hard, Optimus frowned as he stared at the slightly ajared door of his berth room. He took a glance at his chronometer and found that it was quite late in the night cycle. It was quite dark in his room and he was sure many others in his apartment complex was in recharge like he was trying to do. 

There! Optimus heard a creak again! 

Slowly, Optimus placed his peds over the berth onto the floor and pushed himself to stand. He winced when the floor uner his peds creaked. He froze, listening hard. He couldn't hear anything else. 

But something wasn't right. He could feel it in his spark. He wasn't sure what it was but he always went by his instincts and they were telling him that something wasn't right in his apartment. Perhaps it was just Jazz sneaking in his apartment. It wouldn't be the first time he had done it. He was an Enforcer, of course but to get a rise out of Optimus was almost a hobby of his. He found humor in sneaking up on him and scaring him as a joke. 

Optimus hummed as a smile formed on his face. He was sure it was Jazz. "Jazz! I know you're there! You're not going to get me this time!" He called into his silent apartment. 

There was no answer. 

Huffing, Optimus shook his head as he strode towards his berth room door. He wasn't going to let Jazz get to him this time. No way! "Jazz, don't think about playing around with me tonight! Sentinel pissed me off today and I am not in the mood for your scare jokes right now!" He called again, pulling the door open and marching out into his living room. 

Looking around, Optimus didn't see anything. He didn't see anyone hiding in the shadows. Then again, it was pretty dark. 

Rolling his optics, the red and blue Prime reached over to palm the light controls and started when they didn't work. He huffed irritably now turning to make his way towards the kitchenette to find the power box. "Ha, ha, ha, Jazz. Disabling my apartment lights is a good one. Come out now." He said irritably as he marched right to the power box, hand stretching out towards it. 

Suddenly he felt something sharp slicing across his hand, cutting deep into the warm metal. 

Optimus yelped, yanking his hand back and clutching at it with his other. He saw energon now pooling out from the center in a perfect line. "What?!" He cried out in anger and shock before looking towards the power box. He narrowed his optics and tried to enhance the sight settings to see what exactly had cut him. 

And he froze. 

Stretched ever so thin that it was difficult to see was a shining wire stretched from across the kitchenette walls, blocking him from even going near the power box. There were several of them, criss crossing like a web. 

"Razor wire?!" Optimus asked out loud before whirling around when he heard movement. He turned to see if Jazz might have started approaching him. But he saw no one. "Jazz?! You put up razor wire?! Are you that daft! That could have killed me! What the frag is wrong with you?!" He snapped at empty air, glaring around the empty living room. "Jazz! Come out here and explain your self! Now! Or do I have to call Prowl?!" 

Silence. 

Then there was a creak and shuffle from within his berth room. 

Optimus stiffened, his frame beginning to tense up. He was getting a bad feeling about this. Jazz was going to far now. It was starting to scare him. "Jazz?" He called uncertainly now slowly heading back to his berth room. He did not like this. 

Entering the berth room in caution, Optimus looked around, frowning as dread began creeping up on him. He did not like this at all. 

"Ja-Jazz, okay. You win. I'm scared. Your little joke is working. Now come out." 

Still silence. 

Then another creak and a shuffle and Optimus' head snapped off to the side towards the wash racks. He could hear something coming from there. Jazz had gone into his wash racks. 

Sighing irritably, Optimus shook his head and stormed towards his wash racks with the intent of really giving Jazz a piece of his processor. He was definitely going to call Prowl and sic him on his lover for not only injuring him but going too far in another scare joke. He couldn't wait to hear Prowl let loose on yelling at Jazz for his behavior and......

Entering the wash racks, Optimus noticed two things about the room and it made him freeze in shock. 

One, someone definitely was in the room. 

And two, that someone was not Jazz!

Optimus had instantly noticed the dark shadow of a mech in the corner of the room, hiding behind the wash rack door. He saw him through the large mirror that he used to help him wax his frame. He saw that it was not one of his best friends! 

"Whoa!" Optimus cried out in alarm and allowed instincts to take over, forcing him to suddenly spin around and start running towards his weapons closet. He did not know who that mech was but he was not going to face him unarmed, just in case he meant harm! 

Thudding ped steps suddenly followed the Prime from behind and it was not hard to figure out that the strange dark mech was chasing him across the room. 

However, just as Optimus rushed up to his weapons closet and grabbed at the doors, he felt and saw a dark arm swing around from behind him and snag him from around the neck. He came to a sudden stop and a jerk backwards from even managing to grab the doors. "No! Let me go! Who are you!?" He yelped now thrashing in the mech's arms to break loose. 

The mech did not answer as he yanked Optimus backwards, further from the weapons closet. He continued to pull him back until they were both nearly beside the berth, where he swung Optimus around and sent him sprawling across it with a grunt. 

Now struggling to push himself up or crawl away from the mech, Optimus yelped as he felt a pair of hands grab at his waist, pulling him back until his aft was pressed against a rather hot inner thigh. It was enough to make his optics widen in horror and shock before he tried scrambling across the berth to get away. He only managed to grab the edge of the berth, trying to pull himself away from that heating frame before stiffening when the stranger grabbed at his wrists, bending directly across his frame to pin him down. 

"NO!! STOP!!" Optimus cried out, his face almost now pinned into the berth, muffling his words. 

The strange mech yanked both of Optimus' hands back and twisted his arms painfully before their were pinned between their frames, where he kept on very tight grip on both of them. His free hand, however, began running across and down Optimus' frame in a too sedutive manner until they traced down and around his thighs, cupping his cod piece with warming fingers. 

Optimus let out another muffled cry and began thrashing hard from under that seemingly large and heavy frame. He could barely even move on how heavy the mech was. His hips thrust forward against the berth, trying to get away from those serching fingers. "No! Stop! Please, don't do this!" He cried into the silver and blue cooling blankets upon the berth. 

The stranger, once again, ignored him as he began rubbing at the cod piece, tracing his fingers along the seams of the armor. He didn't seem to mind at all of Optimus' struggling. 

In fact, Optimus could feel the hot codpiece against his aft growing hotter. He even felt a light tap from under the sheet of metal and didn't need to be told twice that the stranger's spike was pressurizing from under it. 

"N-no! Please, stop!" 

"My. True. Love. I have finally found you." A dark, sedutive whisper suddenly rasped into Optimus' audios, making the said Prime stiffen. His hand suddenly left the Prime's interface array and moving elsewhere. 

And then he felt something pierced Optimus' neck wires. Something cold and numbing shot through the tubes, stretching, flushing through his systems. 

And it went dark for Optimus Prime.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Present time-

Optimus stiffened in alarm as it all came back to him like a horrible flood. He remembered it all. He remembered being attacked in his own home by somebot. A mech. He couldn't be clear who the mech had been or what he had looked like. But he was clear that the mech had been black. He wasn't sure what the mech's size had been but after remembering struggling with him on his berth, he was sure the mech was close to being his size. 

And he was clear by what the mech had wanted from him. He remembered the heating codpiece on top of his aft. 

Quickly looking himself over, Optimus saw that his cod piece was still covering his valve and spike. He clenched his valve once to see if it ached but it felt normal. So he hadm't been assaulted in his forced recharge. 

That was a relief, for now. 

It still didn't help the dreadful fear growing from within. He didn'tknow, nor even thought he wanted to know why the strange mech had bot napped him, though he had a pretty good idea. Not with how he had just woken up from his drug induced recharge. It was no wonder why his legs would be spread like they were. He tried tugging at the cuffs around his ankle joints, trying to close them. But he found he couldn't. 

"Primus, help me." Optimus breathed shakily as he began tugging at both arms and legs, trying so hard to free himself. He was sorely disappointed to find that he still not have the strength to break his bonds. 

Suddenly the flickering light in the room went out and Optimus froze in terror, looking around the darkness. He couldn't see anything. He was completely helpless from sight and being able to free himself. It rattled his spark in it's chamber. 

Just then there was a loud clang from the door, making the red and blue Prime jump and try to find the door in the dark. He watched ever so in dread for movement and finally saw that the door was swinging open, inward. He saw a dark shadow making its way into the even darker room and stand right at the foot of the berth. 

But it was those optics staring at him that iced over Optimus' spark. Those vicious red and purple optics gazing down at him. They were hauntingly beautiful but terrifying in the same. The mech in the dark still was too hard to make out for the young Prime but it didn't matter. He could make out the shape, barely. 

The dark mech was tall in frame and possibly a war build. He was nearly black as the shadows. Still too hard to see. 

Optimus felt his air intakes stall and shudder as his frame began to tremble in growing terror. "Wh-who are you? What do you want?" He finally asked in fear. 

The mech did not answer but slowly moved around the berth until he stood against the shadows beside Optimus. A single hand lifted and pressed against the red and blue flamed chassis, above his spark chamber. He caressed Optimus' chassis a few times before slowly trailing his fingers, his sharp tipped fingers down his frame until it rested directly on his interface codpiece. 

The tingling sensation ran through Optimus and he felt his plating grow warm, even though it was out of fear. 

Slowly, Optimus shook his head, optics growing wider in terror and denial. He knew by that touch alone what the stranger wanted. He wasn't going to consent it. "N-no. Pl-please, don't. Please just let me go. I am Optimus Prime of the Prime Family. Release me and I will.......I....." His words were suddenly lost when the stranger began rubbing heated circles around the cod piece, forcing pleasant tingles rushing through the frame. "N-no......" 

There was only silence as the mech continued his ministrations on Optimus' interface piece, heating it up with the deadly gentleness. It was not something that he wanted to feel. If he was going to be raped, let the mech be brutal! Not gentle like a sweet lover! 

Suddenly there was a blarring alarm from outside the room and the strange mech ripped his hand away from Optimus' cod piece. He jerked around, listening for only a moment before turning and charging out of the room, slamming and locking the door from behind him. 

Optimus, once again, was left in the darkness, trembling and panting in his fear as he listened to stomps went down what sounded like a long, empty corridor. He listened hard before jumping at the sound of distant screams. 

"No! No! So close! I was so close! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" Someone, a mech was screaming in the far distance. "Please! I am sorry!" 

In his darkened terror, Optimus felt dizzy and recharge was drifting over him again. His systems were running on fumes now. He was so tired and worn out from the aftermath drugs in his frame. And eventually, he drifted off, listening to screams he would never hear from the same mech again. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

When Optimus came to again, he jolted from his recharge when he felt someone caressing his frame again, only this time with what seemed to be a wet rag. He on lined his optics and looked wildly around in terror for that dark mech. 

The light was on again, illuminating the room and the azure blue optics fell on a mech sitting beside him, hands suddenly lift up in surrender when the red and blue Prime cried out in fear. 

Optimus jerked at his still restrained arms and legs, fighting to gwt away from the silver, red and blue mech sitting next to him but slowly calmed when the Seeker stepped back from the berth, submitting to him. "Wh-who are you?" He asked fearfully. "What are you doing to me? What do you want?" 

The Seeker, quite a gorgeous mech, honestly, huffed irritably before slowly stepping forward again to grab the wet rag he left on Optimus' leg. "Starscream. I am washing your frame. And what I want is to get the frag out of here but I cannot. Because if I try to escape, I will end up like that idiot, Stylor." He grumbled now rubbing the wet rag against Optimus' legs, washing off dust and grime that somehow gotten into the seams. 

Optimus stared bewildered at the Seeker, suddenly recognizing him. He remembered seeing a Communications Media report on him. "Pr-Prince Starscream of Vos?! You.....what are you doing here?" He asked shakily. 

Starscream huffed, red optics narrowing as he continued his cleaning work. "What the frag did I just say? I am cleaning you." He growled irritably. 

Optimus frowned but shook his head. "No, I mean here. Where are we? How did you get here?" He asked trembling. 

"Probably the same way as you did, idiot. I was fragging bot napped." Starscream growled still washing off the dust and moving on to Optimus' chassis. "As for where we are, I don't fragging know. In some mine slash prison, I guess." He added. 

Optimus flicked his optics towards the door and saw it was closed, probably locking both of them in. He remembered everything. His bot nap. His captor. What the botnapper wanted and it made him shudder. He looked back at Starscream, who met his optics with his burning red ones. "Wh-why did he take us? Who is he? What does he want?" He asked trembling. 

This time, Starscream sighed, his wings drooping on his back as he stopped cleaning his frame and settled his sharp tipped hands in his lap. "I don't know who he is. He never gives us his actual name. He talks to us but doesn't let us know who he is. He took us because we are his supposibly true loves. That's what he keeps calling each and every one of us. And I am pretty sure you know what he wants to do to us." He grumbled now removing his hands and motioning to his cod piece, which in deed looked rather scraped up. 

As if it was used often. 

Optimus stiffened in horror as he eyed Starscream's scratched cod piece and fwlt his systems grow cold. He got the idea. It terrified him but he got it. 

Shivering, Optimus shook himself from his fearful state and looked back into Starscream's optics. "You have been missing for metacycles, Starscream. Were you really here the entire time?" He asked in shock. 

Starscream frowned before looking away as if searching for something. He seemed confused. "How many metacycles?" He asked carefully. 

Optimus shrugged weakly. "I think.......four or five. I remember seeing the Communications Media report on the channels. Your creator went frantic and was offering a lot of creds for your return." It warmed his spark a little when a small, forced but loving smile formed on the Seeker's face. But he knew he had to keep asking questions. "You said there were more with us. How many....how many have been taken?" He asked in concern. 

The smile was gone and the Seeker looked tired as he looked back at the red and blue flamed mech. "I lost track. I think there is nine of us. There was when I dared to ask last. There was ten before you but two of them tried running away. It made him mad. And now they are gone." 

"Go-gone? As in......." Optimus asked weakly. 

"Dead. He kills you if you break his rules. Which is another reason why I am in here. So listen up. And listen carefully. You only get to hear the rules once." Starscream spoke irritated again. "Rule number one, do not try and escape. You do, you die. Rule two, do not fight him off when he comes for you. He doesn't like getting violent but he will if you fight." He slapped Optimus' leg when the red and blue mech started to say something. "Rule three, he doesn't care if we talk to one another but we have to shut up when he is around. We cannot talk to each other when he is visiting one of us. He doesn't like the distraction. Rule four, you do everything he says to do, he won't hurt you. Rule five, other True Loves can interface each other but only with his permission and supervision. He loves to watch us frag each other, I will tell you that. Rule six, a rule that all of us have to be careful with, no trash talking him. He does not like being insulted. And that is pretty much it." Starscream finished. 

Optimus gaped at him, bewildered by the rules, especially the one that said they could interface each other. It was not an unpleasant thought but to allow some sadistic bot napper and obvious rapist and murderer watch, that was definitely a turn off.

"Is that why you're cleaning me? Because you're preparing me for him?" 

Starscream looked away moodily at the steeled words that Optimus said. He picked up the grudging tone. "Look, I don't want to do this any more than you do. Preparing some mech I don't know just for my sick, twisted captor to rape. I have to hear it, feel it almost every night cycle. But the last time I refused, he beat the slag out of me, then pounded into me harshly as punishment. I don't want that to happen to me again. So just let me do it." He said unpleasantly now reaching over with the rag. 

Out of instinct and unwanting of being cleaned for a sadistic rapist, Optimus jerked his frame away as best as he could and glared at the Seeker. "Don't! Do not give me that! I will not cooperate! I will not allow you to clean me just for him to soil me!" He growled warningly. 

Starscream stared coldly back at him before his wings drooped and he slowly nodded as he stood up. "Then what happens to me tonight will be on your head." He said numbly before turning away from him and he walked with a limp to the door, pulling it open and closing it again, to Optimus' surprise. 

The door had been unlocked! Starscream actually had pulled it open and left! He could have tried to escape and go get help!nIt didn't make any sense! 

But as Optimus thought more about it, he felt weary again. His systems were running thin and he could feel tired once more. He felt himself slip into recharge, believing he would eventually be visited by his captor again. And when the sick fragger did come, he was going to remain stubbborn. He wouldn't bend to his will. Frag that! 

And Optimus fell into recharge once more. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

It was to the sounds of screams that jolted Optimus out of recharge again. And quite violently. He heard screaming from outside his prison door and down the corridor. The very sound sent chills down his back struts and he gazed in horror at the locked prison door. 

"NO! PLEASE! HE WOULDN'T LET ME! HE WOULDN'T LET ME! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU, MY LOVE! PLEASE! ARGH!!!" 

Those screams were of Starscream! 

Optimus felt heavy terror and grief, as well as guilt striking his very core as he listened to the terrified, pained screams of the Seeker. He heard him crying and begging for mercy! Starscream was being beaten! He could hear clangs of metal sharply coming down upon metal and with each strike, Starscream cried and screamed. 

Suddenly the screams grew louder and closer, nearly hiding the sound of thudding peds. They were coming, Optimus realized. 

The light in his prison flicked off and the door suddenly banged open, revealing that dark shadow of a mech and the brilliant colors of Starscream being flung into the room. He came crashing down right on top of Optimus, who cried in alarm as sharp claws dug in terror into his thighs. He saw a flash of terrified red optics meeting his own in the darkness before the dark shadowy mech was upon the Seeker, throwing a wet rag near the Seeker's hand. 

Optimus could barely see past the widened, trembling wings of Starscream but he knew enough what was about to happen right before him. He heard the distinctive snap of a cod piece opening and heard fingers digging into metal from behind the Seeker's aft, tearing open the obvious interface array cover. 

Starscream screamed as his interface cover was thrown open, his claws digging into Optimus' thighs as he felt the rapist kick his peds apart. He was shoved across the red and blue mech, his face nearly touching the bound mech's own interface cover. 

Optimus gaped in horror at what was happening before him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! He felt guilt flood over him and he was shaking his head. "Stop! Please! Don't hurt him.......!" He was begging. 

But Starscream suddenly drowned out his words in a scream as a thick spike shoved deep inside of his valve and metal banged against metal as the vicious rapist began thrusting in and out at a brutal pace. He off lined his optics, hissing in pain as he felt the sick fragger continue over and over and over. 

"St-stop........!" Optimus whimpered, looking at the darkened form of both the bot napping rapist and the Seeker. He saw the pain on Starscream's face, even in the dark. He felt the frame lying across him jerking back and forth with each thrust the sick fragger did. He felt Starscream's claws digging into his thighs, tightening with every thrust. 

There was heavy pants in the dark room now, both from rapist and victim, clacking of metal hitting metal. The sick sound of lubricant squishing in a stretched valve. 

And all Optimus could do was watch and listen in horror, now and then thrashing against his bonds, wanting so much to stop this horror. 

Suddenly the vicious rapist grunted, his dark frame jerking and arching and even Starscream arched his back, spreading his wings as over load hit both of them. Excess transfluid dripped from the Seeker's now forcefully pressurized spike and then sprayed across the berth and over Optimus, who cringed at the feeling of hot wetness. 

Starscream screamed and scratched Optimus deeply with his claws, now balled up upon his waist. 

The rapist finally yanked his spike out, harshly and stepped back from both mechs on the berth. He shot Optimus a vicious look with those terrifying optics before turning sharply away and marching back outside the door, slamming it shut in the process, leaving both mechs in the darkened room. 

Optimus listened to the heavy pants and hiccuping sobs from the Seeker, who slowly reached over and grabbed the wet rag on the red and blue mech's chassis and began rubbing it against him blindly. 

And Optimus did not protest again. 

Not after the light snap on, blinding him for a moment then allowing him to see the state that Starscream was in. He saw the dents in the Seeker's frame from obvious beatings. He saw the silver lubricant coating and dripping from his valve, still wide open from the assault. He saw the dribbling ener-tears trailing from the burning red optics, splashing down onto Optimus' chassis as the Seeker rubbed furiously at the red and blue frame. 

"St-Starscream........are you......okay?" Optimus asked hesistantly. 

Starscream snarled, shooting him a dark look as he bared sharp denta at him. "DO I FRAGGING LOOK OKAY TO YOU?! I WARNED YOU! I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN! NOW SHUT THE FRAG UP AND LET ME WORK, YOU STUPID GROUNDER!" He snarled. 

Optimus winced but did not blame the Seeker's anger. He knew it was his fault. If only he cooperated. If only he listened. If only he left the Seeker out of it and just fought the monster, himself. 

This would have never happened. 

"I am so sorry. I am sorry. Starscream, I am so sorry." Optimus began repeatedly saying, listening to the sobs of the Seeker as he continued to wash him off, preparing him for his turn with the sick monster who claimed to be their True Love.


	6. Chapter Five

Standing in the living room, staring at the droplets of energon on the kitchenette floor, both Prowl and Jazz felt cold. They couldn't believe this was happening. They could not believe somebot would have the nerve of attacking a Prime. 

Their Prime. Their best friend. Their one time lover. 

Optics trailed across the floor towards the berth room, eyeing the energon drops that they knew from a reportthat a struggle had happened in. 

It was there that the two Enforcers followed the trail, looking as they walked numbly into the room. The trail lead into the room where an Enforcer was taking pictures of the entire room. The energon on the floor. Near the wash racks, leading to the weapons closet where there was a splash of energon. And finally, to the berth where there was definite signs of a struggle. 

It was no doubt about it. 

Optimus had seen his attacker and had tried to fight back. He had struggled with his would be bot napper. He had fought with him on the berth, struggling to get away. 

Yes, Prowl and Jazz felt cold as they looked around the room, eyeing the splashes of spilled energon that they knew were Optimus'. 

This just could not be happening. 

"Prowl, Jazz." They heard their Captain entering the room, sounding grave as could be. 

Prowl did not react but stared at the energon spread out on the corner of the berth, where he knew Optimus had tried to struggle with his attacker. He knew it was there that he had been subdued. And it brought a wave of anger through him to imagine it. 

Jazz, however, turned to face Ultra Magnus, looking as grim as ever. "What do we got, Boss? Who discovered Optimus' disaapearence?" He asked seriously, down to business like. 

Ultra Magnus spared a glance to Prowl, who paid him no mind but knew he was listening. "It was the Landlord. Apparentally two orns ago, Optimus was suppose to meet a few volunteers to go to Kaon for community service projects. But he never showed up. So they came here and was knocking on the door for a good while before going to the Landlord. Three orns' night, a neighbor had heard shouting and struggles from this room and then went to the Landlord to complain." He shook his head sighing. "He waited for Optimus to come down to address the problem but he never showed. When Optimus' fellow volunteers came to the Landlord, they all decided to go into the apartment to see if he was okay. And that was when it was discovered. The energon, the obvious struggle in the berth room. They called Headquarters immediately to file the report." 

"So no one saw anything. No strangers entering Optimus' apartmemt without or with him?" Prowl finally asked as he stared at the energon stained berth. 

Ultra Magnus shook his head. "No witnesses. There was nothing. No one saw anyone enter or exit the apartment with or without Optimus. What do you think happened, Prowl?" He asked firmly. 

Prowl shuttered his optics closed as he tried to visualize the whole thing. He played in his own processor of the possibilities. "It was reported, and Jazz and I knew about it, that Optimus had dinner with his family. It was the night cycle that The Primes got together and spent family time with one another." He said optics still closed. "Optimus must have come home and went to berth for recharge. But something made him get back up. He must have heards something." 

Optics flashed on and the black and chrome mech turned to head back into the kitchenette, looking around. He paused to see the light controls and they were flipped on. He was under the impression nothing had been touched. 

Problem was, the lights were not on, even when the light controls were manuvered to be. 

"Optimus tried to turn on the lights." Prowl said motioning to the co trols before side stepping to see the power boxwhere the razor wires were still up. "He must have gone to the power box to fix them and cut himself on the wires. For some reason," he turned and walked back to the berth room, heading to the wash racks, side stepping around the energon spots on the ground. "He went to the wash racks first. He must have seen the intruder." He turned and looked at the trail towards the weapons closet. "He ran to his weapons closet, trying to get something but the botnapper must have come up behind him and grabbed him." 

Painfully, the Enforcer looked to the berth and felt his spark clench. He didn't like this. He could almost see it clearly as if it were happening right before his optics. "The attacker threw him across the berth, pinning him down. Optimus was grabbing the edge, trying to pull himself away." He said grimly as.he looked at the energon staining the corner. "It doesn't look like there is any transfluid. So the attacker did not......he did not take Optimus sexually. He must have knocked out Prime and carted him out. It still does not explain how no bot saw him taking Optimus from his apartment. Some bot mist have seen something. Anything." He said grimly. 

No one spoke for a long time, taking in all that Prowl said before it was Jazz who spoke, his voice hard. "We will find him, Prowl. Before that even happens. Before this son of a glitch hurts Optimus." He said with a determined growl. 

Prowl's optics hardened with their own fiery determination and he nodded sharply, his door wings held high. He turned and looked right at Ultra Magnus, who also looked seriously determined. "Ultra Magnus, we need to go over everything again. All of the clues. All of the victims. There is something we are missing. There has to be a connection between all of the victims taken by this aftpipe." He said firmly. 

Slowly, Ultra Magnus nodded as he started to turn away. "All right, Prowl. Let's return to Headquarters and start....." he was saying. 

"Hey, uh, Prowl." Ironhide sad from the door way, looking into the living room with narrowed, confused optics. "What's with the Tracker from Steelpine? He is acting weird by sniffing the floor." 

Everyone in the berth room froze and stared before they hurried to see what Ironhide was talking about. And they froze again to see what exactly Hound was doing. 

The green.mech was on his hands and knees, crawling around with his face only a few inches off the ground, sniffing. He was quite an odd sight to see crawling around like that. And even odder to see him smelling the floor. 

"Hound, what are you doing?" Ultra Magnus asked a little bewildered as the mech crawled past the furnishings, still sniffing. 

For a moment, Hound said nothing as he crawled and sniffed his way around the floor until he came to the large glass balconey doors in the living room. He frowned now looking up at the handles before reaching up and pulling it open, surprising everyone when it was unlocked. 

"Did any of your Enforcers open this?" Hound suddenly asked, his country drawl thick. 

Everyone frowned as they looked around at each other and each mech in the room shook their heads. 

Hound stood up and stepped out onto the balconey, going to the rails. He looked down at the city below, measuring the height before turning back to face the confused Enforcers. "Your botnapper is an aerial." He blurted out surprising everyone. 

Optics snapped wide open in shock but Prowl stepped towards their new team member, looking anxious. "How do you know?" He asked hurriedly. 

Hound looked past him into the room before shaking his head and looking back at Prowl. "I told you. I am a Tracker. I have enhanced sensors. I can smell jet fuel in the room. The smell is two orns old but your friend's botnapper must have been really revved up about what he was doing because the smell is still here. I could smell it when we entered. But I thought it was one of your Enforcers or the Landlord. But I noticed none of them are aerials. So that leaves who took Optimus Prime." He said before walking briskly past Prowl into he apartment. "He came in through the balcony. Went to the power box and shut off the power." 

Everyone quickly followed him as Hound went straight to the berth room and to the wash racks. 

Hound narrwed his blue optics as he entered the racks and looked around before swinging aroind to point at the door. "He came in here and hid behind the door. Probably waiting for Optimus to come see him." He side stepped and went back into the berth room, looking around. "Prowl, you're right about the struggle. Optimus must have seen him and fought with him." 

"What else?" Jazz asked excitedly. 

Hound looked at the berth and grew grim. He went over, bending over it and sniffing the blanket on top of it, near the spilled energon before grimacing. "The attacker was really revved up during the struggle. I smell lubricant. I think......I think he might have self serviced before taking Optimus out." He announced. 

Everyone stiffened when they heard that. That brought a light spark of hope to their sparks. Prowl hurried forward and looked at the berth, his optics bright. "Where?" He asked in more of a demand. 

Grimacing, Hound bent over the berth and sniffed around on it. It felt odd and looked odder for all of them but if he could find the lubericant, it would be a big help. 

After a moment, Hound grabbed the blanket, itself and held it up. "It's somewhere on the cooling blanket. I can't pinpoint exactly where, but it's there." He stated, giving it to Prowl, who looked grateful. 

"We will need the CNA analysts to search the cooling blanket for the lubricant. This helps a lot. Thank you, Hound. You have been a big help." Ultra Magnus said proudly. "If the Casabot Killer is responcible for Optimus' disappearence and if he is in deed an aerial, this will help narrow it down. We have our work cut out for us but we are a step closer to catching this bastard. Hopefully, we can do it before something happens to Optomus Prime. Let's return to the Headquarters for debriefing and try to piece this all together." He ordered and everyone moved to get to it. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Iacon Enforcer Headquarters-

Prowl, Jazz and Hound were in a large defriefing room, looking at holoimages of the crime scenes and even of the missing mechs and femmes that were suspected of being victims. They even had holoimages of the two already deactivated. Ultra Magnus and Ironhide were sitting at the holotable where the holoimages were projecting from. 

"All right, gentlemechs. What do we know about this case?" The Captain asked. 

For a moment, they thought for a moment before Prowl pointed at the image of Starlight, before he had gone missing and was killed. "The case started with Starlight when he went missing and then showed at least a megacycle after he, deactivated." He said firmly. 

Jazz nodded as he sat down on a chair and folded his arms, lounging back. "His frame had been ravaged in so many ways. Raped, brutalized. His valve slashed to the pits by some fiery energon blade. Head removed and still missing." He added. 

"Several megacycles later, Stylor's frame shows up in the same way." Ironhide stated as he leaned against the wall, frowning. 

"We have missing bots now." Prowl said now looking at the images of the botnapped mechs and femmes. "From what the Enforcer reports tell, Starlight was the first to go missing. The after him, the mech from Kaon, Soundwave went missing. Then a Crystal City femme designated Airachnid, who happens to be a scientist and a Technorganic, half Cybertronian and half organic. Fourth one to go missing was Stylor and shortly after Arcee, both from the Towers of Iacon, though Stylor is originated from Praxius. The sixth, Tarnian designated Knockout. Starscream was the seventh victim to go missing. Optimus was the eighth to go missing." 

The mechs all frowned as the looked over the images, trying to think hard about what they were missing in this whole set up. 

"Stylor and Starlight are deactivated so that leaves six victims that the Casabot Killer may have in his possession. Why do I get the feeling something is wrong with this picture? Because if I recall, there were eight CNA codes mixed in Stylor. The CNA codes we found were of Soundwave, Starscream, Knockout, Airachnid, Arcee, and two others. Did we even manage to figure out who the other codes belonged to?" Ultra Magnus ased, frowning. 

Prowl nodded as he looked at the results he had collected from before. "The two codes that were in Stylor's valve were of a Tarnian named Shockwave and were of a mech from Altihex designated Makeshift. They are the only two we we  
re not sure if they were missing or not. Blurr gave me the report from the two Enforcers that went to check them out and the reports say that Shockwave and Makeshift are both always unaccounted for. Bots know who they are but they are hardly ever seen by any bot." He informed them. 

"From what I've heard of Shockwave, he is a major scientist from a company ran by a big shot from Kaon named Megatron." Jazz spoke up. "He is the CEO of Decept Icompany. And get this, I heard Megatron tried courting the Prince of Vos once but was shot down." 

Frowns were made in serious debate as everyone took in that bit of information.

"You think Megatron might be Casabot?" Ironhide asked seriously. "Cause I have heard of him before. Met him once too. He is one nasty puece of work but this whole sneaking around, botnapping mechs and femmes, being kind of clever don't seem to be his type. He is smart but I don't think he is that smart. Plus he is an egomaniac. He likes showing off."

"Nonetheless, Ironhide, we cannot rule out any bot. Every bot we are even talking about are suspects." Ultra Magnus said seriously. "Even the victims, their selves. It is a possibility that one of the missing mechs could be the Casabot Killer, himself, or herself. It is possible that he or she is pretending to be a victim amongst the others. What we need to do now is find out more about Shockwave and Makeshift. Find out where they are and if they really are missing." He said firmly. 

"One thing I want to know," Prowl spoke up frowning as he stared at the images with a hard stare. "What is the connection betwee the victims? Why them? Why did the Casabot Killer pick them? What was about them that made him pick them as his victims?" He asked frowning. 

Now everyone frowned as they thought about it. They knew he had a point. There had to be some kind of connection between the victims. But what?

"They're unique." 

Heads jerked around in surprise at what Hound had said, all once again surprised. They had almost forgotten he was even there. But it was what he had said that caught them.

"What was that, dawg?" Jazz asked frowning. 

Hound was staring at the images of the victims and was looking thoughtful about them. He pointed at the images after a moment of being lost in his own processor. "Look. It has to ne their colors, their backgrounds. Their talents. Optimus is red and blue with flames. Usually red and blue clashes together. But he wears the colors well. And then look at Airachnid. She is a spiderformer. There is only two Technorganics that are spiderformers in Cybertron." He stated. 

It began to dawn on all of them as they realized that the green mech was right. Theycouldn't believe they hadn't seen it before. 

"Soundwave is also a spark splitter." Prowl said in realization. "It says in his files he can split his spark and create actual bots in ways that usual Cybertronians can't."

"What about the others?" Ultra Magnus asked now sounding a little more excited than before. 

"Well, Knockout is exactly his name. He is hot!" Jazz said whistling as he looked at the red medic. And then grimaced when sent him an acid like stare. "Plus he's a medic. And a good one, according to his file. He is considered the second best to Ratchet." He added a little weakly. 

"Starlight was also a world class musician. Considered the best for his solar lyre skills." Ironhide grunted. 

"Stylor was a world class model, as well." Ultra Magnus said thoughtfully. "What about the others? Arcee, for one." 

Everyone frowned trying to think while Prowl was looking at Arcee's file before he stiffened. "She is a triplet." He said in surprise and received confused looks. 

"Uh, so is Starscream. So what?" Ironhide asked frowning. 

Prowl shook his head as he looking over at him, optics bright as he looked around at everyone. "Yes, but it is common for Seekers to have triplets. They are nearly the only Cybertronians who can carry trines. But Arcee and her twin sisters, Chromia and Moonracer, they are the only Grounder triplets in existence. There are twins in our world but not triplets. Plus it says here, in Arcee's file that she is also a triple changer. She can transform three different modes. Her usial bipedal mode, a motorbike and a spy drone aerial. She is a Grounder and an Aerial." He stated in a matter of fact tone. 

That definitely had optics open in surprise. That was something that wasn't common at all in their world at all. 

"Well.......that is unique." Jazz whistled. "But what about Starscream, Shockwave and Makeshift?" 

Prowl frownedlooking at the files before his optics lit up again. "Well, I think Starscream may be a little obvious. He is a Prince of Vos, and one of the most lovely Seekers in the Seeker kingdom. Plus it says here that he can be the loudest. His medical reports say that he can hit up to high decibals that can shatter glass in an entire city. And to add on that, he is from a royal family, and yet, unlike pretty much all royals, he chose to go into science. You do not see that happen every day with royals." He stated. 

Slowly, everyone nodded before turning their attention onto the last two. 

"Now what about Shockwave and Makeshift? What is so unique about them?" Ironhide asked as he frowned. 

There was no answer for a long moment as everyone studied the files before them and even stared at the images. They couldn't really put their fingers on it about......

"Oh, it says here that Makeshift can sorcel. He copies the images of other bots and takes the look as his very own. In every way. That is really rare. Not many can do that." Jazz said brightening. 

"Sorcel? I haven't heard of that ability before." Hound said sounding confused. 

Jazz grimaced as he tried to think of how to explain it in simple terms. "Okay, think of it this way, Hound Dawg. Makeshift can scan, say......me, for one! And he will make himself look exactly like me in every way. Looks, signature, probably smell too. He would be the perfect master of disguise, or spy for one." He stated. 

Hound slowly nodded, now understanding. He had to admit that he was impressed withthe sound of someone doing that. That was quite unique in it's own way. "But what about Shockwave? What is so unique about him?" He asked looking at the image of the deep purple and black mech with one optic in the cent of his face. He didn't seem to have much features other than that and a small mouth under the optic. 

"It is probably because of how brilliant he is in science. He is considered a genius amongst scientists." Ultra Magnus offered as a suggestion.

Prowl slowly shook his head as he studied the images of the missing bots. "It just doesn't add up, though. Seeing all of these victims and then him, he just doesn't seem the same as them. I am not going to be critical about this but.....it is a fact. He is not as good looking as the rest are. I just cannot see why the Casabot Killer would want him. He may be unique in his processor, his brilliance in science. But he isn't like the others." He said frowning as he stared at the image of Shockwave. 

"Well, until we manage to locate Shockwave or find out if he is indeed missing like the other victims, we cannot rule that opinion out." Ultra Magnus said grimly. He pushed himself to his peds and sighed. "I think it best if I go meet Megatron, myself. See if he can shed light on the matter of Shockwave. Ironhide, you are with me again. Jazz, Prowl and Hound, you have the more difficult job right now to do."

Frowning, all three mechs looked at him in question. They knew the whole case was going to be difficult. But by the way their Captain had said it, it sounded like something they surely were not going to like this at all. 

"What one would that be, Cap?" Jazz asked tilting his head. 

Ultra Magnus smiled tightly but still did not look too happy about even thinking about this at all. He knew they were not going to like it, that was for sure. "One, we need to know if each victim had any stalkers. We know Starscream did. But we are not sure about the others. They must have had something. By the sound of this, the Casabot Killer knew how to even get to these victims. He knew his way around Optimus' apartment. I want to know how. It must have been the same for the others. And two, The Prime Family do not know that Optimus is missing yet. No one has gone to inform them. They need to know." He said gravely. 

Silence and stares. 

"Slag. Did ya really have to make us be the ones to drop the bomb to Alpha and Solus and the kids?" Jazz asked with a groan. 

Ultra Magnus shrugged as he took a step towards the door. "Like it or not, you and Prowl are close to Optimus, Jazz. And his faily knows you. I think it best they hear it from you before they hear about it when or if Optimus ever shows up, and I don't want to say but I have to, dead. You know how he is, gentlemechs. Optimus may try to fight his attacker. And if he does, it will probably only anger him. I don't want to even think about this, guys. I really don't. But we have to. It is more than likely he.......he is probably being assaulted right now."

Prowl and Jazz both grimaced painfully, knowing he was probably right. If the Casabot killer did enjoy interfacing his victims, calling them his True Loves, it was more than likely that Optimus was.........

Sighing, Prowl nodded slowly, his door wings hanging low. It was too painful to think of. "We will go visit The Primes now then. You are right, Captain. They will want to hear it from us." He said grimly and Jazz nodded in agreement. 

"Then let's get to it." Ultra Magnus said as he turned and started out with Ironhide right behind him. It was time to pay a visit to Kaon, once again. 

Unfortunately, he had been right. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

~•~Unknown location~•~

"NO! Get off of me! Optimus boomed as he thrashed against his bonds, struggling so hard to get away from those searching fingers. He snarled and bared his denta at the black mech in the dark. He could barely see him at all. 

But he sure could feel him. He felt that sharp tipped hand tracing fingers his codpiece, rubbing the seams too passionately. 

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" Optimus yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls of his prison cell, cuffs clacking loudly as he thrashed. The berth under him rattled as he continued to thrash, trying to pull at his bonds. He felt fear seizing at him. He was tiring and finding himself completely helpless. 

The dark mech ignored him as he continued to trail his fingers along the seams, ignoring the panting, growling and pleading Prime to stop touching him. He traced the codpiece until he dipped one claw past the seam and began prying it open. 

"N-no! Please! Don't!" Optimus begged, panic starting to rise. 

Again, the dark mech ignored him as he pried the protective cover out of the way and looked down at what laid as his prize. He paused for only a moment to stare at Optimus' valve before slowly, torturously touching the folds. 

"N-no........no, no, no......" Optimus kept saying, now squeezing his optics shut and bracing himself as he felt the vicious rapist start to sink his finger past his valve rim, deep inside of him. He tried to pull his hips away, pressing his aft hard into the berth to escape that hand. 

But it was no use. 

The rapist pushed his finger deeper into the valve, now touching the sensitive nodes along the canal. He began rubbing his finger along those nodes, in and out, earning a whimper and a cry of panic from his new victim. 

"Ugh........stop. ple-please.......stop." Optimus whispered painfully, trying so hard to jerk his hips away again, only to help stimulate his valve's nodes. "Argh!" He gasped. 

A dark chuckle finally rose out from the darkness as the mech began thrusting his finger faster, rubbing harder and earning pants and a weak groan from his new toy. Lubricant was slowly starting to fill the valve, coating the fingers that slicked in and out. He pulled his hand back only a little before he added a second finger with the first and pushed back in, stretching Optimus' valve. "You are mine." That dark whisper spoke after he began thrusting his fingers in and out. 

Optimus gasped, his back starting to arch and his cooling fans clicking on. He hated this his own frame was starting to betray him. He felt pleasure in this sick, twisted act. He didn't want it! He didn't want this! He wanted this sick fragger to stop!

But the mech continued rubbing, teasing, stretching his valve before he scissored his fingers and earned a pained but pleasured gasp from the mech trapped on the berth. 

Suddenly the fingers were gone and the mech was moving. He had lifted one leg and swung it over and on top of Optimus' legs begore pulling his other one up until he was straddling the red and blue panicking mech. His fingers returned to the soaked valve, pushing in past the now swollen lips, a third finger adding to the two. 

Optimus groaned and gasped, his optics shutting tighter and he he arched his back, pleasure betrayingly moving out through his frame. His cooling fans spun faster and faster and he could feel over load slowly coming. He thrashed and tugged at his wrosts, seeing he could no longer move his legs with the mech pinning them down. 

Weakly, Optimus opened his optics, which were now flooded with optic fluid, spilling down the corners and rolling down his cheeks. "Primus......help me." He whispered as the mech continued to thrust in and out his fingers before they finally pulled out. He made the mistake to look at the mech, hoping he was finished with him before snapping his optics shut when he heard the tell tale of a cod piece sliding back and a spike was pressurizing. 

Optimus braced himself, his entire frame tensed and waiting to feel the pressure to press against his opening. 

But.....it didn't come. 

He felt the berth start rocking gently and heard the mech's breathing change. He frowned deeply before slowly opening one optic to see what his rapist was doing. And almost wished he hadn't. 

While it was very difficult to see the mech in the darkness, Optimus saw the frame on top of his shaking, shoulder plates hunched. The arms were moving. But......what was he......?

Oh, oh!

Optimus' optics widened in horror and disgust when he realized what the mech was doing. He felt the light brush of a hand brush his inner thigh and it was moving up and down. He realized what the rapist was doing, right on TOP OF HIM!!! 

THE SICK FRAGGER WAS SELF SERVICING!!! ON TOP OF HIM!!!

It was clear by the shadows that the rapist was jacking off, his speed starting to speed up. His breathing started to pick up, as well and a moan was emitted from the dark shadow. Silver transfluid was starting to drip onto Optimus' front, dribbling over his valve ad he just wanted to purge! He wanted this nightmare to just be over with! 

After a little while of feeling the frame on top of his rocking several times, there came a low groan and hot stickiness sprayed right on top of Optimus frame, making him grimace and turn his head away so he didn't have to watch. He was sure this was it. The rapist would try and take him any megaclick. 

But after a few pants, the frame above moved before swinging his legs off of the red and blue Prime, turning away. The mech in the dark strode towards the door and pulled it open, where he stepped out of the room and closed the door again. 

Leaving Optimus to sink against the berth, shaking in fear and numb relief. 

The rapist hadn't taken him. He prepared him to take him but he hadn't done it. He had simply jacked him off then jacked off on top of him, covering him in transfluid before just leaving. He didn't know if he should be worried or relieved. But for now, he seemed like he was being given time. 

Time for what though? Or rather, when?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notice:
> 
> Okay, I know that's not true about Arcee being a triple changer and all, but I was hoping to just make her a little more interesting so she could be one of the victims. Hope none of my readers mind. 
> 
> I am glad you are enjoying the story though. But I will not promise you it will not get worse. Can't do that. Anyway, love hearing feedback from some of you. Hope to hear more. 
> 
> Until next chapter, have a nice day. :D


	7. Chapter Six

This was was really hard.

To be able to just sit there, watching a loving carrier sob as she curled into her mate, who didn't look any more happier than she did when they were told that their son, their sparkling, had been botnapped. Even their other sons did not look happy, but devastated to hear their brother was missing. The youngest of the mechs was even shedding some ener-tears, shaking against his oldest brother from the sheer words that had been spoken. 

This was just too hard on Prowl, Jazz and Hound as they sat there after telling The Primes that Optimus had been taken. They had knew this was going to happen but it was still hard. 

When the three Enforcers had even arrived at The Primes manor near the heart of Iacon, they had all decided to let Prowl be the one to tell them. He was better with words as it was. 

And upon ringing the entrance alarm, they, had waited for somebot to answer. 

It had been Solus Prime who answered, smiling brightly when she saw her creation's two best friends. She knew them well from the time her Optimus had been a younhogling, making friends with them and always playing together with Prowl and Jazz. "Prowl, Jazz," she said happy to see them and even offered a welcoming smile to Hound, not knowing him but figuring he was a new friend. "Hello. You are?" 

Hound smiled shyly as he looked at the elegant silver and blue femme. "Hound, ma-am. My name is Hound." He said politely. 

Solus just smiled before holding the door open and motioning for the three mechs to come in. "It is a pleasure to meet you then, Hound. Please, why don't all of you come in? Optimus is not here, though. I believe he went to Kaon for one of his Community Service projects." She told them. 

Pain seized inside all three Enforcers' sparks, knowing this was going to be hard to tell her that they knew that. That they knew Optimus actually wasn't on a Community Service project. They were not going to like doing this but it must be done. 

Stopping from going in, and the other two followed his suite, Prowl tried to steel himself, tried to look professional. It was only his optics that revealed sorrow and pain. "Actually, Solus, Optimus is the reason we are here." He said firmly. 

The smile on Solus' face faded only slightly and she looked uncertain. "What happened? Is Optimus in trouble? Did he do something wrong?" She asked immediately, her voice trembling a little as the possibilities entered her prpcessor. She didn't look convinced though. She knew, and her son's two best friends knew that Optimus would never get into trouble. He wasn't the kind to get into trouble. 

"Solus," Prowl said, his vocoder straining to stay professional but trembling ever so slightly. "I think we should sit down. There is something that you and your family needs to know. Is Alpha home?" 

Solus was starting to look very uncertain as she immediately ushered all three inside, leading them into a foyer and then into a sitting room where Alpha was sitting and reading a media datapad. 

It took a little time for Prowl to even start explaining because he wanted all of the family units there to reveal his dreadful news. 

Unfortunately, Sentinel was the only one who was not at the mansion. He was out and about on his own, which Solus immediately called for him to come home. 

But they couldn't wait for him to arrive so the three Enforcers sat down with The Primes, all sparks falling in dread and then dispair when Prowl finally explained to them of what happened to Optimus. He did not give them details of the botnap, nor told them why Optimus was probably botnapped, probably to never return without assistance. The Primes did not need to hear that a serial rapist and killer was probably the one who had Optimus. 

Still, there was the fact that Alpha was suspiciously staring at the three Enforcers. He knew they were hiding some of the details and probably for good reason. 

"Thank you for letting us know, Prowl, Jazz and Hound. I must ask, why has the botnapper not called us for a ransome yet?" The Head Prime asked frowning as he held his grieving mate. 

Prowl and Jazz shared a glance with one another, looking pained but they shook their heads as they looked back at Alpha Prime. "We believe the botnapper is........collecting unique mechs and femmes. Optimus caught their optics because of his unique colors and noble personality." The black and chrome mech asked as he stayed professional as ever. 

"So.......Optimus isn't the only one missing?" Nexus Prime asked, looking at the Enforcers while he had his hand on Rodimus' shaking back. 

Jazz shook his head as he looked sympathetically at him. "No, afraid not, Nex. There is a handful of mechs and femmes that has been taken too. The botnapper is trying to be some kind of serial botnapper." He said carefully. 

Though that earned a shaking sob from Solus as she looked over at him. "Serial........usually that means serial killer too, don't it? How many are dead?" She asked forcefully. 

Jazz grimaced shaking his head but a fierce look from Solus had him relent and Prowl nodded for him to just admit it. "Two, ma-am. But we won't let the same happen to Optimus! I promise!" He said quickly when Solus started sobbing agan. 

Prowl nodded firmly, his optics meeting Alpha's. "We will do everything we can to bring Optimus home. We will not let anything happen to him. The entire Enforcers squad is working tirously to bringing the botnapped mechs and femmes home safely. Optimus will be the main focus but we will save them all and put this Serial Botnapper to justice. I promise." He said seriously. 

Alpha nodded with a heavy sigh before he released Solus and pushed himself up to his peds, whispering to her. "Well in that case, you must need to be going so you can work. I will walk you to the door. Thank you for informing us, Prowl and Jazz and Hound. You have our gratitude." He said and the other family units nodded in agreement. 

Solus stood up when the Enforcers did and immediately gave them each a hug, though Hound heated up a little in embarrassment, yet happiness that he was included. She hugged Prowl the longest, though Jazz's hug had been pretty long too. "Bring my sparkling home, Prowl and Jazz. Please, just bring him home safe." She cried softly, ener-tears running down her face. 

Prowl and Jazz both smiled at her and nodded before they and Hound made to follow Alpha to the door. 

Upon reaching it, Alpha turned and blocked them from leaving, his expression serious ashe looked directly at Prowl. "The botnapper had perverse intentions for Optimus, doesn't he?" He asked suddenly. 

All three Enforcers blinked in surprise but figured that he wasnot an idiot whatsoever. He knew that they were trying to protect him and his family from the details but he knew that was what it had to be. 

Prowl frowned after a moment, serious before he nodded. "I am afraid so, Alpha. I cannot promise you that Optimus will come home unscathed but he will come home. One way or the other. And alive. But.......I am afraid he may be mentally scarred even in the slightest." He stated. 

Alpha sighed, lowering his head as he took that in before looking at the black and chrome. "There was something else you wanted to ask before but was afrad to do it in front of Solus and the boys, wasn't there? What was it?" He asked warily. 

"Yes, there was something. Optimus usually tells us everything. But we didn't know if he tried hiding anything from us. But did Optimus have any stalkers that he wouldn't tell us about?" Prowl asked frowning. 

For a moment, Alpha looked thoughtful before he slowly nodded. "I believe there were one or two mechs who would harrass him because of his good looks. They were always tailing him, asking him out. And no matter how many times he said no, they kept bothering him. It was eventually when Magnus and Vector found out about his stalkers did they put an end to it. Protective older brothers can be........persuasive." He said chuckling. 

Prowl managed a light smile, himself but Jazz was frowning. "Why didn't he say anything to us about stalkers? We could have done something. We are Enforcers?" He asked slightly offended. 

"Jazz." Prowl sighed. 

Alpha smiled, shaking his head as he looked at Jazz gently. "He didn't want to worry, you two. Plus you know Optimus. He didn't want to cause trouble. Even for a couple of stalkers harrassing him, trying to get him to go out with them." He stated softly. 

Prowl slowly nodded, with Jazz. They did understand that. Optimus always did not like causing trouble. 

"Alpha, do you know who the stalkers were? It could be possible that one of them moght have been too obsessed with Optimus that they might have even be willing to take him." Prowl said seriously. 

Frowning, Alpha tried to think for a moment before he slowly nodded. "There were three of them, if I recall. One was an Iaconian femme named Elita One. She was harmless enough though. She mostly only teased him and never went too far into harrassing him. Truth be told, he seemed flattered she would bother him. I highly doubt she would do anything to hurt him. She didn't seem the type at all. The second one was a flashy looking fellow from Tarn. Red and silver and black. Really pretty on the optics. He was the one always making.......interfacial remarks at Optimus. Optimus was always uncomfortable with him because of his lewd behavior. Sometimes even annoyed when the mech touched him. His name was, I believe, Knockout." He didn't seem to have noticed all of them stiffening at the mere mentioning of that name. "As for the last one, I am not too sure about. I believe he stopped doing it when Optimus rejected his passes a few times. He was a big mech, if I remember right. A Kaonian. Rusted silver, maroon highlights. Red optics. I think Optimus once said his name was........Megatron." 

Prowl, Jazz and Hound stiffened, optics widening in surprise and now complete alert. Two of the mentioned names.......one a supposibly victim and another, Ultra Magnus was.going to question right now. 

Both Prowl and Jazz glanced at one another, one nodding and the other sending a silent comm to give their Captain a heads up about Megatron. Hound knew what theu were doing and Alpha suspected but he didn't say anything. 

However, before anything else could be said, the door behind them opened, making all four mechs turn to see who just entered, and Jazz had to bite back a groan. 

The tall, solid build of Sentinel had finally graced them with his appearence. 

Blinking in surprise, Sentinel stared at the three Enforcers and his creator before grimacing in disgust as he realized who two of them were instantly. "Oh, great. It's Optimus' bumbling mechfriends." He grumbled as he eyed them. "What're you, idiots, doing here?" 

Jazz growled but Prowl placed his hand on the smaller mech's shoulder, looking at the large blue frame seriously. Alpha frowned at his son, shaking his head. "They brought us news about Optimus, Sentinel. He's......" he was saying. 

Sentinel scowled loudly as he folded his arms and looked away from them. "Of course they did! They're his buddies, after all. What did he do now? Win a Good Guy award for all of the good deeds......" he was growling. 

"He has been botnapped, Sentinel." Prowl interrupted firmly. 

Sentinel stiffened, his optics widening as he snapped his attention to the black and chrome. For once, he looked stunned stupid. "What?" He asked quietly now. 

Alpha sighed as he slumped a little in misery at the reminder. "Prowl, Jazz and their new Enforcer, Hound brought us news that Optimus was attacked in his apartment. He was taken by force and probably is being harmed as we speak, Sentinel." He said sadly. 

Staring wide optic'd at the four of them, Sentinel slowly dropped his arms to his side before growing serious. "Do you know who dod it?" He asked and received head shakes. "Was it that black mech that was following him around ten orns ago?" 

Now, all of them stiffened, looking at him in alarm. This was something new. 

"What black mech?!" Jazz asked hurriedly. 

Sentinel shrugged, somewhat irritated. "I don'tknow. Some creepy but hot black mech. Actually, I think he was dark purple tinted in black. Long frame, somewhat bulky around the shoulders. War build. Looked to me some kind of Heliformer. Or maybe he was a Seeker, I don't know. He had the most interesting pair of optics, I'll tell ya. Purple and red. Tall, dark and handsome. Peh!" He scowled, looking away in annoyance. "Why does all the good looking ones always go after Optimus? It's always Optimus this, Optimus tha........." 

"Sentinel! Focus! What about this mech?! When did you see him following Optimus?!" Prowl demanded his spark starting to whirl in his spark chamber. 

Sentinel scowled at him but huffed. "It was ten orns ago. I saw Optimus at the Iacon Shopping Mall. I was there, hanging out with some buddies and I saw 'Dear Little Brother' just walking, doing some window shopping. And then I saw the mech. He was looking right at him. Following him. He looked like he wanted to jump Optimus' gears." He grumbled. 

Prowl, Jazz and Hound glanced at one another, now dead serious. This might have been the chance they needed to rescuing Optimus. 

"Sentinel, we need you to come with us down to the Headquarters for questioning." Prowl suddenly said, firmly. 

Sentinel looked flabbergasted, shaking his head as he looked at him. "WHAT?! NO WAY!!" He snarled.

"Sentinel!" Alpha barked furiously at him, his face completely serious enough to make the blue Prime cringe. "Sentinel, if Prowl, Jazz and Hound is going to find Optimus, they may need your help. You need to go with them and let them question you about what you know. It might be the only way of saving Optimus." 

Huffing, Sentinel scowled but slowly nodded as he looked at the three Enforcers. "Fine. But if what I say helps you get Optimus back, I want some of the fragging credit, got it? At least if we do save Little Brother Dear, I can have something to hold over him." He said firmly. 

Jazz looked at him in disgust, shaing his head as he couldn't believe the nerve of Sentinel. He and Prowl knew it was just black mail material that he was looking for against Optimus. It just didn't seem like he was even interested in rescuing his brother but wanting credit to be a hero.

Prowl, however,just nodded as he turned towards the door. "Fine. Whatever you say, Sentinel. But we need to get moving. Optimus might not have a whole lot of time. Jazz, call Ultra Magnus and Ironhide back. Tell them it might not be Megatron after all." He said.

"Megatron?! Ha! Don't tell me you actually suspected Megatron of botnapping Optimus! Puh-lease! He is an megomaniac! If he was.going to botnap Optimus, he'd make a show about it!" Sentinel scowled but he was ignored. "His Science Head, Shockwave, on the other hand, he is a creepy closet perve! Get this! I once caught him self servicing in his office! He had snuck spy cams in......." Sentinel was booming. 

Prowl, Jazz, Hound and Alpha all stared at him but it was Prowl who asked, "You know Shockwave?" 

Sentinel stopped his blabbing and froze with horror. He looked like he had just blown a deep dark secret and was slapped for it. "What?" He asked numbly. 

"How do you know Shockwave, Sentinel? When was the last time you saw him? Before he went missing?" Jazz asked suspiciously. 

Optics wide, Sentinel dared to look horrifiedly embarrassed. "Oops." He blurted out.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us on such short notice, Megatron. We do appreciate you taking time from your busy schedule to do so." Ultra Magnus said as he and Ironhide found their seats that were offered by the large Kaonian mech in the room. 

Megatron as very large, in deed, even bigger than Ironhide and Ultra Magnus, who were not small, their selves. He was a rusty silver colored mech with more spines and spikes than they had ever seen, one that could be seen in the Gladiator Pits of Kaon. 

From his file told the two Enforcers, Megatron was once a Gladiator who built himself up a great empire of a company in Kaon. Starting out as a miner of the lowest caste then moving up as a Gladiator and now a CEO of a great company that manufactured all sorts of things, such as new machinary for miners to use to legalized weapons for the military fractions like the Enforcers their selves. He had made quite a name for himself, of course. 

But still, Ultra Magnus and Ironhide knew not to let their guard down to this mech. While his company was important to the Cybertronian Economy, he was obviously a dangerous mech. 

They did not want to make an enemy out of him unless je could be the Casabot Killer. 

"The pleasure is all mine, Ultra Magnus." Megatron said with a deep gravelly voice that seemed to echo off the walls of the luxery office. "But I doubt you came for a social call. So why don't we just get down to it. What brings the infamous Enforcer Captain of Iacon to my presense?" 

Ultra Magnus sighed softly, steeling himself for business. He knew he would have to be careful on what to say to this large mech that could probably crush his head if he wanted to fight. "The Iacon Enforcers are on a case, Megatron that has brought a few things to pur attention. Some which do mention one of your employees. A mech designated as Shockwave." He paused to see what Megatron's reaction was to that. And all the large did was frown, interest in his optics. "We believe Shockwave is missing, possibly botnapped." He added carefully. 

Megatron now looked surprised at that. "Shockwave? Botnapped?! Why would anyone ever botnap him?! His scientific experiements?" He asked in concern. 

Ultra Magnus shrugged. "Possibly. Can you verify when you last seen Shockwave?" He asked frowning seriously. 

Megatron rubbed his chin but shrugged as he tried to think. "A megacycle ago, at least. He wanted me to see his latest invention. A holoimager, if I am not mistaken." He stated in a matter of fact tone. 

Ultra Magnus frowned at the sound of that, but.clearly imterested. "What is that, if I may ask?" He asked, tilting his head. 

Megatron smirked, looking like.he wanted to keep it a mystery but then shrugged, deciding to humor the Enforcer Captain. "It is disguise invention if you want to call it that. Once it is attached to a bot, it can disguise the wearer however they want to. Shockwave was buidling it for the Enforcers. It was going to be a surprise but since you asked, I will tell. Your Enforcers could easily use it for undercover work. It can make you look however you want and fool anybot. Perfect for espionage." He stated. 

Ultra Magnus still frowned but did look interested. "One of these days I would like to see it work. But right now I do need to know more about Shockwave. A few key points of evidence would state that Shockwave was botnapped for.....personally use more than scientific. Did Shockwave ever have stalkers of some kind?" He asked. 

Megatron blinked in surprise before throwing his head back and booming with laughter. "Are you indicating that somebot took Shockwave for interfacing?! That is ludicris!" He laughed. 

Ultra Magnus frowned before sharing a glance with Ironhide, who shrugged. Neither one seemed to get what was so.funny at all. "Why is that?" The Captain asked. 

Megatron, still snorting with laughter, shook his head as he folded his large arms. "One, Shockwave has the sense of sexual desire of a piece of scrap. If somebot wanted to interface him, they are definitely in for a bored time. Trust me, I know because I once tried. He thinks interfacing is illogical and useless. And two, he had his fragging valve plugged up after my last attempt to get him to overload." He stated still snorting. 

Now bewildered, both Enforcers did look stunned. "What do you mean? He can't overload? And you actually interfaced with him before?" Ironhide asked stunned. 

Megatron shrugged. "Yes, I have. And no, he cannot. Let's face it. Shockwave is not the best looking mech alive. He only interfaces mechs as scientific studies. I was only.......indulging him for his studies. He wanted to study the results of overload. Wanted to know the logical reasoning of why bots liked interfacing. And I only assisted him because he is my best scientist after all. He works best when he is focusing on something at once. Sure, he can multitask but the idea of overload was bothering him. So I helped him out." He stated. 

Ultra Magnus pressed his mouth firmly, thoughts now running through his head. He wasn't sure what to make of this type of information. 

However before he could ask his next question he had on processor, he felt his internal comms go off and a slight glance at it, he saw.that it was Jazz. 'Go ahead, Jazz. And make it quick. I am in the middle of speaking to Megatron.' He quickly sent once he answered the call. 

'Right-O, boss. We.just got word from Alpha Prime that one of Optimus' stalkers happened to be Megatron, himself. You might want to ask him about that and probably about Starscream too, since he was trying to court him.' Jazz sent to him. 

Ultra Magnus stiffened in surprise before looking at Megatron, who raised an optic ridge. He slowly nodded as he sat up seriously. "Megatron, can I ask you something personal?" He asked once he closed the comm with Jazz. 

Megatron just shrugged and nodded for him to go on. 

"We have confirmation that you once tried to court the Prince of Vos, Starscream and then Optimus Prime of Iacon. Is that true?" Ultra Magnus asked and felt Ironhide stiffen beside him.

Megatron looked surprised for a moment before signing and nodding. "I suppose you're thinking I may have had something to do with Starscream's disappearence, don't you?" He asked and then waved off the stiff look the Enforcers gave him. "I already explained this to the Princes, Thundercracker and Slywarp when they came asking the same thing. I did not have anything to do with why Starscream is missing. Yes, I was disappointed when he rejected my courting but that was his decision. As for Optimus Prime, I found him quite.....handsome. I did try and court him but he never seemed to like my advances. He was too polite to reject them either. It was his brother who told me off so that was why I stopped. I haven't seen him, nor tried to court him for half a vorn now." He grew serious. "He has gone missing as well, hasn't he? That is why you are asking about him." 

Ultra Magnus hesistated before deciding to be honest. "Yes. He has. Whoever has taken Starscream possibly has taken Optimus. That is the case we are on. And if Shockwave is in deed missing as well, it is possible he is in the same area as they are. That is why it is imperative we locate Shockwave. We need to know if he had something to do with their disappearences or he is like them. A victim." He stated. 

Megatron growled, his optics darkening. "And I take it that I am a suspect." He held up a hand when Ultra Magnus and Ironhide both grimaced. "No, do not think I am offended. I am not. It would be......logical to think that. I promise you I did not have anything to do with the disappearences of Starscream, nor Optimus Prime. You don't have to take my word for it. But know this, I have just barely began to build my company right where I want it. I would not destroy all of that just because I was rejected by two I desired for." He told them. 

Ultra Magnus slowly nodded as he straightened. "Noted. If you know anything about Shockwave's whereabouts, would you inform us?" He asked firmly. 

Megatron only nodded. "I would. But I can guarantee you this, if Shockwave was botnapped, it wasn't for his interfacing. Like I said, he interfaces like a rock. He has no emotions at all. He is one boring mech to frag." He stated. 

Again, Ultra Magnus nodded, taking the consideration of note. It still didn't answer the question of why Shockwave's CNA was inside a dead mech's frame. "Megatron, one more question. Did Shockwave ever try.......well, using his spike?" He asked frowning. 

"I doubt it." Megatron answered immediately. 

"Why's that?" Ironhide was the one to ask. 

Megatron snorted when he thought about how to answer that. "Because the first time I ever interfaced him for his overload studies, I noticed something odd about him. He doesn't have a spike. Apparently when he was a youngling, his creator circumsized him." He stated. 

Optics grew wide at that bit of news, from both Enforcers. "What?!" They blurted out. 

"Shockwave was casterated as a youngling. His creator cut off his spike. So he doesn't have one. The damage was so severe that he has only a valve now. And because that is plugged by his choice, he does not interface. He was pretty disappointed when he didm't get results out of his interfacing and overloading experiments but it was illogical for him to continue when he couldn't do it. So he plugged himself." He informed the two now stunned mechs. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Unknown location-

Optimus woke abruptly to the sound of his prison door opening and he looked fearfully at the door, expecting the dark mech to enter. He was sure it was time for his turn to be raped. 

But surprisingly, it wasn't the dark mech. 

Starscream entered the prison, limping as he did but carrying a tray full of energon cubes. He did not look happy whatsoever, though. He was still quite peeved at Optimus for the orns before when he was raped by their captor. "Room service." He growled now walking over to set the tray down on a berth side table. 

Optimus blinked up at him but could not help himself to staring hungrily at the energon. "What are those for?" He asked numbly. 

The Seeker gave him a sour look as if asking if Optimus really was asking that. "For consuming, duh. You have gone a few orns now without fuel. It was punishment for not letting me wash you. While mine was......." he cut himself off, shuddering at the memory of being taken on top of Optimus. "Anyway, I am to feed you. Are you going to refuse this time?" 

Looking sadly at him, Optimus shook his head. "No. I am quite hungry if not starving. If I go without any fuel, I might enter stassis lock." He stated. 

Starscream nodded before he picked one cube up and brought it to Optimus' mouth so he could drink. He sat down on the edge of the berth while the red and blue mech slowly consumed the first cube. "I have to warn you. There is another reason why I am in here." He said quietly. 

Optimus looked at him in question, already feeling dread creeping up on him. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this. "What?" He asked wearily. 

Starscream let his optics fall at the thought but he picked up another cube. "He......he wants me to frag you." He whispered. 

It couldn't be helped. Optimus spluttered and the next energon cube and began choking, which caused the Seeker to quickly lift up his head so he could get the energon down. It took a moment for the red and blue Prime to clear his intakes to gasp out, "What?!" 

"I am not very happy about it either, Prime. Believe me. Last thing I want to do is frag you! Especially since you are the reason I got into trouble the first time!" Starscream spat. "But I don't want to be raped again! Not by him! So what's it going to be?!" 

Optimus was at a loss. He didn't want to even think about interfacing right now. But he didn't want to be the reason for Starscrea being raped again. He didn't want to see or hear the pain of the Seeker. He wouldn't want that. 

Sighing, the Prime shuttered off his optics before looking at Starscream again. "All right. We will play his sick game. Spike or valve?" He asked warily. 

Starscream blinked in surprise, not believing that he was actually giving in. But then he shook his head and cleared his vocoder. "Uh......valve. I mean, spike! Ugh! You get to spike me. That's what he said." He grumbled. 

Optimus sighed but nodded as he looked away. "When? Now?" He asked quietly. 

Starscream slowly nodded as he glanced towards Optimus' thighs, at his codpiece. He didn't look happy but there was interest in his optics. "It's a good thing you're handsome. Because I am not too happy about interfacing with some mech I don't know that well. I only know your name and that is it." He stared grumpily. 

Optimus managed a small smile at that. "I actually feel the same. I don't like interfacing with bots I don't know or trust. Do you think he will allow us time to.....well, get to know each other forst?" He asked now frowning. 

"More than likely not. He gets too impatient if we go too slow." Starscream grumbled agai before he lift a hand and lightly touched Optimus' thigh, yet not too close to his codpiece. 

"Would it be better if I just let you take the lead?" Optimus asked in concern. He'd rather take lead himself but with his frame still chained down and the fact that it hadn't been him who had been raped Primus knew how many times, he figured it was best if he relinquished control to Starscream. 

The Seeker grimaced as he looked at him, his hand now trailing ever closer to Optimus' codpiece and sending pleasant tingles into his frame. "Maybe. You don't mind?" He asked meeting his optics. 

"Don't have much of a choice, do we? Unless you have a key to the stassis cuffs." Optimus grumbled now. 

Starscream snorted but shook his head as he now began tracing his fingers across Optimus' growing warm codpiece. "No, I don't. Our luxerious lover," he spat the words like poison. "Will probably uncuff you when he is ready to take you, himself. I a surprised he hasn't already, though. The only one he has done that for was Soundwave." He said as he began rubbing. 

Pleasant tingles were now warming Optimus' codpiece and even he had to admit that it felt good to have Starscream pretty much massaging his equipment like he was doing. He could feel the hesistance in his touch, as if he was being careful, himself. But it was starting to feel so good. 

It even made his breath hitch as he felt a jolt of pleasure race through his frame when the Seeker grew more confident in what he was doing. 

"Who......erg.........who else is here? You said nine, right?" Optimus couldn't help but groan as his codpiece grew hotter. 

"I am beginning to think not. There is us, that's two. Two femmes, Arcee and Airachnid. Soundwave, a hot shot, arrogant glitch named Knockout. A creepy mech......" Starscrea was saying. 

Optimus, however, had jolted at the name, Knockout and looked at him in surprise. "Knockout?! A flashy red mech with gold trimmed wheels?" He asked in alarm. 

It was Starscream's turn to look surprised, his hand stopping from its rubbing, which had the red and blue mech groan in protest. "Yes. You know Knockout?" He asked arching an optic ridge at him. 

Optimus nodded with a grimace. He remembered that mech, all too well. He had spent countless hours harrassing him at every turn. "He......used to.......well, harrass me when I was still in Finishing school. He kept making interfacial passes at me." He said with a blush on his face. 

Starscream snickered as he shook his head. "Let me guess, you were still a virgin, weren't you?" He asked and laughed when Optimus looked surprised and embarrassed. "Knockout claims he can sniff out virgins. Says he enjoys breaking the seals of an untouched. He is pretty gentle for a wild mannered mech. I know because he was the one to break Arcee's seal when he found out she was untouched. It was a good thing he did. Our so called lover wasn't happy that he was the one to break her seal but......it was better Knockout than whoever he is. She'd be a bigger mess than she already is in." He said as he returned to tubbing Optimus' codpiece. "Anyway, we should probably.......well, you know. Before HE gets impatient and comes barging in." He said grimacing as he looked at the codpiece under his hand. 

Optimus sighed before he sent the signal to open his codpie and allow his barely pressurized spike peep out from its housing. "I guess you're right." He said miserably. 

Taking one look at Optimus' red and blue colored spike, Starscream had to smirk as he stared. "Well, hello. You have quite a nice spike. Though I cannot really tell if I like it or not." He stated before he bent over it. "Looks a little shy. I guess I better encourage it." He added before he lowered his face towards the housing. 

Optimus blinked in surprise,.wondering what the Seeker was going to.........oh! Was he really......?

An almost shy glossa began licking the tip of the spike, swirling the head, which caused Optimus to gasp and his head snapped back against the berth with a thunk. He could feel Starscream tracing his spike's head, nudging the transfluid slit. The motion earned a sharp gasp from its owner. 

But more so, when Starscream finally slid his mouth all around Optimus, eveloping him in warm velvet heat as it began to pressurize right into it. 

Starscream waited as the spike pressurized right into his mouth before he began to rub his glossa up and down it, licking at the red and blue swirled colors and causing Optimus to groan and start to arch his hips to get deeper into his mouth. He hummed once and the Prime gasped. 

"Primus." Optimus whispered, his vents catching softly in his intakes. "I do-don't know how long I will last if you keep doing that." 

Starscream smirked around his spike as he slowly began to bob his head, taking the spike deep until it touched the back of his throat before sliding it back out, leaving the spike coated in oral fluids. "Well, you're well lubricated. Let's get to it." He stated before shifting himself until he was straddling Optimus. 

"Wai-wait. What about you? Are you even......." Optimus stammered. 

Starscream snorted as he slid back his codpiece over his.valve, which was dripping. "I am a Seeker, numb bolts. We can easily lubricate our selves for interfacing at any time. But thanks for being concerned." He remarked then he reached in between them, gripping Optimus' spike and leading him into hot, wet paradise. "Plus, those sounds you were making revved me up." He said chuckling as his vents hitched as he sank all the way down to the hilt. 

Optimus gasped as he felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through him, making his cooling fans start spinning. "Re-really? That's......interesting. I have never been with a Seeker before. Truth be told, I have only been with two mechs before." He gasped when Starscream rolled his hips upwards. 

Starscream half shuttered his optics as he slowly began moving, lifting up and then sinking back down. "Really? Then you're in for a treat! Ugh! Seekers are the masters of interface. So I am the third, huh? Wh-who else have you been with?" He asked as he began rocking. 

"My.....er.....uh....uh....two best.....fri-friends.......they are Enforcers." Optimus groaned as he gave a light thrust upward. 

Starscream halted, surprised by his words. "Enforcers?" He asked now with a tint of excitement in his tone. "So.....if they know you're missing, they are probably looking for you." 

"More........uh.....than likely. Pro-Prowl and Jazz......would never.....uh, Oh, Primus! That feels......good. They would never stop until they find me. And......save....us....uh......all." Optimus gasped as Starscream began speeding up his thrusts. 

A smile formed on the Seeker's face as he rocked hard, squeezing his valve that caused Optimus to cry out and shudder from sheer pleasure. "I changed my processor. I am going to enjoy fragging you senseless. Especially if you have Enforcer berthmates. Maybe......erg......if we ever get out of here.......you can take me.....out on a real date before we frag each other's processors oit of our helms." 

Optimus chuckled as he thrust up hard with his hips, meeting Starscream in his rocking. He almost overlaoded right there just to hear the pleasured gasp from him. It was almost the most delicious sound he had ever heard. "It.....would....be.....uh, uh, my pleasure......" he moaned his head sinking back against the berth. 

And with that, Starscream picked up his speed on Optimus' spike, rocking, rolling on top of him, the spike hitting every node as they went. They gasped and moaned together and eventually, the Seeker began licking Optimus' sensitive wires on his neck, enhancing the pleasure by far. 

Optimus was starting to wish his hands weren't cuffed down. He really wanted to touch the Seeker's twitching wings, to feel them. He wished there was more he could do than just lay there, letting the Vosian do all of the work. It just seemed hardly fair that the only thing he could do was.roll his hips upwards, hitting sensitive nodes deep within the valve that was milking his aching spike. "Uh......." another moan managed to rise out of him. 

Starscream was panting now as he sped up even a fraction more, now bouncing up and down on Optimus' spike. He gasped as a particular slide of the throbbing member touched a very sensitive node deep in the back of his valve, his head thrown back and his wings spreading out until they nearly touched the walls opposite of each other. "Ohhhhhhh. Oh. Oh." He gasped as he shifted his hips so Optimus could hit that node over and over again. 

Optimus gasped, feeling his charge building up higher, his hips moving up and down to assist the Seeker in their pleasure. "Primus." He gasped and groaned as his optics shuttered off line. "St-Starscream! I'm going.........I.......uh.......uh.....oh....." he groaned. 

"Ye-yeah........me too......" Starscream hissed as he finally rotated his hips to hit new nodes. His charge was building higher and his cooling fans were practically screaming inside his chassis. 

And before they both knew it, overload hit them hard. Optimus roared as transfluid shot from his spike deep inside the Seeker, who in return, threw his head back and screamed in lost pleasure.

Truth be told, they might have been forced to interface each other, and they were sure their rapist botnapper was jacking off probably listening or watching, but neither one could find a reason to care at all at the moment.

Gasping and panting, Starscream collapsed on top of Optimus, his head resting just below the red and blue mech's chin guard. He drooped his wings on either side of them, panting, hands gripping at the rapidly rising and lowering chassis below him. 

"Oh......uh.......Primus, that......was......." Optimus was panting as he finally onlined his optics and looked up at Starscream. 

"Amazing?" The Seeker gasped lifting his own head to look at the other mech. He had quite a smug look on his face as he looked back. "Of co-course I am! I am Starscream! I am the most amazing mech you'll ever have had!" 

Optimus couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head. "I think I will believe you." He said finally starting to calm his breathing. He studied the quaking Seeker, smiling as he liked what he saw. He had to admit it. While he did not know the Vosian too well, Starscream was quite an exquisite sight to look at. "Primus, you are beautiful." He couldn't help but whisper. 

Starscream blinked at him before snorting and finally raising to sit up. "Of course I am. You're not too bad yourself. For a Grounder." He said before tilting his head as he looked down at his and Optimus' still connected interface arrays. "Well.......I know we were only suppose to do it once. But want another round?" He asked slyly. 

"Definitely." Optimus said cheerfully. 

Grinning, Starscream began rising up on Optimus' still hard spike and slowly sank back down, earning a pair of gasps from both of them as they began working to reach another overload.


	8. Chapter Seven

Okay, this was highly irritating. And everyone was feeling it as they watched Prowl trying to question Sentinel about what he knew about Shockwave. He was refusing to answer, however, stating he was only brought in to help them find the black mech that he claimed that must have taken Optimus. 

It was a good thing it wasn't Jazz who was questioning Sentinel, because he would have lost his temper a while ago. 

"Sentinel, we need to know how you know Shockwave. It is important that we have all facts of this case. Whatever you know might help us figure out who took Optimus." Prowl said in irritation when the blue Prime folded his arms stubbornly. 

"I already told you, Loser! It had to be the black mech! I saw him following Optimus aroumd! Who gives a slag about about Shockwave?!" Sentinel growled, his optics narrowed. 

Prowl sighed, now rubbing at his optics as he felt frustration just build up on him. He was getting tired of this scrap. "Sentinel, whoever has Optimus might have Shockwave. He is missing just like your brother is. So we need to know what you know. Now please, just tell us how you know him." He said wearily. 

Sentinel scowled as he folded his arms and lift his face away from Prowl. 

Now completely frustrated, Prowl shook his head, turning away from him and heading over to a computer consol. If Sentinel was going to be this stupid about the whole thing, why not play a different card? 

Slapping his hand against an activation key, the holoimage table that Sentinel was even sitting at lit up and the images of the severely damaged frames of Stylor popped up. 

"HOLY FRAGGING PRIMUS! WHAT THE FRAG IS THAT?!" Sentinel yelped when the images right in front of him obviously startling him. He had jumped back in the chair he'd been sitting in, knocking it back when he abruptly stood up, nearly backing against the wall. 

Now he stared, with wide horrorified optics at the slashed up frame before him. 

"That, Sentinel, is the work of the serial rapist killer that has Optimus." Prowl said coldly his arms now folded as he glared sternly at Sentinel Prime. "That is what will happen to your brother if you don't tell me what you know! Now you need to tell me! And I want the information now! How do you know Shockwave?!" He demanded. 

Still staring at the images in shock, Sentinel did not answer. He looked like his tanks were probably churning as he stared at the ghastly sight of the frame in the stills. 

Sighing, Prowl went over and clicked his fingers in front of Sentinel's face to get his attention. And when the blue Prime looked at him, numbly, the Enforcer nodded. "What is going to be, Sentinel? Do you really want Optimus returned without a head, raped and ravaged like that? Because I sure don't. I want my best friend returned, Sentinel, alive and safe. How about you?" He asked calmly. 

Sentinel blinked a few times before he slumped his shoulders. "No. I don't. While I don't care for Optimus all that much, brother or not, it would break my carrier's spark. And that I cannot condone." He sighed heavily before going to sit back down, forehelm in hand. "I......uh......met Shockwave over a few vorns ago. At a High Grade bar. It was after Optimus graduated from Finishing School and everyone was so happy about it." He made a sour face at the thought. "I was so mad because all everyone could do was say Optimus this, Optimus that. I decided to go get drunk.

"Anyway, I was pretty smashed, myself when this one optic mech just sits down next to me and offers me another High Grade. We got talking and eventually one thing lead to another and I ended up spiking the mech back at my place. He was such a rock, though. Didn't react. But he was trying to be nice. Let me get as rough as I usually like to get with him. Bestlay I ever had, honestly." Sentinel said miserably. "Anyway, after we finished interfacing, Shockwavetold me about what he does. Invents stuff. Asked me to try some of them out. Said he'd pay me to be a tester. But hey, it was easy creds. So I did it. I have been a tester for some of Shockwave's inventions for the past few vorns." 

Prowl frowned as he took it all in but slowly nodded. It did make some sense. No one really knew what kind of career Sentinel was even doing. He never even asked Optimus what his brothers usually did to earn creds. 

 

Well, except Rodimus. 

Prowl knew for a fact that Rodimus was in his final vorn for Finishing school and would be trying to get into the Elites Academy, which usually were trained guards for Royals and such. He knew that Optimus mentioned something that his brothers all wanted to be in the Elites. Didn't Sentinel even go to the Elites Academy? The Enforcer couldn't remember. 

"When was the last time you saw Shockwave, Sentinel?" Prowl asked finally. 

Sentinel looked up at him, shaking his head. "Don't rightly remember. I think.......maybe half a vorn a go. Six megacycles, maybe. He wanted to show me this cool new thing he madeand wanted me to test it out. I don't remember what it was though. Cause when I showed up at his office in Kaon to do the testing, he wasn't there. Looked like he might've gotten fragged off, though. His office was torn to shreds. I heard from some reception bot that Shockwave did have a visitor before me and then heard some yelling going on from within the office. But that was before he went on his break. He said when he came back, the yelling had stopped. Thought Shockwave might've just took off angry at whatever the visitor said. He never bothered to go look though." He explained. 

Frowning deeply, Prowl took all of that in before sending a glance to the mirrored window of the room, where he knew Jazz and Hound had been listening and watching. He gave his own reflection a nod before looking back at Sentinel. "Why did you hide the fact that you knew Shockwave, Sentinel? Why wouldn't you just tell me that you were working for him?" He asked. 

Sentinel kept his optics adverted from the black and chrome, as if annoyed, or ashamed. "Because Shockwave didn't always pay me creds for being a tester, Prowl. Some times he paid me......for interfacing." 

"Oh." Prowl said surprised, his door wings hitched up. He understood that right away. He got the idea that Sentinel was basically........selling himself to Shockwave for creds. "Well......uh....." he couldn't really figure out what to say to that. 

"Look, just say it, already?" Sentinel growled as he glared up at the Enforcer. "Basically I have been whoring myself off, okay?! But the fact is, I needed creds! I flunked the Elites, okay?! But I didn't want to let my family to know! I didn't want them to find out that I failed the last exam! That's why I was mostly drinking that night! Because I failed and Optimus succeeded! Then Shockwave comes up and offers me a job! So, yeah I took it and the creds one optic was giving me was enough to pretend to still be in the Elites! Plus the interface is great! Sure, he is like fragging a rock but he lets me take him as hard and rough as I want! And I like it rough! Not that is any of ypur fragging business?" 

Prowl grimaced and held up his hands, stepping back. "Okay, okay, Sentinel. I do get it. And I am not judging you. I am not. What you do in your interface life is your business. I won't question that. I just wanted to know how you knew Shockwave. Let's just forget that conversation even came up." He remarked as he went back to the consol. He messed around with it for a moment and brought up new images on the holotable. 

Images of ten different Aerials, all black. 

"Now, Sentinel, take a look at all of these mechs. Are any of them the mech you saw following Optimus the orn before?" Prowl asked looking back at Sentinel. 

Huffing in irritation, Sentinel looked at the images and studied them for a long moment. He stared and stared before shaking his head. "No. None of those mechs." He stated and Prowl brought up new images of mechs. 

Once again, Sentinel shook his head as he studied the mechs in the images. 

On the third try, however, the blue Prime stiffened and pointed at one of the mechs in the images. "That one! He's the one I saw!" He blurted out in surprise. 

Prowl immediately pulled up the image of the mech and stared at him. He took in the Heliformer's appearence, frowning seriously and almost ominiously at him. 

In the image, the mech was dark purple, almost black. He was onviously a Helicoptor alt mode, which would be quite a coincidence to what Hound revealed back in Optimus' apartment. He also had the most eerie but hauntingly beautiful optics Prowl had ever seen. They were dark purple with red around the center of the irisis. 

"Excuse me a moment, Sentinel." The black and chrome mech remarked before he turned and left the room, swiftly. It took only an astrosecond for Prowl to enter the other room, quickly looking at Jazz, who was tapping away at a database consol. "Jazz?" 

"His name is Vortex, Prowl. And judging by his profile, he is one nasty mech. He has criminal records up to the gazoo for violent behavior against others, brutal assault on an Enforcer, once. And get this," Jazz was saying gravely. "He does have a few counts of interface assault on pleasure drones. Seems to me, he has dark fetishes that some pleasure bots didn't like and so he forced himself on them, beating them badly while in the act. He might just be our guy." He remarked darkly. 

Prowl slowly nodded, his optics narrowing at the image of Vortex in the hologrid. "Where can we find him and take him down for questioning?" He asked coolly, feeling boiling anger starting to rise out of him at the thought that this mech might be the one who took his and Jazz's best friend and was probably raping him. 

Jazz grimaced when he looked at the location of where Vortex was said to be and did not like it. "Oh, you're gonna love this one, Prowlers. Says he is in Kaon, red light division. Looks like we are gonna need your other half for this one." He stated. 

Prowl grew grim as he dipped his head down a little before his blue optics flickering until they were blood red. A cool smirk form on his face as he looked over at his secret lover and a slightly disturbed looking Hound. "Then what're we waiting for?" He asked, his voice slightly darker than before. 

"Whoa. What just happened?" Hound asked as he stepped back, staring with wide optics at Prowl. 

Jazz huffed with a smirk of his own. "Hound, meet Barricade. Prowl's alter ego. A Gang Master of Kaon." He said in light.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Kaon-Red Light Division

The Kaon Red Light Division was a place that not many smart bots would venture in. Only the very brave or the very stupid ever went there. 

It was due to the fact that a lot of criminal activity happened there. There were muggings, sexual assaults, gang activity and just down right nastiness happening there. Any one who wasn't bad never went there out of fear of pissing off the wrong mech that would stab you for just looking at them wrong. 

But because Barricade was known there, and knew how nasty he could be, no one ever messed with him. 

So Barricade with two guards, who looked vicious looking was making his way down the streets, passing those who made a wide berth around them. The mech beside the black and chrome Enforcer in disguise was bad looking all on his own and a lot of those mechs on the street knew not to go near them. 

The mech was slightly taller than Barricade by a head and almost had the same frame type as he did. Only he was acid green obsidian black with silver spikes running along his shoulders and down his legs. His helm was smooth white with black tribal markings crisscrossing the back and under his burning red optics. 

However, it was not only the rough, brutal look of this mech that kept bots away. It was the golden sharp hook he had as a left hand. 

"Remind me why I am doin' this again, kid." The tough mech grunted in a deep Southern drawl. 

"Because you owe me for not busting you when you were harboring criminals on your ship, plus your dealings with illegal upgrades, Lockdown." Barricade said, optics still drawn forward. "That's why." 

The mech, Lockdown growled but chuckled nonetheless as he gave his companion a side glance. "Nah, that ain't why. It's because you know I look at your aft and you don' complain. Remind me to try and take ya out after we are finished with Ol' Tex. Ya and I can have a good time, ya know?" He stated reaching over to trail his actual hand along the black and chrome mech's arm. 

Barricade, or rather Prowl, sent him an acid like look as he quickly drew his rm away. "Knock it off, Lockdown. I told you I wasn't interested. Besides, I am too busy." He said darkly. 

Lockdown gave him a sharp fanged grin as he chuckled. "Right, right. That's the excuse ya give me. But I know the real deal. Ya just shy." He said slyly. 

"No!" Barricade growled, glaring at him. 

"He, he. Sure ya are." Lockdown laughed before leaning in way too close for Barricade's liking and looked him right into the optics. "Sides, I know about ya and the music maniac." 

Barricade looked surprised for a moment before glaring furiously at him. "What are you......?!" He was demanding in a harsh whisper. 

"Puh-lease, Cade. Ya don' have to hide it from me. I can smell it on ya from a mile away. While ya and Lil' Jazzy might hide it from everbot else, I can see the chems from between ya two. He a good frag? Cause, I won' mind if we three get together for some real fun. He is a good catch." He stated in his own whisper. 

Barricade growled as he looked fiery at Lockdown, wanting nothing more to just punch him right in the face. "Would you mind your own business! And it isn't what you think! What goes on between me and Jazz is none of your business! Now, can we at least focus on the task on hand?!" He whispered harshly. 

Out right laughing now, Lockdown just waved his hand at him as he stepped back away from his companion before glancing at the other mech, who was looking elsewhere, never caring about the conversation between the other two. He took in the mech's appearence, frowning only slightly. Eyeing the black and green colored frame and the the rather large blaster hanging on his arm, as if trying to warn off ruffians. He noticed, however, a slight shimmer of the mech's plating, that only happened once every once in a while. He had seen a flash of green through the black. "So who's he? Ain't ya afraid he'll find out about your tryst?" He asked, nodding to the mech. 

Barricade gave the mech a side glance before shaking his head. "Hound. And no. The second you even started saying anything, I asked him to turn off his audios." He simply said dryly.

"What, Hound?" Lockdown asked skeptically. "That's a dumb name for a bot." 

Barricade scowled at him and started to say something but to his surprise Hound turned back and frowned at Lockdown. "My name is Hound because I am a Tracker. I have a good nose for smelling things." He said before looking apologetically at Barricade. "And sorry, but I can't turn off my audios. But I already knew about you and Jazz." 

Barricade stiffened, looking alarmed to hear that while Lockdown laughed. "Ho-How did.......?" He was asking. 

Hound shrugged as he looked back at him smiling faintly. "When I first met ya in Steelpine, I could smell yours and Jazz's scent all over each other. I knew you were together but I didn' know it was a secret." He stated. "But I promise ya, I won't say anything to anyone. It ain't my business to be telling." 

Barricade looked grateful for that, though still uneasy that Hound knew. He just hoped no one else knew. There was a reason why he and Jazz were hiding it from others. "Thank you, Hound." He said gratefully. 

"By the way, that ain't your real look, is it?" Lockdown asked, looking at Hound, who blinked in surprise. "Ya shimmering every now and then. I can tell that is a Holoimager. Let me guess? Courtesy of Decept Icompany?" 

Now, Barricade and Hound looked surprised. "Yes. It was a gift from Megatron, himself. We are using it for this under cover mission. How can you tell that by just looking at Hound?" The black and chrome mech asked. 

Lockdown shrugged with a smirk. "There is a reason it ain't out on sale yet, Darlin'." He grinned when Barricade scowled at him for the pet name. "There is a glitch in the imagers. Not too noticeable. But it is there. It happens every ten minutes or so and even then, even if it flickers, anybot whose looking at ya will think it's a trick of the optic. Don' worry. It won' blow your cover." He stated. 

Slowly, Barricade nodded as he glanced at Hound, who looked back with his disguise's red optics before looking forward again. 

"Hey, Cade. Did you explain to your new guard about the whole deal with you? He does look only a little confused about your whole get up." Lockdown said looking once again at the mech beside him. 

Barricade groaned, somewhat irritated that his companion kept talking but there was a reason he wanted him here in Kaon with him. "Yes, Lockdown. We already explained to Hound who I was." He then lowered his voice. "He knows that I just Barricade as a cover when I am in places like these. So shut up already. We're approaching Twisted Metal now." He said as he looked at the black alloyed building in front of them. 

Lockdown just chuckled as he looked forward again, looking forward to going in this place. He'd been in there before, of course. But only once. He didn't like the place for numerous reasons. The place was like its name. Twisted. Bots with dark fetishes only went to that interfacing bar. It was probably the reason Prowl wanted him to go with him and Hound. 

Because not a one of them was ready to be bitten hard by some stranger just to get off on it. 

As it was, Lockdown knew about Prowl and Jazz. He was not blind when he saw them around each other. They might have hidden it well from others but every time they looked at each, Lockdown saw it. And as far as he knew, Jazz knew how much he wanted to jump Prowl's struts. 

Which was why he was not happy when he had been chosen to check up some leads Ultra Magnus gave him and Lockdown was going with Barricade and Hound. 

It was fun getting the silver, black and white mech riled up, though. And Lockdown had been serious about getting together with him and Prowl some time. He was just as turned on by Jazz as he was for Prowl. He'd love to see what the little mech was made of in the berth some time. 

"Knock it off, Lockdown." Barricade growled as he sent the acid green and black mech a dark look. 

Lockdown glanced at him, the grin still on his face he had been wearing when he thought about getting under Jazz's plating with Prowl. "What?" He asked as if being accused. 

"I know that look. Don't even think about it." Barricade growled as he glared. 

"I'm thinkin' about it. And it's making me hot." 

Barricade groaned, rolling his optics before picking up his speed. He couldn't wait until this whole thing was over. He really wanted to get away from Lockdown. It wasn't that the mech was bad looking. He actually wasn't. He did have a sense of good looks, a perfect bad mechling look. But it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted the kind, caring, whacky, music loving fun Jazz. 

"All right, here we are." The disguised Enforcer said as they approached the gothic gated doors of Twisted Metal. He merely glanced at the huge bouncer near the door, keeping hos bad mech look on his face, giving him a swift nod of a greeting. "Three for entry." He grunted in his dark, tough Barricade voice. 

The bouncer nodded as he held out his clawed servos. "Three hundred creds." He grunted in a deep voice. 

Barricade nodded as he reached into his subspace and got the credits he needed to gain entry to the bar. "Got any hot Heliformers in there?" He asked giving the bouncer a smug smile. 

The bouncer grinned back and nodded as he took the creds. "Sure, you into Copters? He asked in a lecherous way. 

Barricade grinned and nodded with a shrug. "What can I say, Heliformers just turn me on." He stated, almost feeling the wide eyed look Hound was giving him. But he ignored it. 

The bouncer only nodded as he stepped aside, pushing the gated door open to emit loud heavy metal music booming from inside, including the sounds of metal bashing against metal and moans that had Hound's face heating up. "Welcome to Twisted Metal. Have a good time." He statedbarricade nodded as he stepped inside with Lockdown and Hound right behind him. 

The Twisted Metal was a ghastly but very heated sight to the two Enforcers in disguise. It was a very large building with a good number of bots dancing amongst the large dance floor. Withing frames could also be seen along the walls, near black metal tables with cushioned chairs. It was easy enough to say that this was no doubt an interfacing bar. The smell of ozone and lubricant was thick here and it hd Hound groaning miserably as he held up a hand to cover his nose. 

Hanging on some of the celing were cages where exotic looking mechs and femmes were dancing in very lewd ways against the twisted bars. One was even rubbing an open valve against the bars so a few patrons could be self servicing to the sight. 

Barricade glanced through the flashing lights and through the crowds until he nodded towards what looked like the bar of the Twisted Metal club. "Let's go get energon." He had to yell over the loud music. 

Lockdown and Hound looked over to see where and spotted the large form of a Heliformer sitting at the bar, watching a pair of mechs going at it on a bar stool. They grimaced bit nodded as they followed Barricade over, pushing through the crowds of dancing bots. 

Upon reaching the bar, they sat down a few stools away from the Heliformer and ordered energon from the barkeep. It was then the mech looked over at them and Barricade hid his deflated look well when he saw plain birning red optics looking back at them. 

"Need something?" The Heliformer asked when he noticed the black and chrome mech looking at him. 

Barricade shook his head as he looked away. "I thought you were some mech else. I apologize." He remarked back. Then he looked back, looking interested. "Actually, he looks somewhat like you. Can I ask your designation?" 

"Hmm. Name's Blackout. So I am guessing your the Heliformer type." The mech said glancing him over. 

Barricade shrugged. "Sort of. But the Heliformer type I am looking for is called Vortex. Know him?" He asked as he just lounged against the bar. 

Blackout grimaced at the name, obviously knowing who he was talking about. "Yeah, I know that sadistic son of a glitch. He is over there in the far corner." He said pointing throigh the dancing mass. 

The disguised Enforcer looked and froze at what he saw. 

In the far corner, there was the mech from the holoimages he had showed to Sentinel. He was dark in color, almost black with a purple tint. He had rotary blades hanging down his back which were jerking along the frame at the activity the Heliformer was doing. 

The Heliformer, Vortex, was fragging the pits out of a mech from behind while lashing his back struts with a short electric whip, leaving burns on it. His hips were like pistons as he thrust in and out of the mech's flooding valve, right there for all to see. The mech he was fragging looked like he was enjoying the pain that was being done to him though. His head was thrown back and he gasping and panting from the.pleasured pain. 

"So that's him, huh?" Lockdown asked as he looked at the writhing mechs. 

Barricade just stared, wondering if it really was. The mech he saw interfacing the other just didn't seem right. There was something off about him. "I am not sure." He murmured back. 

"Hey, look. I don't know if you should try and get with Vortex. You just don't seem the type who'd like his type." Blackout said again, actually soumding concerned. 

Barricade looked back at him, frowning. "How do you figure?" He asked seriously. 

Blackout shook his head, grimacing. "Vortex is really hard core, mech. You look like a tough mech and all, but I don't think you can handle the stuff he does." He stated. 

It was Lockdown who leaned over, frowning. "What's he like, mech? You have experience with him?" 

Blackout shook his head as he looked at him. "Pits no. But he's my cousin. So I know what he likes because he blabs everything. He likes to cause some serious pain while interfacing. His favorite thing to do is that." He said pointing at the electric whip that he was using. 

"Does he like......snuffs?" Barricade asked carefully. 

Blackout looked at him with wide optics and disgust. "Wha-?! I really hope you aren't really into that. Because he isn't. He just likes pain in pleasure." He growled, scooting away from the black and chrome mech. 

Barricade stared at him somewhat stiff. "How well do you know him?" He asked frowning. 

"Pretty well. Look, I am not going to lie, Buddy. Vortex is pretty twisted. And he does have a serious record. But he isn't the type who even likes dead frames. He has beaten up some mechs before. But never to the edge to deactivation. Why do you even want to........?" He was asking. 

Barricade swiftly stood up and walked away without even saying anything, leaving a bewildered Heliformer behind. He headed straight for Vortex with Lockdown and Hound hurrying after. 

"Hey, Kid. What are you doing?" 

Barricade shook his head without even looking at Lockdown as he went straight up to Vortex. "Something is wrong here, Lockdown. I am getting nothing from all of this. And I follow my instincts on things like this." He then nodded to Vortex when he glanced over at his approach. He was met by the hauntingly beautiful but eerie red and purple optics. "Vortex?" 

The Heliformer stopped thrusting into his partner, earning a protest and stared suspiciously at him. "Do I know you?" He asked with a scratchy sort of voice. 

"No. But I got a question for you." Barricade said as he took out a holoimage device and turned it on, showing an image of Starlight when he turned it on. "Have you ever interfaced this guy?" 

Vortex now looked bewildered but shook his head. He looked confused of what was going on. "No." He said slowly. 

The image changed and an image of Stylor. "How about him?" 

"Never seen that flashy piece of scrap in my life. It isn't my type. Why the frag do you even want to know?" Vortex growled, now looking highly agitated. 

Barricade ignored him as he looked at the mech Vortex was fragging and fought to gape at him. He took in the disfigured features.of the mech, seeing scars running down one side of his face. 

Only then did he change the image of Optimus on the device. 

"Ever see this mech before?"

Vortex looked at the image of Optimus before there was a hint of recognition. He just nodded as he stared, looking slightly confused. "Saw him before, here in the Twisted Metal. He might've looked pretty and all but he was sure an aft. Saw me once and came.right up to me, demanding an interface. Said he'd let me frag him as hard as I want if he could scan me. I told him to get lost. I don't frag pretty bots. I like them ugly. There isn't anything pretty about some fragging demanding bossy aft who thinks they are all that. So I told him to get lost. Just like I am about to tell you. Get the frag away from me so I can finish up with Blot here!" He snapped, looking vicious as could be. 

"Alright. But after one more question. Does My True Love mean anything to you?" Barricade asked again, even as Lockdown settled his hand on his arm. 

"My what?! Hey, get the frag away from me! Now! Before I call Obsidian in here and have him throw your aft out of here!" Vortex snarled angrily. 

Barricade nodded sharply as he looked at Lockdown and Hound before quickly making his way from the agitated Vortex. "He isn't who we are looking for. Hound, did you smell him?" He asked looking at his partner. 

Hound grimaced but nodded. "He smells off but it is definitely not him who was in Optimus' apartment. He smelled nothing like jet fuel. It isn't him. He isn't the guy." He stated. 

"Jet fuel?" Lockdown asked frowning before narrowing one optic at Barricade. "Heliformers don't use jet fuel, Kid. It churns their tanks. Jet fuel is used for Seekers. If not jet packs." 

Barricade looked at him in surprise bit slowly nodded. "Jet packs. That is a thought." He frowned as he lead them out of the club. "Still, there is something missing from all of this. One, Vortex did look confused. He never seen Starlight or Stylor before. But two, seeing Optimus here? I highly doubt that. Optimus hates places like this. He loathes them. I remember back in our earlier vorns some mech asked him and us, Jazz and I, if we would ever step into an Interfacing Bar. Optimus is too shy to go into places like this." He stated. 

"How do you know that, kid?" Lockdown asked frowning. "Just how well do you actually know Optimus Prime? What if he isn't what he seems?" 

Barricade scowled at him, not even liking the wa he asked that. "Because I know him, an I am the one who broke his seal, Lockdown. Even when interfacing him for his first time, he was nervous. He is one of the most shy mechs I know when it comes to interfacing! And going into a bar like that, he wouldn't even step through the doors. Optimus isn't demanding either!" 

"Wait......" Hound was saying as he was staring down at his arm, where the holoimager that had been given to him before coming to Kaon. "Vortex said that Optimus wanted to scan him for hard core interface. Why would he need to scan him? Unless......he was wearing one of these!" He said with dawning. 

Barricade blinked in surprise as he looked at the imager on Hound's arm before his own optics widened. He remembered distinctively that in order for Hound to have to change his appearence, he had to use the borrowed Holoimager to scan a tough looking mech. "That would mean......" he was saying. 

"Some mech was wearing one of those imagers. Scanned Optimus so to look like him. Wanted to look like Vortex. So he could, what? Snatch Optimus? That is a little weird, don' ya think?" Lockdown asked skeptically. 

"No, but it does make some sense." Barricade said thoughtfully. "Whoever came here looking like Optimus wanted to look like Vortex, to probably frame him. Sentinel saw he saw Vortex following Optimus. And I don't see reason for him to lie. He might not like his younger brother but he doesn't want him hurt for thwir carrier's sake. So they let their self be seen by Sentinel following Optimus. Then later botnapped Optimus, knowing Vortex would take the fall." 

"But......who would do that?" Hound asked, now feeling somewhat fried. It was so confusing. He didn't get any of it. 

"Probably the one who invented the imagers in the first place. And was doing studies on Overload." Barricade growled, his red optics flickering until they were blue again, still walking down the street of the red light division. "Shockwave must be the one we are looking for. He has to be." 

"But you heard what Ultra Magnus said when he and Ironhide came back from talking to Megatron. Shockwave plugged himself up. And he doesn't have a spike. So if he is the killer, how did he rape the last two victims?" Hound asked still confused. 

Prowl sighed, door wings hanging. He felt strained. This was getting too difficult. They finding nothing. There were no real leads, just a lot of circles going around circles. "That is the question we have got to find out about. As soon as Jazz calls back in after visiting Shockwave's flat, here in Kaon, we might have........" he was saying. 

Suddenly his communications pinged at him and he glanced to see the ID, finding it to be Jazz. "Jazz, please tell me you have something." He said wearily. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

North Kaon-Shockwave's Flat

Jazz grimaced as he stared with alarm at the wall in front of him. "It's something all right, Prowlers. Sentinel was right about one thing. Shockwave is a closet pervert. You won't believe what he has here." He said now reaching up to touch one of the holoimages in the wall, his hand going through Optimus' holographical face. 

"What is it, Jazz?" Prowl asked from over the comms. 

Jazz shook his head, dropping his hand as he looked at the other images. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing and it didn't make sense to whatthey knew and had been told. "Shockwave has images of all of the missing mechs and femmes in his flat, Prowl. Looks like he is connected somehow." He stated as he stared at the images of all missing bots. 

Optimus exiting from his apartment. 

Starscream with his brothers, all laughing. 

The devilishly handsome Knockout smirking at his room mate, Breakdown. 

A lovely pink and blue femme smiling at a mint green femme and a powder blue femme, Jazz knew that they were all sisters. 

A gorgeous but haunting femme with eight spider like legs hanging down her back while she was actually posing for the image. She looked like a model, to be honest enough. Her frame was no doubt a spider alt mode. 

The next two images were of Starlight and Stylor. Both were crossed with X's though. 

And there was one last image that had Jazz gaping at, completely stiff in alarm when he looked at it. He felt his entire frame go cold. "Uh.......Prowl, you are with Lockdown, right? You think he will protect you from anything, right?" He asked uneasily. 

There was hesistance from Prowl's side. "Yes. Why? Lockdown says he would. That's why he even came with Hound and myself." He finally said. "Why do you ask?" 

"Er.....just stick close to Lockdown and Hound, Prowl. Call it me being paranoid or something. I will show you when you get here. And Prowl, please be careful watch your back, okay?" Jazz said before quickly hanging up on Prowl when he tried to say something else. 

What he didn't want to tell him was that on the wall, next to Optimus' image was an image of Prowl, stepping out from his office back at the Enforcers Headquarters. 

"Primus, protect him. Please just keep Prowl safe." Jazz murmured, extremely worried as he stared at Prowl's holoimage. He didn't know why Shockwave had a holoimage of Prowl in his apartmemt but seeing he had images of all of the botnapped mechs and femmes, including X'd out images of those two who were deactivated, he had a pretty good idea of why at the moment. And he did not like it.


	9. Chapter Eight

Everyone was in a riot when they found out what Jazz found in Shockwave's place of living. They knew now that somehow the missing cyclops was involved in the case. And none of them were sure if he was a victim anymore. They were all pretty sure he was the killer now. 

But that still didn't explain how he was raping his victims. Especially when they now had medical records that he had no spike. It took an official visit to the Medical Facility to find that out. 

Still the fact that Shockwave had holoimages of the botnapped Cybertronians AND one of Prowl, they could only come to the conclusion that the black and chrome Enforcer was on the list of the Casabot Killer's victims. 

So therefore, he was probably next that was suppose to go missing. 

The moment Prowl, Lockdown and Hound arrived, Jazz had been hesistant about letting them see the holoimages. He almost didn't want them to see what they were going to find. But he just couldn't hide it. 

And when Prowl saw his holoimage, he froze. 

Ultra Magnus and Ironhide showed up a little later with a small handful of Enforcers to start collecting the evidence and that was where theu found Prowl, staring at his own self in the holoimage. Jazz explained to them what he found and what he was concluding. He just knew that Prowl was suppose to be the next victim. He was being stalked by this Casabot Killer and they didn't even realize it. 

"Why would the Casabot Killer want Prowl? He's an Enforcer! That is just crazy! He'd be mad to go after an Enforcer!" Ironhide exclaimed as the other Enforcers were taking the evidence, leaving only the image of Prowl since it was still being looked at. 

"Maybe that's it. He's tryin' to prove a point to you, lot." Lockdown remarked still standing beside Prowl with Jazz hovering on the other side. 

"What do you mean, Lockdown?" Prowl finally asked after a long time. 

Lockdown looked back at him, shaking his head. "Prowl, he is trying to prove that no bot is safe from him. Not even an Enforcer like you. Out of the Enforcers, you're one of the most unique ones. Your way of thinking and solving problems. You can figure things out faster than any bot on the force. He wants you because of that." He stated firmly. 

Jazz growled at the thought but was sorry to sa he had to agree. "He's right. Prowl, you're unique, mech! He's after you too! And I'll be damned if he thinks he is even touching you! Not over my deactivated frame!" He growled. 

Prowl scowled at him for his sudden over protectiveness but stopped immediately when Ultra Magnus sighed, nodding in agreememt. "I am sorry, Prowl. But they are both right. The Casabot Killer, Shockwave, he is after you. I am afraid that I have to take you off the case." He said wearily. 

"What?!" Both Prowl and Jazz yelped looking at him with wide optics. 

"Sir, that isn't nessesary! I have to be on this case! You need me to be! I will be fine! Shockwave won't get to me! And if he does, we can use that to our advantage! If I was to be captured, I can find out about Optimus and the other.......!" Prowl was saying. 

"No way, mech! That ain't happening!" Jazz exclaimed looking at him with shock. 

Ultra Magnus nodded sharply in agreement to Jazz. "I will not risk one of my Enforcers' safety just to find this killer, Prowl. You are one of the best Enforcers on the squad. And if you put yourself in danger like that, we just can't do that." He sad sternly. 

Prowl felt his frustration and stress just building higher by those words. He couldn't be off the case! He had to find this killer! He had to save Optimus and the other.victims! "Sir, we are Enforcers! We place our lives on the line every single orn to protect innocents! I will be better on the case than any bot! You need me to be......." he was saying. 

"Prowl! You can be on the case, back at the safety of the Headquarters! Where you will be under guard at all times until we catch this bastard!" Ultra Magnus growled seriously. "No buts! There is a Serial Rapist after you, Prowl! And while that is under our knowledge, we are not taking the risk of something happening to you!" 

"Sir! I have to find Optimus! I can't just......!" Prowl tried arguing. 

Ultra Magnus gave him a very sharp look that silenced him indefinitely. "You're off the case, Prowl! That is an order! Jazz, you are now in charge of the investigation!" He snapped. 

Jazz winced as he listened to that but looked weakly to Prowl who was deflating. "Sir, I would feel more comfortable sticking close to Prowl. Someone has got to......" he was saying. 

"Ironhide is fully capable of protecting Prowl, Jazz. He will guard him. You, I need on the case. I need you and Hound to be the ones to find the Casabot Killer, find his victims before they end up dead! And that is my final order for you! Prowl, you're to go home! Ironhide, escort him directly back to Iacon and keep an optic on him! No bot but an Enforcer goes any where near Prowl!" Ultra Magnus demanded sharply. 

Everyone deflated as they took in the orders, but nodded. They knew they couldn't ignore them. Ultra Magnus' words were law. And to go back on the orders was insubordination. 

Ironhide sighed before stepping forward and placing his hand on Prowl's shoulder, lightly pulling at him. "Come on, Prowl. We better get to it then." He said softly. 

Prowl sighed, hanging his door wings but turning to go with Ironhide. He paused to look at Jazz and Hound, who were looking concerned for him. "Find him, Jazz. Find Optimus. And the others. And take down the Casabot Killer." He said now firmly. 

Slowly, Jazz nodded as he tried to look determined. "I will." He promised before watching his partner leave the room. "Ironhide!" He called the big black mech back. "Watch him. Make sure no bot hurts him." 

Ironhide nodded looking determined to just do that. He would make sure no bot would come near Prowl. He wouldn't say it but he had a feeling about Prowl and Jazz. He had suspected it for a long time now. It was in Jazz's reaction that confirmed his suspicions. But he knew that if the two wanted any bot to know about their hidden relationship, they would be the ones who admitted it.

"Hey, Cap." Lockdown said as he started to follow Ironhide and Prowl. "I got nothing better to do so I'll add extra watch on the kid. I got a good optic, so maybe I can catch this stalker if he tries anything to him." 

Ultra Magnus gave the tough mech a look bit nodded. He didn't like Lockdown but he knew how the mech felt about Prowl. Even if he didn't like it. He knew Ironhide could handle it all on his own but if Lockdown could be of assistance, he saw no problem with it. "Thank you, Lockdown. Just......make sure Prowl doesn't do anything dumb. You know how he can be. He isn't happy with my decision and will probably try something." 

Lockdown only nodded as he turned and walked out of the flat right after Ironhide and Prowl, determined to watch the kid and make sure he stayed safe.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Unknown Location-

Optimus woke with a start from his recharge when he heard the impending pedsteps coming down the hall outside his prison door. He couldn't help but shudder, knowing that his captor was probably coming for him finally. 

It had been a long orn's night with Starscream, notthat he had been complaining about it. He rather enjoyed the Seeker's company while he had it. He still couldn't believe they had managed to interface three times before their captor came and kicked the Vosian out. He had to admit it, he did like Starscream. The Seeker was quite interesting. He was easy to talk to when he wasn't in such a bad mood all of the time. 

Optimus had learned a great deal about Starscream while they had been together. He learned that he had lost his seal to a passive Shuttlebot named Skyfire and had sort of had been his first love. It wasn't until the mech went on some Scientific Research mission did they grow apart. 

He also learned about Starscream's brothers, Thundercracker and Skywarp and found he liked the sound of them. He would have liked to meet them sometime when they got out of there and even told Starscream so, who somewhat preened at the idea. 

However, Starscream deflated asking him if he was so sure they would get out. 

Optimus was sure they would. He just knew they would. He knew that Prowl and Jazz were looking for him. He couldn't see them not doing so. And if they were looking for him, he knew they were good enough to find him. 

But if there was a chance for Optimus to escape, he was going to take it. He had had a short argument with Starscream about it. The Seeker tried to beg him not to try and escape. It had never worked out before with Starlight or Stylor. 

Again, however, Optimus told him he had to try. And he swore that if he did get out, he would find help and come back for Starscream and the others. He would not leave them to their Pit of despair for some sadistic son of a glitch to continuously rape them for his twisted desire. 

Starscream didn't believe him but he wouldn't argue about it any more. Especially after Optimus said he already had a plan of action. 

So now, all the Prime had to do was wait. 

Finally, the waiting had come to an end. 

The light flickered off and the door opened to let the dark mech come in. He took one look at Optimus, who stared at him with a steeled look before stepping into the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. 

"When are you just going to get on with it?" Optimus asked coldly as he just laid there, cuffed down to the berth. "I know what you want so why all of the games? Enough with the molesting, you bastard! If you want me, just stop playing with me!" 

The dark mech chuckled in the dark before stepping over to Optimus' side, staring him in the optics for a long moment. "So anxious for me then, my love?" He spoke for the second time since he had attacked Optimus. 

"Just get it done and over with, fragger." Optimus grumbled. "But if you do take me, I do not want to be cuffed down. I am stiff as the pits and if you truly love me, or so you say, you will uncuff me." 

"Why? So you can try and escape?" The dark mech rumbled with his deep voice

Optimus growled at him, glaring into those red and purple optics. "Where the frag would I go? I don't even know where I am. More or less, I think I am a little smarter than the two that tried to escape before. So let's just get this over with." He said dryly. 

The mech chuckled again before he moved closer and raised a hand above Optimus' cod piece. "Retract your cover." He said smoothly. 

Tensing up, Optimus really didn't want to. He did not want to give in. But if he really wanted to go with this, he had to. 

So he did. 

The valve cover slid back, showing his unlubricated opening to the dark mech, who was no dount smirking down at him. He raised his hand then lowered it until his fingers were slowly circling the folds, rubbing heat into them. He continued to circle Optimus' valve, much to its owner's discomfort before slowly dipping one finger into the canal and began rubbing the inside. 

Optimus' vents hitched and his frame trembled as he felt his soon to be rapist rub his inside harder, trying to stimulate the nodes inside. He didn'tlike the slow building charge he was.getting out of it. But what choice did he have right now? 

The mech continued to rub Optimus' valve until he felt lubricant finally starting to build up inside the canal before he inserted another finger. Only then did he continue rubbing, pressing deeper into the wet heat. 

Tthere was a click and a swish and the mech's own interface array slid aside to allow the pressurizing spike out, hanging proud and like a knife ready to slide into its target. He reached forward with his other hand and began pumping his spike to the sae rhythm he was doing to Optimus. 

Up, down, up, down. 

Optimus slowly began to breath faster as he felt his molestor rubbing his most sensitive nodes, forcing him to create more lubricat. His frame.started to betry him again, arching his hips up into his rapist to be's fingers so he could hit deeper. 

Hitting a particular sensitive node in the far back had the red and blue mech cry out in pleasure as a sharp wave of ecstacy rolled over him. It helped build the charge higher when the mech began picking up his speed, harder and faster. 

And then he scissored his fingers in between thrusts. 

Optimus cried out weakly as he hit overlaod, his back arching off the berth and tugged at his cuffs. He began panting heavily as the rapist continued to thrust his fingers hard and deep into him. "Please........I........I need......" he gasped as he felt a second charge starting to building. 

"Tell me what you need." The rapist chuckled as he kept it up. 

"Uh.......uh.....I.......need......you......." Optimus panted as he arched his hips again into those fingers. 

Swiftly, the rapist pulled his fingers out of the sopping wet heat and grabbed at Optimus' peds. He was quickly to unlocking them before climbing up on top of him. He was pumping his spike faster, producing lubricant from its slit now. He started moving forward when Optimus jerked away. 

"I want to feel you! My hands, please!" Optimus begged, tugging at his cuffs. 

Again, the rapist chuckled but shook his head. "All in good time, love. But for now, you stay cuffed." He said in his dark voice. 

Optimus groaned and writhed from underneath the rapist, though mostly to keep him from entering him. He could already feel the spike poking at his entrance as the mech on top of him started to hike up his legs around him. "Just one hand then. Please! I need to feel you!" He cried as he thrashed slowly on the berth. 

The rapist paused, looking down at the exotic red and blue mech under him before he slowly bent over Optimus and reached for one cuffed hand. "One hand. That is all." He stated as he unlocked one of his hands. Then he pulled back and looked down to see what he was doing, gripping his spike to lead into his newest victim. 

And that was when Optimus struck. 

As soon as his hand was freed, the red and blue Prime swung as hard as he could with his now balled up fist and slammed it right into the mech's face. 

The sudden attack took the mech by surprise, throwing him side wards with a cry but Optimus wasn't finished yet ashe quickly slid his legs from under his attacker and curled them up to his midframe. Then with all the strength he had, he slammed his peds right into the mech's middle, sending him flying off of him and slamming into the wall opposite of him where he crumpled, looking unconscience. 

Immediately Optimus was moving as fast as he could to unlocking his last cuff and scrambling to his peds. He had to pause for a second, dizzy and stiff from the lack of moving around. He knew he didn't have a lot of time, however. 

The mech was already stirring, groaning from being knocked around like that. 

Hurrying to the open prison door, Optimus pushed past it and looked around frantically. The halls outside his prison room were dark but lit up by dim lights every ten feet. He saw metal stone walls were the build up the walls of the corridors. There were also a few steel doors along the hall and he was sure they were the other victims' prison rooms. 

Pushing his way down the corridor, quickly went to the first door to see if he could get in it but found it locked. He grimaced and looked inside, hoping to see if Starscream was in there but, once again, saw instead of the Seeker, a blue and pink femme laying on the berth. She snapped up, looking frightened when she realized that there was someone at her door. 

But by that time she spotted Optimus, he had already turned away from the door and hurried down to the next, looking in while tugging at it. Again, it was locked.

This time, he instantly recognized a red and silver mech laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling in a grumpy way. He, however, snapped his head up when he heard Optimus pull at his prison door. His ruby red optics met Optimus' and he yelped, quickly getting to his peds. "Optimus Prime?!" He cried out in surprise recognizing the other mech.

Optimus was already turning from the door and hurrying to the next door where he was sorely disappointed to find the door locked again and another mech sitting in the corner. 

Only, this one was not alone.

He was a black and dark blue colored tall, slender looking mech with very long arms wrapped around two smaller bots, one silver and blue and the other gold and red. They looked exactly alike just with different coloring. The slender mech, jowever, was asight to be hold. He may have been tall and slender but he was a little taller than Optimus. His arms and legs had what looked like solar panels on the sides and the mech's face........well, he didn't exactly have one. 

Instead, the mech had what looked like a black triangular screen right under a tri pointed spiked helm. He even had side panels on either side of the screen, almost like furturized speakers. 

On the slender mech's shoulders were two condor or hawkish bird like mechs curled against each other, as well as a black cybercat curled up on his lap. 

When Optimus tried their door, all heads snapped up and they saw him looking in at them. The tall, slender mech's face screen light up with a face on it, looking surprised but a growl was emitting from him. 

Immediately, Optimus stepped back away from the door and looked down the corridor, knowing he was running out of time. It wouldn't be long now when their rapist botnapper came thundering down the hall, probably fragged to the pits. "Starscream! Where are you?!" He called. 

There were a few surprised cries from within the rooms and soon all of the barred windows were filled with surprised but terrified faces. 

Except one. 

As soon as Optimus saw Starscream peering out at him, he dashed over and tried the door, only to find it locked. He swore loudly before looking at the shocked Seeker. 

"Optimus?! What are you doing out?! How did you get out of your room?!" Starscream asked in his shock. 

Optimus shook his head, as he tried the door again, hoping it.might come loose but it just wouldn't budge. "He came after me, Starscream but I fought back! I don't have much time before he wakes up from what I did to him! How do I open the doors?!" He asked hurriedly. 

Starscream gaped at him in alarm at what he said. "What you did......?! What did you do, Oltimus?! Did you seriously attack him?! He is going to kill you now, you fool! Why did you......?!" He exclaimed. 

"Starscream! How do I open the doors?!" Optimus interrupted. 

"You can't! They are on a special coded lock! Only he can open the doors, you idiot! When he catches you, it's over! You were suppose to be our hope! What is going to happen if you die, numb bolts?! Your Enforcer friends will not look for us if you're dead! We are doomed.......!" 

"Oh, quit being dramatic! Yes, they will! Even if I die, they will still look for all of you!" Optimus scowled before he reached his hand into the window and cupped Starscream's face, bringing it closer to the bars. "I am getting out of here, Starscream! And I will bring you help, dead or alive! I swear! Prowl and Jazz will come for you! I promise!" He said before leaning and kissing the stunned Seeker. 

"OPTIMUS!!!! YOU FOOL!!" came an out raged roar from down the hall. No doubt the rapist was awake now and clearly fragged off. 

Optimus and Starscream jumped away each other in fear before the Seeker jerked his head back to the red and blue mech. "Run! That way! The exit is that way!" He yelled, looking in the direction opposite where the rapist was. 

"How do you......?!" Optimus was asking. 

"Just run, you idiot! Run while you still can!" Starscream snapped, fear still in his voice as he stepped back away from the door. 

Optimus nodded sharply before whirling away from Starscream and ran. He hadn't too soon due to the sound of pounding peds coming down the hall after him and the fearful cries of the others. They were all yelling now. Yelling for him to run faster!

"He's right behind you!" Optimus heard Knockout yell anxiously. 

Kicking himself to run harder, Optimus pounded down the hall way, his denta gritted as he kept his optics focused on the growing dim hallway before he suddenly came to the foot of stairs. He immediately jumped the first few and practically crawled up the rest. 

Suddenly something wrapped around his ankle and pulled, causing to trip and bang his chin guard against one of the stairs. He couldn't tell if it was too damaged. It hurt like the Pits. 

But that was the least of his worries. 

Especially when he felt himself being pulled backwards, being dragged back down the stairs by his would be rapist, and probably soon to be killer. 

"NO!" Optimus shouted as he scrambled to grab onto something, anything to keep himself from being pulled back. He wasn't finding much luck, however. 

"Optimus! Stop it! Stop fighting! I will forgive you this one time since you are new! But you will be punished!" The mech growled from being him as he started to haul his victim back down the stairs. 

Gritting his denta, Optimus turned sharply around onto his back and lashed out his freed ped to slam into the dark mech's chassis. He was satisfied to see it connect hard with the mech, disrupting his vents for one short moment. But it had been enough. 

As soon as the mech's grip loosened, the red and blue mech kicked his captured ped free and was scrambling up the stairs again. He heard his captor swear and was chasing after him but he just kept on going, not wanting to stop for anything. 

Surprisingly, Optimus came to a shut door at the top of the stairs, which he threw open and found himself under the dawning twilight sky of Cybertron. He didn't stop though as he pushed himself to just run, running across hard jaggered metal terrain. He realized kust by glancing around that he was in the mountain ranges of Cybertron. 

But which one?!

Not having time to look further around, the Prime tripped and stumbled over rough terrain, not looking back at the mech he knew was giving chase. He winced when felt sharp metal cut into his ped but ignored it as he looked frantically for anywhere to hide. 

"Optimus! Stop!" 

Again, Optimus ignored the yell of the mech as he scrambled and ran unsteadily for anywhere. 

Only to come a sudden halt with a gasp as he found himself cut off from more ground to run on. He had come to a gaping cliff side with a hundred foot drop right into roaring, raging oil rivers below. 

Gasping and panting, Optimus looked fearfully down before whirling around to see the dark mech stumbling towards him, holding his side. 

For the first time, he saw him clearly. 

The mech was his size if not a head taller. He was the same build if not a little more bulkier. He had wings.......NO! Not wings! A Jet Pack on his back! His purple and red optics were flickering, strangely with blue in them. Even his dark purple, almost tinted purple.....no, was that blue, he saw under the flickering?!

"Optimus, don't be a fool! Just come back with me and we will forget this all happened!" The dark mech growled as he slowly inched forward, revealing in his had an electro chain. He was unfurling it as he moved, ready to toss its end to snap onto Optimus to electricute him, to stun him so he could take him back. "Come on, mech." He started to speak softly as he stepped ever closer. 

Optimus stepped back only to halt and wave his arms in the air to keep himself from falling backwards off the cliff. He looked back down again at the rivers, panting in between the struggle and fear. 

He really didn't have any options right now. 

Looking back at the dark mech, Optimus frowned, determination growing as he watched him moving closer. He really didn't have very many options. "St-stay......away from me." He growled as he cringed back. 

"Optimus, you have nowhere to go! You are coming back with me! Got that?! If you think for one astroecond that I am letting you get away, you are a bigger idiot than I always thought you were! Now get down here! Now!" The dark mech snapped, his voice crackling with static and for one single astrosecond, Optimus knew that voice. 

His optics widened in shock as he stared at the flickering mech. "You! It's you! Bu-But it can't be! You would never......! Why would you......?!" 

The mech stiffened, his own flickering optics widening before he looked down and touched something on his arm. Some kind of device, Optimus could see. It was attached to his arm like an upgrade. He tapped something onto it and again his frame flickered. 

Out of shock of what he saw, Optimus stepped back. 

And fell. 

"NO!!" The rapist yelled, stumbling forward to the cliff to watch Optimus fall off the cliff side. 

Optimus cried out in shock and fear, his arms flailing as he tried to find purchase, only for his fingers to scrap against the cliff side and break one of the as he kept falling. He could not help but scream in pain before it was sharply cut off when his frame slammed against an outdent of the cliff wall. He grunted painfully before falling again, down, down, slam into a wall, another scream or grunt of pain as he felt something snap in his hips and left leg before.......

SPLASH!!

Optimus fell into the roaring river of oil, being caught up into the current immediately. He thrashed wildly, trying to find his sense of balance, gasping and choking on unrefined oil as it slid down his intakes. He tried to spit out the unprocessed oil only to have more slid into him. He kicked and the cried out in pain as sharp pain was thrown through his entire frame from broken struts of his leg. 

Only from a glance back, Optimus saw his captor just standing there, struggling with something......the jet pack on his back! It seemed he was trying to get it to work. It musthave been damaged somehow, though Optimus couldn't even figure out how or when. 

Honestly, he didn't have time to even worry about it as he was being pushed firther down the oil river, thrashing and writhing in the oil. He felt pain just bunching up in every corner of his frame, all from his broken finger to his broken leg struts. He gasped, choking on oil as he continued to fight, trying so hard to stay above oil. 

Suddenly, Optimus felt himself slam into something hard and sharp and he had new pain strike from his entire right side as the oil slicked but very sharp metal boulder he had slammed into ripped into his chassis. 

Warning signs were now flashing before his optics on his internal HUD. He was going into forced recharge from all of his injuries, his HUD demanding it so he could self repair. It would not do, Optimus knew as he fought against the growing darkness inching up on him. 

He knew if he went into forced recharge now, he could drown from the oil he was thrashing in. 

"N-n-no.....gurg! Ca-gurgle.......n't.......!" Optimus gasped and choked before he felt a strong current starting to pull him downwards into the black depts. He thrashed and kicked much to his burning pain receptors' protest, trying to get back up above oil. He knew this was it! He was going to die! He was.going to become so oil logged and clogged and his entire frame was going to shut down. 

'NO! I PROMISED! I CAN'T!' Optimus thought, screaming at himself to keep fighting harder and harder to get back up. He flailed in the blackness, his hands thrashing outward for any purchase at all

Suddenly, one of his hand found something. 

Or rather, something found his hand. 

Optimus didn't know exactly what happened as he felt his frame starting the shutdown but he suddenly registered something thrust into the oil and wrap around his wrist and damaged hand and began pulling him up. 

It burned his pain receptors but he was being pulled up. 

When Optimus' head was pulled above oil, he shook his head hard, trying to shake the oil off and look to see who was pulling him up. He had to raise his oil slicked hand to wipe at the oil, trying to clear his vision before he noticed that someone really big and really green was pulling at him. He shook his head, thrashing again, trying to unclog his audios as he looked fearfully up at the big, blocky sort of bot who was pulling at him. 

".....old on!.........got......a.......!" A deep, rough voice bellowed through the oil clogged audios. 

Optimus thrashed even against whoever this mech was, afraid that it was the dark mech he tried pulling back away from whoever this green mech was but another set of hands grabbed at his other hand and began pulling him. 

Soon enough, Optimus was up on land, coughing up oil and thrashing to get away from whoever had him now. He felt his spark just spinning in fear as he looked wildly up at the dark masses all around him. 

"Hey! Hey! It's okay, big guy! We won't hurt ya! Hold on! Let's get that oil out of your optics!" 

Optimus strangely found himself comforted by that voice and he slowly relaxed, allowing one of the mechs he was sensing around him wipe the oil off of his optics and he was finally allowed to see who was all round him. He had stiffened in slight fear but felt a calm slowly rolling over him. 

There were a good hand full of mechs all around him. They all looked like.......well, miners or construction bots. The big green one he had seen before was knelt beside him and he really was a big fellow. He was large in frame, if not a little shorter than Optimus. He had quite a big chin guard and a rounded helm but the blue optics gazing back at him were full of kindness and concern as a white and silver and red mech was the one wiping Optimus' face and optics. He had what looked like helm fins on the side.of his face and a protective guard mask over his lower face, just under his bright blue optics. 

"Wh-who......who are......." Optimus was asking choking on my oil. 

The big green mech just smiled as he clapped his large hand on his back. "Name's Bulkhead! That's Wheeljack! "We're Wreckers! So are all of them!" He said heartilly as he threw his hand towards the other mechs behind them. "What were you doing in the Raging Oil River, mech? Doncha know that's dangerous oils? You could have been killed!" 

"……ple-please........." Optimus gasped, wincing in pain and making all of the mechs stiffen. "Hel.......help me......I need.....help.....Enforc.......Enforcers........" he then blacked out, the forced recharge finally settling in. 

"Oh, slag! He needs a medic! Smokescreen! Call for a medic! And we btter get some Enforcers down here! Call it a tank feeling!" The mech, Wheeljack called wildlywhile he scrambled forward with Bulkhead to check the Prime over for injuries. "Oh, slag! He cut up his side pretty bad! We definitely need a medic here! He's losing energon from that gash in his side! Bulkhead, apply some pressure! Make sure no more energon comes out! Hurry it up, mechs! We have an emergency........." 

And that was the last Optimus heard as he fell into deep recharge.


	10. Chapter Nine

Prowl sat in his and Jazz's apartment, staring at the crime reports but not exactly reading them like he was suppose to be doing. He just couldn't concentrate right now. 

It had been a full orn since they found out about Prowl being on the Casabot's list. 

Ironhide was lounging on a sofa near Prowl while Lockdown was peering out the now drawn blinds of the large balcony window to see what was happening outside in the night. Neither one had left Prowl and Jazz's apartment for a single thing. 

And it was aggravating Prowl. 

"You do know you don't have to sparkling sit me, don't you?" Prowl asked finally, giving both mechs a look. 

Ironhide looked away from the datapad he had been reading, chuckling softly. "Ultra Magnus' orders, Prowl. Yeah, we do. Besides, we ain't letting some aftpipe come near you." He said as he looked at Prowl. 

Prowl huffed irritably, looking away. "I am not going to disobey Ultra Magnus' orders and I can take care of myself, Ironhide. I am an Enforcer, for Primus' sake. I put my life on the line every time I go out on the job." He grumbled. 

"Kid, we know you can take care of your self. You are a damn fine good Enforcer. It's just we're worried about you." Lockdown said now finally looking away from the window to the black and chrome mech. 

"You don't need to worry about me, Lockdown. I will be fine!" Prowl practically snapped, shooting the addressed mech a look. 

Lockdown looked seriously at him, shaking his head as he looked the Enforcer dead in the optics. "And what if you won't be, kid? The Enforcers didn't even know you were being stalked! You didn't even know you were being stalked! What would have happened if we hadn' caught the tidbit that the Casabot Killer, Shockwave was even watching you?! You would probably be in the same boat as Optimus is in right now!" 

Prowl scowled darkly at him and looked way. "I will be fine! I am not some sparkling who needs to be guarded from turbowolves! Especially not from you!" He growled as he glared at the wall next to him. 

"What is that suppose to mean?! What, you don't want me here?! I am doing you, your Captain and your mech a favor by keeping a watch out for this sick son of a glitch who wants to get under your cover!" Lockdown growled. 

Stiffening, Prowl shot him a very dark look for even saying that. Especially in front of Ironhide! 

"Look, Prowl, Lockdown is right. And we both promised Jazz we would look after you and make sure this creeper doesn't come after you to hurt you. We're doing your mech a favor by doing that." Ironhide remarked, a slightly smug look on his face. 

Prowl stared blankly at him for a long moment. And then asked, "How long have you known?" 

Ironhide grinned openly at him and even Lockdown chuckled as he folded his arms and leaned aginst the wall. "For a while. I was mostly suspicious up until this orn. Jazz's reaction to this whole thing kind of confirmed it. And yours just now hit the nail with the hammer." He stated. 

"Slaggit." 

Ironhide boomed with laughter at Prowl's deflated answer to that. "Oh, don' ya worry, Prowl! I won't tell anyone about you and Jazz. That's your business, not mine. I might harrass you two now and then but that'll it." He laughed. 

Prowl gave him a dark look as he looked at him, glaring as he laughed. "That is exactly why we weren't telling anyone, Ironhide." He said sourly. 

Still, Ironhide laughed as he looked back at him, shaking his head. 

After a moment, the three finally calmed down, with a little extra scolding from Prowl to Ironhide for laughing, they sobered up, now coming back to the issue at hand. They knew there was still a case that needed to be discussed and solved. 

"All right. Let's start with the basics. Shockwave may or may not be the Casabot Killer but we know he is involved. He has been watching all victims for what seems to be a long time now, judging by the holoimages we found." Prowl said seriously. "The question is, how is he raping the victims. We have medical proof that is entirely impossible because he has no spike to do the assaulting. So how did his CNA end up in Stylor?" 

Lockdown hummed before tilting his head. "Are you sure it was lubricant that you found though? Cause CNA can be found in life energon. What if Shockwave might've cut himself and that's how he had CNA in the victim?" He asked pointingly. 

Prowl looked up at him thoughtfully but nodded. "That is.....possible. But that would mean there would be two killers if we are going that direction." He stated. 

"And that wouldn't be a problem?" Lockdown asked skeptically. 

Slowly Prowl shook his head as he thought more about it, his optics lighting up. "No, it is. It does make sense. There has to be two accomplices. Shockwave wanted to study the overload of interfacing and was doing studies on the matter. But....he could only get results out of pentetration, not the penetrating. But even then, he couldn't overload. As far as Megatron knew, Shockwave was fragging only him. But it was Sentinel who claimed that he was fragging him." He stiffened, dawning horror starting to settle in. 

Ironhide also stiffened as his optics grew wide. "You think Sentinel might be the accomplice?" He asked now fully alert. 

Prowl shook his head slowly. "I can't see why not. He said he worked with Shockwave, helping his testing. And he interfaced with him. Plus he despises Optimus, even if he is his own brother. Where is Sentinel anyway? Did he leave the Headquarters after we questioned him?" He asked looking at the black mech. 

Ironhide just nodded. "We had no reason to keep him there. He wasn't under suspicion. He was just a witness. That was it." He stated before standing up. "Well, since he is a suspect now, I guess I'll have to call it in. We got to find Sentinel and get to the bottom of this....." he stopped. 

Frowning, Prowl and Lockdown both looked over at him, seeing his tensed frame. And they were put on alert. 

"Ironhide, what is it?" The black and chrome mech asked. 

"Ironhide shook his head a growing smile forming on his face. He looked to the elevator entrance, just as an alarm rang, anmouncing that someone wanted attention. "It's Ultra Magnus. He said he's here with news about Optimus. I.....think they found him." He said now grinning. 

Prowl's door wings perked up and his optics grew bright with growing happiness. He hoped that was the case. He prayed to Primis that Optimus was found and safe. "Oh, thank Primus." He said now moving towards the door to admit Ulta Magnus into the apartment. 

"Hmm. Congrats, Kid. You got your friend back and maybe solved.the case. I think it's starting to look up......." Lockdown was saying as he watched Prowl press the button to open the doors. 

However, as soon as the doors opened, all three mechs noticed two things immediately. 

One thing, the mech behind the doors was certainly not Ultra Magnus but a tall, sturdy looking mech colored dark purple almost black with hauntingly dark purple and red optics. 

And two, he had a strange looking blaster out, aimed right at them. 

"SON OF A GLITCH! WHO THE FRAG ARE……?!" Ironhide was roaring as he went for his weapon, as did Lockdown. 

The dark mech fired three times before they could even get to their weapons. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Iacon Headquarters-

When Jazz got the call, he wasn't too sure what he was even expecting. He had been with Hound, working furiously on the case, trying so hard to piece together the clues that they even had. They knew they were probably running out of time before another frame might show up of one of the victims. 

He just prayed it wasn't Optimus'.

Of course, he was also worried about Prowl. Now that he knew that the Casabot Killer had been stalking him, he wanted nothing more than to just stay close to his secret lover, to protect him and make sure nothing bad happened to him. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to Prowl. He knew he had fallen hard for his best friend when they began their relationship. He wasn't sure if Prowl felt the same but......he wasn't complaining about it. 

And now Prowl was in danger, whether he wanted it or not. 

Jazz was worried. He knew fairly well that Prowl could take care of himself. He was very skilled combat but.......just what if the Casabot Killer was better? 

What if......?

That was when his comms beeped at him, shaking Jazz out of his muddled thoughts. He glanced at the ID of who was calling him and blinked in surprise, then answered. "Rodimus? What's up, my mech?" He asked over the line. 

"Jazz, has there been any word on Optimus yet?" Rodimus sounded really tired and it made Jazz's spark sank. 

"Not yet, Rod. I am sorry. But these things take time. I wish that they didn't in this case. But I think we're getting close." Jazz said sadly. "Prowl and I.......well, we are working really hard on finding him. And we will find him." 

Rodimus sighed heavily on his end. "I know. I know you and Prowl are. I also know.....about you and Prowl." He said slowly and Jazz tensed up. "About what you did for......with Optimus." 

There was a blank pause, Jazz staring forward with alarm. "Uh....I don't follow, mech. What're you...." He was saying. 

"I know he fragged you guys for his first time interfacing. Come on, Jazz. You think I would have missed the big dopey grin he wore when he came home that night? Or did I imagine the black and white and silver paint scuffs on his red and blue frame?" Rodimus asked sounding too amused. "He was really embarrassed when I caught him trying to scrub off the transfers. Besides, you really think I care? I'm just glad it was you and Prowl that broke his seal and not the Serial Rapist Sentinel was muttering about last orn."

Jazz felt his spark drop dead cold when he heard that. He didn't know.if he just heard right. "What?" He asked now blankly. 

There was a pause. 

"The Serial Rapist that has Optimus. Sentinel came home, going through his room muttering about. He said that you and Prowl told him that was who had my brother. I get why you didn't tell us about it. You didn't want to scare us. Even though it still does. To think......" Rodimus was saying. 

"What do you mean Sentinel told you about the Serial Rapist?! He wasn't suppose to say anything about that!" Jazz almost exclaimed. "What did he say, Rod?" 

"Uh....well.....I only briefly heard what he was saying. He just muttered about Serial Rapist and Optimus and said he didn't care if Optimus didn't even come back. He said that he only agreed to something because of some bot agreeing about something. He muttered about how you guys probably wouldn't find him before he was dead. I can't believe he said that! They're suppose to be brothers! But I suppose that changed when you guys interfaced with him. You and Prowl. Oh, then he started saying something about Prowl and then mentioned a guy called Shockwave. Oh, did you know he had a major crush on Prowl?" Rodimus went on. 

"What?!" Jazz asked with a shocked squeak, scenarios now running through his processor. 

"Yeah, I know. I found out because he was staring at holoimages he has in his storage closet of Prowl. Even some that looks like followed him around, just taking snap shots of his daily life. It's kind of creepy, actually. Oh, uh.....he has a holoimage of you and Prowl interfacing. It was like he took it right outside your window, which is totally weird. I wonder how he even got up to your floor. I guess he used that new jet pack that he got from someone." Rodimus rambled on. 

Jazz felt cold as he too, in the words, his spark whirling in his chamber. He felt like he had been struck by ice cold lightning at that kind of admission. Especially about Prowl. "What do you mean he has a crush on Prowl? Why would Sentinel have a jet pack?" He asked stiffly. 

"I don't know why he has a jet pack. He doesn't even like flying. I guess he wanted.to get over his fear of heights, I guess. As for Prowl, he has holoimages of him. It was like he was stalking him or something. It's way creepy. I know I once heard him swearing once after Optimus came home after interfacing you guys. I think he might know about you and Optimus and Prowl. He wasn't too happy about it. He seemed to be pretty angry. That's when he started being a real aft to Optimus. I think he was jealous because Optimus got to frag Prowl." Rodimus stated. 

Optics wide with alarm and cold dawning, Jazz felt everything just grow cold. He knew this had to be it. This was what he was looking for. He felt it. 

"Rod, does Sentinel say anything weird? Like......calling Prowl his true love and all?" 

"Huh? No. I think he's just obsessed with Prowl. It was kind of gross once but I think I heard him self servicing once. He kept saying Prowl's name and all. Oh.....wait. Yeah, actually. I heard him say it once while he was self servicing. It's really gross now that I think about......." he was saying. 

"Rodimus, I need to go now. Something just came up. I'llget back to you later, all right?" Jazz said quickly. 

"Huh? Oh, okay. Oh, by the way, is Prowl angry or something? Because I tried to reach him first before calling you. And he wouldn't answer." Rodimus stated. 

Jazz froze at the sound of that. He didn't like the sound of that at all. Prowl always answered incoming comms. Even when he was angry. Even when he was in recharge. He always woke up to answer the incoming messages. "Bye, Rod! Talk to you later!" He said quickly before he disrupted the com link to Rodimus and immediately tried to call Prowl. 

He did not get an answer. So he tried again. 

Again, no answer. 

Then Jazz tried to reach Ironhide, hoping he could shed some light on the matter. 

Again, like Prowl, there was no answer.

Jazz was on his peds immediately and was out of the evidence room immediately, almost running into Hound on the way out, who had been bringing them both back some energon. He ignored the startled cry from the Tracker and looked straight at a few Enforcers. "Listen up, mechs!" He suddenly barked, making many heads jerk up in surprise. "I just 

recieved a pretty suspicious tip from a source that might hve something to do with the Casabot Killer! I need any Enforcers who sees Sentinel Prime out in the city to apprehend him and bring him for questioning. This is a high priority order! Think of it coming from Ultra Magnus, himself!"

There was a pause as every bot stared at him and he growled in irritation. "Well, what the frag are you waiting for?! We have work to do!" 

Immediately the Enforcers snapped into action and began quickly moving to do what Jazz ordered them to do. 

"Where is Ultra Magnus?! I need to speak to him! Any one know where he is?!" Jazz asked as he looked around for the captain, himself. 

"He went out to follow his own lead, Jazz." The young Enforcer, Blurr said as he stepped forward. "Don't know where but he said he would be back later. Also, we had a call come in from Burnoil. They said that a bunch of miners called the Wreckers found some mech in the Raging Oil Rivers, thrashing in the oils. Said he was in bad shape when they towed him out." He hesistated. "They also said he's claiming to be called Optimus Prime." 

Jazz jolted and almost every Enforcer halted when they heard that bit from Blurr. "What?! They found Optimus?! Blurr, patch me a visual com through to Burnoil! I want to see and hear this for myself!" 

Blurr nodded at Jazz as he sped walked to the nearest computer consol. "Easily done. I put the mech I talked to on hold. I figured you would say that, Jazz." He said before bringing up a visual screen of a white, silver and red mech waiting patiently for them. He was talking to a large green mech but as soon as the screen lit up with Jazz, he stopped. 

"Hello! I am Iacon Enforcer Jazz! My mech, Blurr said you found a live floater in the Raging Oil Rivers, who calls himself Optimus. Can you confirm that?" Jazz asked, trying not to sound excited. 

The white mech nodded before drawing back his facial blast shield to reveal a faint smile. "Hello, Enforcer Jazz. My name is Wheeljack. This is Bulkhead. And yeah, we can confirm. The mech we found is a big fella, red and blue flamed design. He was in pretty bad shape when we found him. He took one pit of a beating from falling off a cliff and going down the river. He didn't tell us his name. We had to run his designation through the Cybertronian database and it came up as Optimus Prime." He stated. 

Jazz felt his spark seizing from relief but fear all together. "What is his status? Did he say anything? Can you show him to me?" He asked quickly. 

The mech, Wheeljack paused before grimacing. "Well......I can't show you directly. He is still in the repair bay with the medics. But I can show you a past data image of how he looks. That way you can see if he is who we think he is." He stated. 

"That would be awesome, mech! Please do!" Jazz said too excitedly.

Wheeljack nodded as he turned his blue optics downward to his arm, where he opened up a compartment. He meddled around with it before sending a file over to Jazz's consol. 

Immediately, Jazz opened it and was treated to a sight that was clearly a first person view from Wheeljack. He watched the short vid of Wheeljack running across rough terrain with the large green mech, Bulkhead in front of him, practically leaping into the raging oil river before them. Bulkhead, in the video feed, was pulling a large, familiar mech out of the oil, who seemed to be fighting to get away from though. 

And even though he ws covered in oil, Jazz saw the unmistakeningly familiar colors of Optimus Prime. He knew.right then and there, it was his friend. 

Relief just flooded right through the silver, black and white mech's systems and he visibly deflated, sighing. "Oh, thank, Primus. He is alive." He frowned again and looked at Wheeljack. "What is his status? How did he seem mentally?" 

Whelljack shrugged as he looked back at Jazz, obviously had been watching the feedback with him from his own memory core. "He was freaked out, honestly. Scared as the pits. He acted like we were gonna hurt him or something. I did talk with the medic, here. First Aid said.....well some pretty disturbing things. He told me that Optimus' condition was suspicious at best. Said he had a broken finger joint, his hip joints were disconnected and he had a lot of dents in his frame. They're pretty severe but not life threatening." He hesistated. "Um......First Aid also told me something pretty disturbing. He......uh.....believes that Optimus might've been......well......" 

Jazz's spark sank at the words and he knew what Wheeljack was trying to say without really saying it. "When you see First Aid again, tell him to do a full examination on all systems, including his interface arrays. If there is any traces of....traces of lubricant left behind, we need samples of it. And I would appreciate it if someone could watch Optimus at all times. Just until we can get here." He stated wearily. 

Wheeljack nodded grimly, already getting the idea. "Bulkhead can watch him, sir. You can trust us. I promise we won't let any bot come near him unless it's you." He said full of determination. 

"I'd prefer if Enforcers do........" Jazz started. 

"With all due respect, Jazz, sir," It was Bulkhead who interrupted. "The Enforcers here are morons. When we called them, they just brushed it off and said it wasn't their problem. Now I don't know what your friend has been through, but if he is in trouble, you can ount on me to watch him. I'd never sink as low as whoever did this did. Rattles my frame and makes me want to smash some bot's head in." He growled punching a fist into his other hand with a loud bang. 

Jazz felt a smile form. He didn't know this mech but he just had a good feeling about him and Wheeljack. "Thanks, guys. Now, I ain't gonna lie. Optimus is in some serious trouble. Whoever did this to him might try and come for him. I won't ask you to put your lives on the line......" 

"Are you kidding, mech? We're Wreckers! We live to for a fight! If somebot comes looking for trouble, he will get it!" Bulkhead said mirthlessly but with excitement. 

For some odd reason, Jazz believed him. He could see just by this mech's appearence, he was no pushover. The Casabot Killer would more than likely have a lot of trouble if he tried to go after Optimus with the big green mech guarding him. Probably Wheeljack too. The mech seemed.....pretty resourceful and intelligent. But....there was still the holoimager that they had to worry about.

"Wheeljack, Bulkhead, the mech that probably did this to Optimus has a device called the Holoimager. It can make the appearence of anyone. You might now even know thathe is there until he has Optimus right where he wants him. He might even try to kill you and you could be fooled....." Hound spoke up as he stepped forward, having been there for the entire time. 

Wheeljack and Bulkhead glanced at one another bfore grinning. "Well in that case, I can just use my disruptor." The white mech remarked. 

"Huh?" Jazz asked confused. 

Wheeljack shrugged as he began messing with something on his arm. "It's an invention of mine. A Holograph disruptor. It's a device that takes away holimages from bots, revealing them and even anything that is hiding behind a holoimage. If some bot is using a holoimage to disguise himself, the disruptor will overload the holoimager and it will malfunction. No mech is getting past me, no matter what he looks like. And if he does, then he has to get past Bulk, here. And I can promise ya one thing. No mech has ever gone past him. He used to be a bouncer once. Still is as a second caste. Doesn't matter what your size is. He has some pretty nasty brute strength, mechs. Optimus will be safe behind us. I promise." He explained. 

Jazz nodded as he smiled, liking this pair more and more. "I'll hold you to that then. Until we get there, just watch him. No bot leaves his side for one astrosecond, got that?" He asked. 

Both Bulkhead and Wheeljack saluted him sharply. "Affirmative, Enforcer Jazz!" They both said. 

"And if he wakes up before we get there, tell him Jazz and Prowl are coming. If he don't believe you, just tell him that we told you about Tyger Pax. He will know what you're talking about. We, three, are the only ones who knows about Tyger Pax. So he will believe you of you say that. Jazz, out." 

Again, the two mechs saluted Jazz and then the connection was cut. 

Jazz looked over at Hound, who was sharing his smile. They both felt relief and happiness that they had found Optimus. He must have escaped, which was why he was in the condition he was in. "Hound, I need to let Prowl know before we go get Optimus. He will want to know." He stated. 

Hound nodded with a grin. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go tell him." He said excitedly. 

Nodding, both Enforcers quickly left the Headquarters. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Jazz and Hound had arrived to the apartment as quickly as possible, both looking forward to telling Prowl about Optimus. They had tried getting a hold of him but he wasn't answering. He must have been angry enough to nave been ignoring them. 

It still worried Jazz, though. He usually could get a hold of his lover. 

Going up in the elevator, Jazz was in a jittery mood, anxious to tell Prowl, and make sure he was okay. It wasn't like Prowl to ignore a comm call. He just hoped that everything was all right. 

Of course, when the elevator doors opened to Jazz's apartment, everything went wrong. For when the doors opened, they were treated to a horrific sight. 

The apartment was in a terrible state. There was some blaster.fire on the walls and a few of the furniture was turned over as if there had been a fight. And in the middle of the room, Ironhide laid, electric currents running over his frame, making him twitching. Lockdown was in the same state.

"Ironhide?! Lockdown?!" Jazz yelped as he rushed forward and stood over the stunned mech, who was clearly awake and growling as he twitched in his condition. The silver, black and white mech quickly looked his fellow Enforcer over and found what looked like a taser attached to his frame. He quickly grabbed the device and pulled it off of him before dropping to one knee. "Ironhide! What happened?! Where's Prowl?!" 

Ironhide, still twitching, looked up at him, looking worried and angry all together. "Am.......ambushed, Ja-Jazz.....tase....tasered.....overloaded.....systems......Prowl.....gone. The dark.........mech.....here.....attacked us......took Prowl......." he said the dreaded words that made Jazz's spark sink. 

"No." Jazz whispered in growing horror.


	11. Chapter Ten

Jazz was in a state of shock as Enforcers were working furiously all around him, recording the crime scene and even getting Ironhide and Lockdown's statement about what had happened. He was just sitting there, staring at the wall, his spark sinking ever so further in his spark chamber. 

Prowl was gone. Taken by the Casabot Killer. 

Things were looking darker than before. The key investigator was gone, missing, botnapped just like all those who were missing. It did not help that it literately hurt Jazz, to think his secret lover was in the hands of a Serial Rapist Killer. 

"Jazz," Ironhide spoke up after being checked out by the field medic, wandering over to his friend and colleague. "Jazz, I am so sorry! I am so, so sorry. You must hate me so much right now." 

Slowly, Jazz shook his head, still staring at the wall, despair swirling all through him. "You tried, Ironhide. You watched him like I asked. I briefly heard what you said. But not all of it." He finally blinked and looked over at his big, black friend. "What happened exactly? How did he get the drop on you?" He asked finally. 

Ironhide slowly shook his head, his whole frame shaking from guilt as he looked miserably at the ground. "We thought it was Ultra Magnus. He had called me to tell me that they had news on Optimus. He said that you were on your way to go get him and he was coming to get us to go to Burnoil so we can join you. We.thought he was Ultra Magnus, Jazz. And when the doors opened, it wasn't him. It was some dark mech who looked almost like that Vortex slagger. But......he wasn't a Heliformer. He was a Grounder, just like us. He shot me and Lockdown with taser rounds from a Kaon class Shock blaster. Got Prowl only by a fraction of his door wing." He explained. 

Jazz looked up at him for a moment before looki g around the apartment, frowning. "What about the blaster fire? If Prowl was shot......." he was saying. 

"Prowl was shot by a fraction. The mech hit his door wing tip. It came off right when he hit the ground. Prowl gathered his wits about him when the dark mech went over to get him. He surprised the mech when he started firing back. He did get a good shot in the mech's shoulder plate during the struggle. But the mech was bigger than Prowl was. Stronger." Ironhide explained to Jazz. "He over came Prowl and stunned his systems with another shot. LD and I.......we could only just watch the dark mech pack him up. He had some large container in the elevator with him, Jazz. It was a Repair tool box. The mech was pretending to be a Repair Bot, Jazz." 

Jazz tensed up, the scenario going through his processor. He remembered hearing Lockdown saying he had been looking out the window, watching for suspicious characters. So there was no way any bot could have come through the window. 

So obviously the botnapper had to pose as a Repair bot. He had must have came in right through the doors and even left right out them, with Prowl in a box. 

Jazz steeled himself before standing up. He had to find Prowl. He just had to go.find him and save him. Before something bad happened to him. And there.was only a few ways of doing it. He had to find Sentinel, arrest him. And he had to go to Optimus, find out what he knew. 

"Ironhide, find Ultra Magnus and let him know what has happened. Lockdown, thanks for the help but we need to take it over from......." Jazz was saying. 

"Nuh-uh, Jazzy. Forget it. I'm helping you catch this fragger. He attacked me and he ain't getting away with it. I will play it your way but I am taking a shot atthis aftpipe." Lockdown growled before leaning in and lowering his voice. "Look, I get that he is your mech. But it don' mean I can' care about him too. He is my old friend as he is yours. Now let me help find him, all right?" 

Jazz glowered but finally deflated, nodding. He didn't like it and he knew he didn't have to like it. But Lockdown was an old friend of Prowl's. "Fine. I'll let you help. I need some leads.checked out while Hound and I are talkin' to Optimus. Something ain't adding up. Like the fact that the Casabot knew you and Ironhide were at our place. He shouldn' have known. Only our Enforcers and you knew that Prowl was on the list." 

Lockdown frowned deeply but nodded. "There's an insider. An Enforcer is an accomplice." He said in a low voice. 

Nodding, the silver, black and white mech could only agree. "There has to be. It makes sense now. It's how the Killer rapist has been two steps in front of us. There is an Enforceror some bot close to him that knows what has been going on. I need you to find out who. There is no way Shockwave or Sentinel could have known you guys were here. Not without some inside information. I need to find out who has something against Optimus, Prowl or me that might be on the force. Maybe even against The Primes. Find out who, Lockdown." He said in a low voice. 

Again, Lockdown nodded with a steeled look. "You can count on me, Jazz. Go find Prowl. I will be right behind ya as soon as I can." He said in a cold voice before he turned and swept away, out of the apartment. 

Jazz turned to Hound, his resolve like steel. He knew they needed to get moving. They were running out of time. And for Prowl's sake, they really needed to hurry before he was assaulted. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

It was a bad memory purge that sent Optimus jolting awake, panting in fear and looking wildly around. He had been dreaming of his molestation back in the prison, by the rapist. He woke, expecting to see himself back in the prison cell, seeing the lights darkened and that vicious mech looking down at him, ready to rape him. 

But......he saw that he was elsewhere. 

Optimus saw a small silver walled room, with dim lighting. He was on a berth, resting under a nanonite blanket. He was in a medic room, he realized. He had been saved. 

The memory of thrashing in the Raging Oil River came back to him. He had almost drowned, sank and clogged by unrefined oil. He had almost died. But in his moment of panic and deactivation, he had been saved by a group of mechs. 

"Hello there. I see you're awake." 

Optimus jumped at the sound of a voice he didn'tknow and looked up to recognize the large green mech from before, the one who hd pulled him out of the oil river. 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya. Remember me? I'm Bulkhead." The green mech said from where he seemed to be propping up a wall. He stepped away, towards Optimus only stopping when the red and blue mech tensed. "Sorry again. I know you're scared but I won't hurt ya. I swear. You are Optimus, right?" 

Still tense, Optimus nodded as he stared up at the green mech warily. "Ye-yes, I am. How did you know........?" He was asking warily. 

Bulkhead shrugged, giving him a sloppy but friendly smile. "We ran your designation through the Cyber Database. Ya got some friends coming in to see you soon. Said if ya don't believe me, I should tell ya that they told us about Tyger Pax." He stated. 

Optics wide but spark starting to relax, Optimus knew who he was talking about. "Prowl and Jazz. They're coming." He tensed. "Did they.......did they really tell you about Tyger Pax?" He asked hesistantly. 

Bulkhead grimaced but shook his head. "Nah, not really. They just said to say that. Or Jazz did anyway. Haven' met Prowl. Jackie and I.....uh, I mean Wheeljack and I talked to Jazz klicks ago. Right before First Aid, the medic, released you into recovery." He said before motioning to a large chair next to the berth. "Can I......?" 

Tensed, Optimus slowly nodded and then watched the big green mech sit down next to him. 

"Ook, I don'tknow what you went through where ever you came from, and I probably shouldn't know, cause I hate that kind of slag. But I promise ya, you're safe here. I won't let any bot that you don't feel comfortable with come near you. Whoever did this to you, he'll pay if he comes looking for you. Mark my words." He said punching a fist into his hand hard. 

It couldn't be helped. Optimus felt his tension drain away and he smiled. He could tell that he'd be a fool to mess with this mech. And so would be the rapist........

Optimus stiffened again, his optics dropping. He remembered. He remembered seeing who the rapist was, even if he was hidden in disguise. Why would......why would HE be the one who had done this to him? He was suppose to be a protector, a part of his family. Why would.......?

Just then the door to the room slid open and Wheeljack came in, looking over at Optimus, who had tensed up. He slid back his blast guard and smiled at the clearly un-nerved mech on the berth. "Hey there. You're awake. Good. You up for visitors, cause they really want to see you." He said before looking at the door. 

And that was when the mech entered, making all tension and fear drain out of Optimus, who practically sagged in relief. 

"Optimus, it really is you." Jazz sighed his own relief clear and visible as he hurried over to the berth. He gave Bulkhead a grateful smile when the big mech got up out of the seat to allow him to sit down next to Optimus. 

"Jazz." Optimus said happily, his hand immediately taking his best friend's and holding it tight. "I knew you were looking for me." 

Jazz grinned as he gripped his friend's hand, trying to push as much love and support to his almost brother. "Of course, OP, we were looking for you! You really think we would have let that bastard keep you! Looks like he did a real good number on you." He said now dark as he looked his friend over, seeing a broken joint on his hand. 

"He didn't do this, Jazz. I fell off a cliff and hit the side many times before.falling into the river." Optimus tried to reassure his friend. 

Jazz smiled faintly but realized he was forcing it so he stopped. He grew serious as he thought about what he needed to ask. "Optimus, I know this is going to be cruel on you especially on what that monster did to you." He made a glance at Optimus' thighs, which were hidden under the blanket. "I am sorry that I have to ask but......." 

Optimus smiled forcifully but shook his head. "He didn't rape me, Jazz." He said suddenly. 

Jazz froze in surprise as he met his best friend's optics. "What? He didn't? But the medic here said......" he was saying. 

"He tried to in the last moment. But I attacked him back. I got away before he could." Optimus said gravely. "He mostly molested me and he did rape a Seeker on top of me when I angered him." 

"Starscream, right?" Jazz asked grimly. 

Optimus just nodded, his optics dimming in grief and regret. "Starscream, Prince of Vos. I suppose you know about the others then." He stated. 

Jazz nodded grimly, his spark sinking as he realized he was going to have to tell Optimus what happened to Prowl. "Yeah, I know about the others. And.......your botnapping rapist wannabe just added a new victim last night cycle." He paused seeing the worried glance from Optimus. "He has Prowl, Optimus." 

Optimus stiffened, optics growing wide in horror as the words came right out. "Wha-what?" He whispered. 

Jazz looked pained and grieved as he lowered his head. "Prowl was attacked and taken last night cycle. Ironhide and a confidiante were with him and were also attacked. But......Prowl was taken." He said painfully before looking at Optimus with painful determination. "I need you tell me everything you know so we can find him before he......dies. You know Prowl, Optimus. He will fight. And that son of a glitch will kill him. We have to find him before that happens! Tell me everything you remember!" 

Optimus, numbly, nodded as he looked away. "It isn't far from here. At least I don't think so. It's some under surface prison. I didn't see very much while I was trapped in my cell. And even less while I was escaping. I just remember a corridor with prison doors and escaping out of a door in the rocky mountains." He told Jazz. 

"Hey, hey. I think I know.what he's talking about!" Wheeljack suddenly spoke up from behind Jazz, reminding the two that they were not alone in the room. "There's an old mine up on the Burnoil Peak! No one ever goes over there because it's said to be unstable. It used to be an old prison too!"

Jazz stiffened, tipping himself torwards Wheeljack. "You know exactly where it's at?" He asked hurriedly. 

Wheeljack nodded as he smiled at him. "Sure! The Wreckers have a geological holomap we can show you! It's kind of hard to reach because it's at the top of a bunch of cliffs. Mostly only Aerials can get up there but I know a secret way up there. I won't say it's safe but we can easily drive up there and then walk right up to the entrance." He told him. 

Jazz nodded and then looked sharply at Optimus when he shifted to get out of the berth. "Hey, what're you doing?" He asked frowning now standing and moving to push Optimus back down.

"I am going with you, Jazz." Optimus answered still trying to get up. 

"Uh-uh! No way, Optimus! You have disconnected hip joints and even some broken ones! You ain't going anywhere! You are staying right here until we get back!" Jazz argued, trying to push his friend back down. It wasn't as easy as it looked however. "Optimus, don'tmake me get the medic to sedate you!" 

Optimus scowled, as he moved his legs, only to groan and hiss in pain from the damages. "Jazz, he is my friend too! And I promised Starscream I would be back for him! I am going with you!" He argued back. 

"You can't even walk, OP! You're damaged and need rest! You have to stay here!" Jazz said sternly. He shot Bulkhead a look when he found it difficult to restrain Optimus. "Hey, you! Bulkhead! Help me out here!" He called to the green mech. 

Grimacing Bulkhead wandered over and helped push Optimus back own onto the berth. 

"Jazz!" Optimus shouted angrily and in frustration. 

Jazz quicklyreached out and grabbed Optimus by the head, leveling his optics to the other's. "Optimus, what would Prowl say if he were here?!" He asked frantically and he ignored.the scowl he got from his friend. "What would he say?!" 

Finally Optimus slumped back against the berth, stopping his struggle against Jazz and Bulkhead. He sighed, lowering his gaze. "He would say stay and rest. Probably would get the medic to sedate me." He said miserably. He lift his optics and looked Jazz right into the visor. "Jazz, I promised. I swore I would go back." 

Sighing, Jazz leaned forward and rest his chevron against Optimus'. "And you will keep that promise, Optimus. By staying here. I will open up a channel when e.get there and getthings under control. But you are hurt right now. You can't walk right now. And I need to move fast. I have to get to Prowl as quick as I can before he ends up dead. Or the others. I have to save them from Shockwave and Sentinel before....." 

Optimus sucked in his vents and jerked his head away from Jazz's grip, looking shocked. "Sentinel?!" He asked alarmed. 

Jazz nodded as he looked at him painfully. "The rapist is Sentinel, Optimus. His accomplice is a mech named......." he was saying. 

"No! He's not! I saw him, Jazz! It wasn't Sentinel!" Optimus said quickly. 

Jazz froze in alarm before flipping up his visor to look directly at Optimus with his own optics. "What do you mean, Optimus?! We have evidence pointing to Sentinel! He took Prowl because he is obsessed with him! Even Rodimus told me he was! And that was why he is so fragging mean to you! Because of Tyger Pax! He found out!" He said sharply. 

Optimus shook his head, still looking horrified. "I didn't see, Sentinel, Jazz! The mech I saw didn't look like himself but a dark mech with purple and red optics! But......when I was escaping, I saw who he really was! And it wasn't Sentinel!" He told him firmly. 

Vents catching, Jazz narrowed his optics and leaned towards him. "Who did you see, Optimus? Was it a one optic mecha. Or maybe a mech who kept changing his appearence?" He asked cautiously. 

Shaking his head, Optimus looked hesistant about answering this but he knew that Jazz had to know. "No. It was........." and he told Jazz the name. 

"WHAT?!" 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Unknown Location-

Prowl jerked out of recharge, hearing a loud creaking sound of a long over due of the need for oil door opening. He was startled at what he saw all around him and felt his spark go wild in his chamber. He saw that he was on a creaky berth, in a dark room. He couldn't even see anything without light. 

For a brief moment, Prowl didn't remember what happened. He couldn't recall how he came to be in this place. Where was he, anyway? 

And then he remembered. 

Prowl remembered he had been attacked in his and Jazz's apartment, along with Ironhide and Lockdown. He remembered the dark mech shooting them with tasered rounds. He remembered fighting back before being hit again by the taser. But that was it. 

Groaning, Prowl tried to raise his hand to his head, feeling a processor ache coming on. But he felt his hand suddenly stop with a chink of metal rattling. He, startled, looked up to where his hands were above his head, only to freeze at the sight of the stasis cuffs. He was chained down. 

"Slag." Prowl hissed now tugging at his bounds, trying to test their strength and hoping to break them. But he was sorely disappointed. 

"Try all you might. You won't break them." 

Prowl jumped atthe sound of the voiceand looked to where it was comi g from, only to meet a pair of cold, haunting purple and red optics. He frowned seriously but surprisingly kept his wits. "The Casabot Killer, I presume. You made a big mistake taking me. Attacking myself, Ironhide and Lockdown. Attacking an Enforcer like myself could easily earn yourself eternal imprisonment to the deactivation sentence. When my partner finds me, Sentinel, you will be......." he was saying. 

There came a dark chuckle as the optics shifted in the dark and the mech stepped forward. "Sentinel? No. I am afraid I am not Sentinel, Prowl. While he is here, I am afraid he is.....upset at the moment." He spoke in a static ridden voice. 

"Shockwave or Makeshift then." Prowl said coldly. 

The mech chuckled again as he raised a dark arm and touched some kind of device on it. "I am afraid not. Makeshift became no lo ger useful to us and has been deactivated. He has been for a while now. Shockwave is preparing the next test round. As for myself, well.......since I am planning on making an example outof you, I suppose it won't hurt to tell you who the REAL Casabot is." He said as he stepped ever closer. 

And the holoimager deactivated, the guise falling. 

Prowl tensed in sudden horror and shock, staring up at the large blue mech with blue optics. He couldn't believe this! He had not seen this coming! He had not even been close to being a suspect! But here HE stood, right before him! Smirking like the Spawn of Unicron, himself! 

"Wha-........?! This is impossble! It cannot be you! What.....?! Why, Ultra Magnus?! Why are you even apart of this?!" Prowl exlclaimed in shock rage and growing fear. 

Ultra Magnus just smiled coldly as he prepared to go ahead and explain.


	12. Chapter Eleven

"I suppose this the part where I spill all of my dirty little secrets. Very well, I will tell you." Ultra Magnus began as he stepped up next to Prowl, who watched him coldly. "You were.right about one thing, Prowl. I am looking for the perfect mate. I am searching for my true love, one that was taken from me. You see, a long time ago, when I was still a youngling, I did fall in love with my one true love. A mech, in fact. He was my everything. The perfect mate. He was highly intelligent, much like Soundwave. He could triple change, much like Arcee. He had a voice of a god, much like Starlight did. He looked like a model, much like Stylor. He was a one of a kind, much like Airachnid. He was also a royal, much like Starscream. And he was quite a medic, like Knockout. And his tactics......." 

"Let me guess, like myself?" Prowl asked coldly. 

Ultra Magnus just smiled and tilted his head as if agreeing. "But.....like Optimus, he was noble and loyal to a cause. And it was there, did Optimus get his inheritence." He stated and smiled coldly when Prowl tensed up. "Yes, the one I speak of is none other than Alpha Prime. Alpha was my world, Prowl. I would have killed for him, which I did so. But then, the glitch, Solus came sniffing around him and he fell in love with her. He chose her." He added with a growl. 

Prowl frowned mirthlessly. "Seems like he had good taste then." He remarked dryly. 

Of course, Ultra Magnus didn't like that and growled viciously as he lashed out and grabbed Prowl by the throat, squeezing hard and making the black and chrome mech gasp and groan in pain. "No! He had terrible taste! I would have been a better mate than that whore!" He snarled before slowly releasing him so he could gasp and sputter. "My spark was broken when they spoke their vows before Primus and mated. I swore I would never love again." 

"Bu-but?" Prowl choked, still trying to gather himself after nearly having his vocoder crushed. 

Ultra Magnus stood up fully and turned slightly away from him. "But......eventually I began to see my perfect mates. I saw the uniquness of others, seeing my lost love in each of them. I could not resist. I had to have them. I suppose you could say it was an obsession. I tried, Prowl. I really did try to resist the temptation. But after hearing Starlight sing once at a concert hall, my resolve did snap. I found myself acting without thinking about it. My frame reacted before I could think about it. I cornered Starlight and took him. Oh." he breathed sounding aroused. "The sounds he made when I stole him from all of the world of Cybertron. I hungered for more. But......" he frowned darkly. "I desired only for his voice. It wasn't until I begin seeing my desires in the others did I realize," he turned to look at Prowl, his optics heated. "All of them, all of you belonged to me.

"So one by one, I began taking them. Making them mine. I searched for the perfect mate in each of them but never really found my alpha in them. Eslecially when they started to betray me. Starlight started it first. He tried to escape when I showed lenience towards him. He broke my trust by trying to runway." Ultra Magnus said before leaning over Prowl, who saw madness in his optics and cringed. It was the look of a deranged mech, having gone insane by jealousy and hatred. "He had to be punished, Prowl. I had to show them what would happen if they broke my rules. I had been such a good lover to them. And they broke my spark just like Alpha did when he fell for Solus." 

Prowl slowly shook his head, not believing his Enforcer Captain. He couldn't believe how crazy he had become and he never saw it. "Why Optimus if you hated his carrier so much?" He whispered. 

"Why? Because he is the son of Alpha Prime. He looks so very much like his creator. Oh, as you know I am a family friend of The Primes. I did desire for Alpha, but the desire moved on as Young Optimus grew. He was to be mine, you know. I had even planned to ask for courtship over him. But," Ultra Magnus said now slowly growling. "Then I met Sentinel, who was drinking in an Energon Bar. Hr was speaking angrily to of all mechs, Shockwave about how Optimus lost his seal to the one he desired." 

Prowl froze, his optics wide in surprise. 

"Yes, Prowl. Sentinel desired you for such a long time. He wanted to court you. He was going to ask you for courtship. But then I suppose he found out about you taking his brother, instead. You chose Optimus over him. Oh, he was so angry. Optimus had stolen you from him, much like you stole Optimus' seal from me." Ultra Magnus growled but smirked, nonetheless. "That was when I found out you were in the Enforcer Academy. It was when I learned of you and Jazz. You, a brilliant Enforcer Academy student, trying to become one of Iacon's finest. And I, being the Captain of the Iacon Enforcers. It was perfect. The perfect opportunity to accept you as an Enforcer and then destroy you for touching what was suppose to be mine."

Prowl glared at him, giving his arms a jerkto test the cuffs again but found only resistence. "I am not yours, Ultra Magnus!" He growled. 

"No, I suppose not." Ultra Magnus said before he raised a hand to hover above Prowl. "Not yet. It is a shame that you chose Jazz, of course. Sentinel was spark broken when he found out about youand Jazz. He was so upset that he began fragging Shockwave to help his studies of over load. He did things to the Scientist that he realy wanted to do to you. And he will. I will give you to him. But," he paused, smirking. "Not before I had you." 

Prowl stiffened before he jerked hard at his cuffs, thrashing hard to break them. It was no use, however. They wouldn't break. And it certainly help when Ultra Magnus moved swiftly to straddle him, pinning him down to the berth. "Wai-wait! Why me?! Why deaire me?!"

"Because of your intelligence, loyalty, nobility, beauty, Prowl. Your tactics are.the state of the art." Ultra Magnus said as he grabbed Prowl'swrists under the cuffs and pressed them firmly down against the berth. "I was looking in all of the wrong bots. I realized it when you began working on the case. It is you. It's why Sentinel is upset, Prowl. Because I.told him he can only have you for one night. Because I choose you to be my mate." 

"Never!" Prowl snarled now thrashing harder, no matter how useless it was. 

Ultra Magnus smirked as he leaned over him, pressing his thighs hard against Prowl's, allowing him to feel the hot panel pressing against his. "It's why I am usually called a rapist, Prowl. I take things by force. I collect my trophies. And yours.......if you shall betray me, will be the star of them." He said coolly before he began moving his hips, rubbing his panel against Prowl'scausing friction. 

Prowl winced, fear slowly starting to rise. He didn't like this. He didn't want this. Not from this mad mech, whom he once had so much respect for. He had to distract him somehow. He had to buy himself some time to figure out how to get out of this. "Wh-why.......did you slash Starlight and Stylor's valves with a blade, Ultra Magnus? Why take their heads?" He asked frantically. 

Unfortunately, Ultra Magnus did not stop rubbing their panels together, causing more friction btween them. It was enough to start warming Prowl's interface array. "I told you, trophies. I have kept their heads, as I will do all of the others. To remind myself that I was the best lover they ever have had. As for slashing their valves, it was punishment. And of course, I had to mark them." He said as he finally released one wrist and reached down between their thighs, feeling Prowl's warming cover. 

Prowl nearly panicked right there, thrashing and trying to throw his Enforcer captain off of him. "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! ULTRA MAGNUS! GET OFF OF ME!" He bellowed. 

Ultra Magnus only grinned cruelly as he began ruubing his.cover, hard, trying to warm him. "No, I don't think I will, Prowl. Did you already forget? You are mine now. My true love." He said now pressing a finger into the cover seam, starting to force it open. 

Just then the door opened suddenly and in came a large violet and black mech with one optic. Shockwave. 

"Ultra Magnus, pardon for my interruption. The test subjects are ready for the final test." He spoke in a dull, unemotional voice. 

Growling, Ultra Magnus pulled his hand away away from Prowl's slightly open interface cover and turned from the mech below. "Shockwave! What did I tell you?! I told you to knock before entering! Besides I have not even begun with Prowl!" He snarled. 

Shockwave looked unaffected by the Enforcer Captain's rage, staring blankly at him. "Ultra Magnus, I do apologize for the interruption. But as I have told you, my studies cannot be hindered. It was a part of our agreement for you to use my equipment to participate in my studies. The newest test subject must remain unlubricated for the final test. It is vital to my scientific research for over loading. Preparation must not be submitted before penetration for overload." He said in his blanl way. 

Prowl flinched at the sound of that, his optics widening in horror. He understood perfectly what that meant. He was to be taken for Shockwave's sick twisted science, dried. 

Ultra Magnus growled in irritation before he nodded sharply and was swiftly off of Prowl, leaving him venting hard in growing unease and terror. "Fine, Shockwave. I know if I don't play this your way, you will just irritate me to deactivation later. All of the others are in the final staging chamber then?" He asked darkly. 

"All but the last one, Ultra Magnus." Shockwave remarked as he turned his optic onto Prowl, who tensed up. 

"Fine, I will bring him in an astrosecond." Ultra Magnus growled as he glanced back at Prowl. 

Shockwave merely nodded before turning swiftly away and leaving the two mechs alone in the room. 

Ultra Magnus huffed in irritation before looking back at Prowl. He just stood there for a moment before reaching for the stasis cuffs. "If you value your vows as an Enforcer, Prowl, you will not try and fight me. Your weapons are off line anyway. But if you struggle even for a moment, I will begin 'punishing' the others for your insolence behavior. I am still your Enforcer Captain and I give you this order, do not resist or the other victims will begin dying. Horribly and painfully." He growled asje gripped one wrist and unlocking the cuffs. 

Prowl sagged in little despair, knowing that if he tried to fight, he would be killing the victims he had come.to save. He couldn't allow that to happen. Even for his own sake. "Very well. I won't fight." He whispered dryly. 

Ultra Magnus nodded sharply as he continued to unlock the stasis cuffs on Prowl's wrists and ankles before yanking him up off the berth. "Good. You were always such a good Enforcer, Prowl. Always following orders and knowing what is the best for innocents. That was another reason I chose you. Because you are like Optimus in a way. The perfect mate. Unfortunately, I must relinquish my right to be the first to penetrate you. Even if you are mine. I did agree, after all." He stated as he began dragging Prowl from the room. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Wheels shrieked against rough terrain and the owner of them did not show any reasoning to caring about how his undercarriage was getting beaten up by the sharp edges underneath him. 

Jazz was just in a hurry to get to their destination, hoping to get up there in time. He couldn't believe what he had heard from Optimus. He just couldn't believe it. He had tried to deny the very idea of Ultra Magnus being involved with this. 

But.....after a quick call with Lockdown, it had been swiftly confirmed. 

Ultra Magnus had a grudge against The Primes. It was all about Alpha Prime, he had learned. It was hatred for Solus Prime for stealing his spark from Ultra Magnus and becoming his other half. The obsession Ultra Magnus had had for Alpha. It was turned onto Optimus because he was one of his sons. 

The question had been turned on to why hadn't Ultra Magnus chosen the other brothers? Why Optimus? 

Lockdown had answered that question, however. He had learned it from another collegue of his. It was because, in truth, the roles of his parents had been reversed. Alpha Prime was actually Optimus' carrier and Solus was the creator. She had spiked him at the creation of Optimus and he had become sparked. 

While the other brothers had been carried by Solus, Optimus had been carried by Alpha. It had been a little experiment of the two lovers. They had wated to see it were possble. And it truly had. 

Ultra Magnus had chosen Optimus because he was the closest to being just like Alpha Prime. 

But unfortunately, the whole ordeal had sudden changed, Lockdown had learned. Ultra Magnus had developed a new obsession. When he first met Prowl. 

Lockdown had learned from confidantes he would not reveal that Ultra Magnus had approved of Prowl's entrance into the Iacon Enforcers because he had learned that he had broken Optimus' seal. He had wanted a chance to make the violator's life a living pit for taking what he believed had been his right. But when he met Prowl, face to face, four vorns ago, he became obsessed, much like Sentinel had been nearly all his adulthood. He saw Prowl. He saw his beauty, his intelligence, his brilliance of tactical skills and even more, his loyalty towards his loved ones and the obsession became black. 

Ultra Magnus wanted Prowl and Optimus for himself. He wanted to possess them in every way. Even if it meant doing such terrible things to them and to others. It had taken Lockdown a lot of trouble, including inducing pain onto one of his confidates to getting him to talk. 

But the moment he found out that Ultra Magnus was using black market contacts to get what he wanted, he called Jazz. 

And when Lockdown told Jazz about Ultra Magnus, the Enforcer nearly had a spark attack and demanded the Wreckers took him and Hound up the mountain. He needed to get to Prowl fast, especially when he learned exactly what Ultra Magnus had planned to do with his lover. 

There had been another argument with Optimus about him going, but Jazz put his ped down and refused to allow his damaged friend get out of the berth. He promised that when he saved Prowl, they would return with Starscream, since Optimus seemed.....infatuated with the Seeker. 

It definitely made the Enforcer curious about why Optimus seemed really concerned about the Prince of Vos. 

But right now, his processor was on getting to Prowl first. 

Now, Jazz was racing up the mountain road with the Wreckers and Hound, determined to get up there. Bulkhead ended up staying behind to protect Optimus, and make sure the big oaf didn't try and follow after them since he seemed to so adamant about helping. 

Either way, Jazz was in a very big hurry to get to Prowl, wanting to save him from a worser fate he was probably meeting right now. 

'Hold on, Prowl! I'm coming, baby! Just hold on!' Jazz thought frantically. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Prowl was dragged down dimly lit halls, head lowered in misery as he thought about what was about to happen to him. He needed to find some way to get out of this. He couldn't risk the lives of the innocents that were at stake, but he couldn't allow this to happen. 

Furiously, he was running all kinds of scenarios through his head, trying to think of how to go about this the right way, the smart way. But he was coming up short. He was panicking, he knew. He was going to be raped by Sentinel and possibly by Ultra Magnus afterward. It made him shudder in growing fear. It didn't help at all that Ultra Magnus knew how he worked either. He knew that whatever plan that he came up with, the Captain would know how to deflect it. 

It was starting to look hopeless for Prowl because he couldn't think of anything. 

Finally, Prowl was dragged into a chamber like room where there were machinary set up all against one wall. And all around the walls were mechs and femmes that Prowl recognized, chained to them. He recognized Arcee and Airachnid, Knockout, Soundwave and Starscream. So there really was only five victims, all having been raped and tortured by all three monsters that were in the room. 

Sentinel was sitting against one wall, looking miserable. He had a medical patch on his shoulder and that was all Prowl needed to see to know that it had been him who had abducted.him from his home. He had attacked him, Ironhide and Lockdown. 

When Prowl was dragged into the room, Sentinel perked up, looking at him with interest. He flinched when he was glared at hatefully, looking crestfallen. 

"Is everything set up then?" Ultra Magnus asked looking straight at Shockwave as he dragged Prowl into the center of the room. 

"Yes, Ultra Magnus. All test subjects have been fitted with energy readers. I just need to install the last one on the new test subject." Shockwave said as he picked up a clamp looking device. 

Prowl took a chamce.to look at the other victims, seeing their fear and confusion. They didn't understand. They didn't know who their real torturers were. And they probably didn't know.that now.they saw their faces, they weren't leaving this place alive, unless they had help. 

Starscream was the one to look right at Prowl, frowning in fear and confusion but his red optics had lit up when he noticed the Enforcer seal on Prowl's door wings. He even mouthed his question, 'Prowl?' 

'So, Optimus must have told him about me, some how.' Prowl thought as he nodded to the Seeker before frowning and looking around in alarm. Where is Optimus?!

Snapping his attention to Ultra Magnus, Prowl frowned. "Where is Optimus?!" He demanded.

Ultra Magnus looked back at him and glared at him for his questioning but then he shook his head. "He is dead. He tried to.escape and he paid for it." He growled angrily before tightening his grip on Prowl's arm, jerking him towards him. "Just like you are about to be punished for your insolence." 

Prowl, however, froze, horrorfied and feeling pain swelling up in his spark. He felt suddenly cold as he imagined Optimus' frame greying without life, brutally raped and mutilated by this monster he once trusted. "Dead?" He whispered painfully. 

"Yes, dead. Now shut up, Prowl. We will begin. Shockwave, hurry it up and fit him with he reader. I want to begin immediately. We still have a problem to deal with. I have just recieved word on the Enforcers' news board that there is now a warrant for our arrest. Seems Jazz fogured it out of what we are doing. We may have to go off world." Ultra Magnus growled. 

Prowl was nearly not hearing what was being said as he felt pain and despair. His long time friend, Optimus was dead. He was gone. It nearly made him feel numb, dull. He had failed. 

"What do you mean dead?! I thought you were.......!" Sentinel was suddenly talking. 

"You already slipped up once, Sentinel! You and Shockwave both! They suspected you because of your idiotic ways! Shockwave, you should have been more careful with trusting that big idiot, Megatron with what you were doing! And Sentinel, you just had to open your mouth to that ridiculous brother of yours! Rodimus found out about your obsession with Prowl!" 

"But....what about Optimus?! You said you were.going to keep him alive not kill him! What am I suppose to tell my creator and carrier?!" Sentinel exclaimed. 

"Frag that whore of a carrier of yours, Sentinel! She is the very reason behind all of this!" 

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY CARRIER LIKE THAT!" 

"Ultra Magnus, energy reader has been fitted onto last test subject. He is ready. You may begin interfacing him, and we shall see the energy read outs from other test subjects by the viewing." Shockwave spoke up. 

'So, that's what this is about.' Prowl thought numbly as he looked around with dimmed optics.

Suddenly Prowl was yanked out of his stunned thoughts as he was suddenly spinning around before coming crashing down hard on a berth that he hadn't noticed before. He gasped in pain as he felt dents being formed from hitting the berth so hard. He didn't have much of a chance to do anything else as he felt a warm front press against his back, hands seizing his wrists to pin him down. 

"Finally!" Ultra Mag us growled as he trapped both of Prowl's hands together, using a foot to kick his legs apart and thenused his free hand to grasp at his interface array. 

"No!" Prowl suddenly snapped, his attention snapping back into reality and he began thrashing to get freed. It didn't help that Ultra Magnus was bigger and stronger than him. "No! Stop!" 

"Ultra Magnus! You promised me!" Sentinel suddenly whined. 

"Then stop being such a sparkling and come frag him lile a real mech! Don't worry about your idiot of a brother! Just hurry it up and have him before I decide to o it myself!" Ultra Magnus snapped as he stepped back and shifted around the berth to keep a hold of Prowl's now thrashing hands, pulling him acrossthe berth and making it harder for him to move. 

Prowl thrashed harder, kicking at the berth and trying to get away from his Captain. He even kicked out behind him and nailed Sentinel across the middle, knocking his vents unstable. He just kept fighting, nearly yanking one hand free, taking Ultra Magnus across the berth in his sudden ferociousness. 

Growling, Ultra Magnus did release one hand and whirled his frame around to aim his blaster directly at one of the femmes, Arcee. 

Immediately, Prowl stopped, optics wide and the femme crying out in fear, flinching away and burying her face into one of her raised, chained arms o not to watch her own demise. 

"You really want to test me, Prowl?! Because I will not warn you again! Fight and I will start killing them! And then what kind of Enforcer will you be?! Their energon will be on your hands! You will be the Enforcer who was responcible for the deactivation of these innocents!" Ultra Magnus snarled. 

Prowl stared painfully at him before looking at the terrified look on the femme's face as she slowly peered back at him. He felt his resolve fall and he slumped against the berth, no longer fighting. "Just......don't hurt them, Ultra Magnus. I will do what you want me to do. Just leave them alive." He whispered painfully, shuttering off his optics. 

Ultra Magnus sneered as he shook his head. "You really are pathetic, Prowl. And here I thought you would fight. You were always a fighter. Stubborn. I expected more from you." He said coldly. 

Prowl frowned darkly and sent him a glare. 

"Ah, there is the Prowl I know. Defiante to a fault." Ultra Magnus sneered before he slightly moved his blaster and fired. 

There was a loud boom resounding in the room, followed by shouts and a scream before everyone but Shockwave and Ultra Magnus flinched as energon and metal flew through the air, slapping against them as Airachnid's head exploded and her frame was left hanging lifelessly. 

Prowl's optics widened in horror as he had just watched Ultra Magnus murder the spiderfemme in cold energon, all just because he had glared at him. 

"That is just one warning, Prowl. Should I add five more on top of that?" Ultra Magnus added coldly. 

Slumping, Prowl was quick to shaking his head as he turned his attention to the berth he was being pinned against. "No. No more. Just.....just get it over with." He said lowly. 

Ultra Magnus nodded before looking at Sentinel, who was sneering in disgustas he tried wiping energon off of his frame. "Well?! What are you waiting for?! Get on with it!" He snapped. 

Sentinel grimaced, shaking his head as he kept wiping at his frame. "Ewwww. No way. My mood is dead now. Did you really have to squish the spider with me right here?!" He groaned miserably. 

Ultra Magnus growled before he swung around the berth and shoved Sentinel away, earning a shoutof protest. "You're weak, Sentinel! Just like that glitch of a carrier of yours!" He growled before roughly grabbing Prowl and shoving him harder against the berth, making him cry out in pain as he collided sharply against the edge. "Prowl, open your valve now! Or do I need to remind you what is at stake?!" He snapped, aiming at Knockout now, who cried out weakly and pressed himself against the wall. 

Prowl painfully scrunched his optics, feeling burning hate in his spark for Ultra Magnus, fear for himself but protectiveness for the victims. "No." He said, his voice steeled before he heaved a sigh and sent the command to open his interface array, revealing his valve to his Captain. 

Ultra Magnus chuckled darkly as he used his other hand to trail down his door wings, lowering down his back struts, to his thighs and then slowly brought it around to the unaroused spike housi g. He pressed one finger against it, stroking the tip and earning a quiet hateful growl from the black and chrome mech. "I have been wanting to do this for a while now, Prowl. Ever since I first saw you." 

"Frag you, Ultra Magnus." Prowl growled, his optics till on the berth below him. 

"You do realize that you are unlubricated. This will hurt, Prowl." Ultra Magnus said as he reached down and unleashed his now pressurized spike, gripping it and pumping it a few times to ready for penetrating Prowl. 

"Again, I repeat, frag you. Just get it over with." Prowl growled hatefully. 

Ultra Magnus smirked as he started to line his spike up to Prowl's valve, making sure the tip touched the dry lip in warning that he was about to........

"Pathetic!" Suddenly Starscream snarled, making heads snapped up and look at him in surprise. "You are definitely not what I thought you would be, Prowl! And here Optimus was saying that you were the best! Ha!" 

Prowl looked over at Starscream surprised. He wasn't expecting the Seeker Prince was going to say anything and especially not that. 

Ultra Magnus frowned at Starscream, glaring. "You are forgetting the rules, Starscream. Especially the one where you are to be silent." He growled. 

Starscream gave him a look of disgust. "So it is you then, lover. You are the one who has been fragging me." He said in an acid like tone. "Now, I know why you wore a disguise. Your other look was better than your own." He sneered. 

Ultra Magnus growled but pulled his alined spike away from Prowl. He did not look pleased at all. "You are earning the right way to a punishment, Starscream. Do I have to remind you what happens when you anger me?" He growled. 

Starscream snorted with a cold smirk on his face. "Puh-lease. What are you going to do? Frag me like you did on top of Optimus?! He was a better frag than you! And if he was really dead, then why is there an enforcer aiming a laser point blaster right at your chassis right now?" He asked slyly. 

Everyone blinked in surprise before Prowl turned to look at Ultra Magnus, ho had dropped his gaze down to his chassis and, sure enough, there was a red dot dead center with his chassis. 

Prowl blinked in surprise again before following the red laser with everyone else to the dark hall way where the short, silver, black and white mech stepped into view with several mechs behind him with weapons drawn and immediately pointed at all three monsters in the room. 

Nonetheless, Prowl felt himself smile to see Jazz. "Jazz." He sighed in relief before steeling himself and pushing himself hard back to dislodge Ultra Magnus off of him, swinging around to glare at him as he quickly sent the command to close his interface array. 

Ultra Magnus growled angrily as he raised his blaster and pointed it at Prowl. "Jazz, how in the pits did you......?" He wasdemanding. 

"One, these guys knows about this place. They just didn't know a couple of sick fraggers were raping and killing innocent bots. And two," Jazz snapped, not relenting on pointing his laser point blaster at the Captain. "Optimus is still alive, fragger! He sent us in the right direction! Now, I am going to give you the chance to surrender and allow us to aresst all three of you or I will kill you!" 

Ultra Magnus snarled angrily before shaking his head. "I will take option three, thank you very much!" He snapped back before.lashing out and grabbing Prowl, yanking him close to him before Jazz could even fire. He had him pinned against his chassis, blocking the laserfire. 

Jazz tensed but held his fire, while the mechs behind him had tensed up, looking ready to shoot. "Fragger! Let him go!" He growled, visor flashing. 

Ultra Magnus held tight to the struggling Prowl, his blaster now aimed right at his head, ready to fire if needed. "I don't think I will. You see, Jazz. I am a killer cornered and the only way I am getting out is by taking Prowl with me. Now if you wish for him to live, you will move out of my way so we can leave or will I have to show you how far I will go to escape?" He asked coldly. 

Jazz gritted his denta but he still held firm. He did not want to see Prowl be taken away again. Not like this. "Ultra Magnus, it's over. Where do you think you can go without being hunted down?! If you think for one megaclick that I am letting you go, ya got another thing coming." He growled. 

"Jazz, take a very good look at the situation. You know I will kill him if I have to. Remove your self from the door way and let us leave......" Ultra Magnus was saying. 

"Why?! So you can frag him until he's sparked up?! Lockdown found out about the spark incubators you got off the black market, Ultra Magnus! That's what this was about! You wanted an heir! Some little monster to carry on after you!" Jazz snapped. 

"In deed." Ultra Magnus said coldly as he stepped back, forcing Prowl with him. "Well, either way, I have chosen the one to carry my sparkling. And he is standing between us. I do not really want to kill Prowl but if you do......." 

"What, ya not going to even ask where I am?" Suddenly Lockdown spoke up from behind Ultra Magnus, making him tense before whirling with Prowl to look behind him. 

Suddenly a black fist met Ultra Magnus' face, knocking him off balance with Prowl, but a hook linking to the black and chrome mech's arm kept him up straight. 

To Prowl's surprise, Lockdown's frame was shimmering slowly, losing the violet color of his disguise from the holoimager he had been using. And Shockwave was nownere to be seen. "Wha-?" He asked startled. 

Immediately, Jazz was dashing across the room with Hound and the Wreckers right behind him and leaping on Ultra Magnus, pulli g stasis cuffs from his subspace. He quickly punned Ultra Magnus' arms behind his back, cuffing him with the Wrecjers covering Sentinel, who was justtoo startled to react. 

"Ultra Magnus, by order of the Iacon Enforcers, you are under arrest. There is gonna be quite the trial on your part, as well as an inquiry with the High Council. You're probably gonna be fired from being Enforcer Captain. Pit, you pissed off a lot of the force by even attacking Prowl." Jazz growled as he made sure.the cuffs were good and tight. 

Ultra Magnus growled back as he was hauled to his peds by one of the Wreckers, one that had Knockout gaping at in surprize. 

"Breakdown?!" 

The large mech grinned faintly as he glanced over at his red and silver friend and room mate. "Told ya I had friends called the Wreckers, Doc Knock. When I found out that you were up here, I had to come help." He said as he kept afirm hold on Ultra Magnus while Wheeljack and Smokescreen were keeping Sentinel seated, cuffing him.

Hound hurried over to help release the other captives, all looking grateful and relieved that they finally had been rescued. 

Prowl, himself, had wandered over with Jazz to free Starscream. "Everyone, we are the Enforcers of Iacon. We have come to free you......" he was saying. 

"Save it, Prowl!" Starscream interrupted as he rubbed his freed wrists, wings flicking towards Jazz. "Optimus is alive and all right, isn't he?" 

Jazz smirked, raising an optic ridge at the Seeker Prince but nodded as he placed a hand on his waist. "Yeah, he's fine, wth the exception of a few broken joints. But he got away, thanks tp the Wreckers. So.......what's the deal? Other than going off about rescuing Prowl, he was also going off about saving you. So what is the deal withyou too?" He asked slyly. 

Starscream smirked back, head tilted innocently. "We were forced to frag each other's processors out. But....it wasn't unpleasant. I told him that if his Enforcer lovers ever showed up to rescue us, he could take me out and then frag me again." He said grinning. "I almost look too forward to it." 

Prowl and Jazz snorted as they shared a glance but shrugged. Who were they to say anything? 

Except......Prowl frowned looking over at Lockdown as he was the one cuffing Sentinel and growling while doing it. "What happened to Shockwave? Certainly you were Shockwave the entire time here. How did you get here so quick to ake his place?" He asked suspiciously. 

Lockdown snorted, turning a grin onto the chrome and black mech. "Ground bridge to get here after your lover mech gave me the coordinates, and then I knocked Shockwave's aft out when I snuck in. He is cuffed upin one of the extra rooms, ready for processing." He told them. 

Prowl and Jazz stiffened at Lockdown's blunt reply about their relationship but then the silver, black nd white mech smiled and nodded before turning around and grabbing his lover by the front of his armor and pulling him into a passionate kiss and embrace. 

Prowl sputtered in surprise, yanking back to look at his lover in alarm. "Jazz! They will see....." he whispered sharply. 

"Oh, hang them all, Prowl! I am tired of hidin', babe! So I'm saying it now! You are my lover! And I ain't embarrassed about it! I came to save ya, Prowlers! Because I love ya! You are my partner, job wise and in intimate relationships! And I want us to stop hiding it! Ironhide knows, these guys knows now! Let everyone know! Ya are mine, Prowl, as long as you want me! You do, don' ya?" He asked now uncertainly. 

There was only a brief pause before Prowl softened and he took Jazz by the face to kiss him back. "Of course I do, Jazz. All right. We will stop hiding." He said pressing his forehelm against Jazz's. 

Everyone in the room couldn't help but smile. Except two. 

Sentinel pouted, slumping in misery but even the slightest hint of a smile had formed as he watched the two. He would not admit it, but he felt only a slight chance of happiness for the two. He never actually wanted to hurt Prowl, only to possess his spark and frame. But he knew that he literately blew his chance by being a part of a murderous cover up. 

Ultra Magnus, howecer, glared hatefully atthe two Enforcers. "Do you really think this is over, Prowl?" He spoke up, forcing all optics onto him. "Oh, no, Prowl. This has only just begun. If you truly think you have won, you are gravely mistaken." 

Prowl tepped back from his lover to glare sternly at the Enforcer Captain, the former Enforcer Captain. "All of this has been recorded for your future trial, Ultra Magnus. It is over for you. You will be tried for several accounts of sexual assault, botnapping, three counts of known murder and brutal assault as well as interferring with Enforcer cases. I don't think I have to tell you just how serious this is." He said firmly. 

But Ultra Magnus smirked coldly. "Who said it was ending with me, Prowl? As for the accounts of murder cases you know of, there are actually a lot more than that. Bit you will have to just figure that out on your own. I also plead insanity in this case. Have a lawyer brought to me as soon as we get back to Iacon. Then we shall truly see if it ends with me or not." He stated. 

"Very ell, Ultra Magnus. But know this, eventually, you get to explain to Alpha Prime exactly why you botnapped and molested and tried to ape his son." Prowl said coldly. 

And Ultra Magnus stiffened by those words, clearly not liking that at all.


	13. Chapter Twelve

It all went very well, in some cases. All evidence had been presented, statements had been made, a little cursing on Ultra Magnus' part, a sharp slap to the face was added to him by Solus and a deep scolding for Sentinel from both her and Alpha for what he had done, and finally, the sentence was given. 

Ultra Magnus, Sentinel, and Shockwave were sentenced to twenty vorns in Darkhelm prison for serial murders they were involved in. 

Of course, Sentinel did get off a little easier. He had received a petition for an apeal after the first ten. It had surprisingly came from Optimus, who forgave him for his involvement in the whole ordeal. 

The unfortunate part was Starscream's family. Silverbolt and his two brothers were not as forgiving as Optimus was. They had demanded a deactivation penalty but it was Starscream who talked them back. That had been quite a surprise but he claimed that if it hadn't happened, he wouldn't have met Optimus. No one was sure about that but if he wanted to put it that way, he could. 

Now that it was settled, there was only one thing to do. 

Energon cubes clinked together in celebration of the success of catching a serial killer, all smiling at one another as they toasted the ones who actually caught him. It was still surprising that the survivors were willing to come to this celebration but they had wanted to. They had insisted to be there to toast the three Enforcers, the one escapee and one ex-convict, now.turned Enforcer that saved their lives and from living in the Pits. 

Nonetheless, everyone was happy that the trials were over, the sentences were carried out and the Iacon Enforce Headquarters now had a new Commander. 

Because of Ultra Magnus' involvement in the murders and rapes, he had been stripped of his title and it was given to none other than Magnus Prime. He would make a better Captain than Ultra Magnus would have and swore under an oath under Primus he would not follow in the former.captain's ped steps. 

"Well, now that's over with, how is every bot doing?" Jazz asked as the entire table full of mechs and femmes sipped their energon. "Every bot doing okay?" 

There were a few nods, though one remained silent as he kept petting one of his younglings. No one really could get Soundwave to talk anyhow. He left the talking to his younglings as it was. 

When the Enforcers had rescued the Casabot victims, they had discovered that it had been the case that Ultra Magnus and his two accomplices had Soundwave's younglings locked up in another room, away from their creator. They had been scared to deactivation for their creator and only relaxed when they let Soundwave near them. The very sight of them had been spark wrenching at best. 

According to Knockout, whom Soundwave only seemed to talk to, the five younglings of Soundwave's had witnessed multiple rapes of their creator by Ultra Magnus. It was going to be a long time for them to get over it, that was for sure. 

The worst case scenario for Soundwave, however, was he did end up sparked by Ultra Magnus. He was carrying his newest addition still in his gestiation chamber and still had two megacycles to go before the little one would emerge. 

It had been asked by medics who tended to the victims if Soundwave wanted to abort the sparkling and the reaction was severe. He had not been happy at all with that suggestion. He would not hold a grudge against a sparkling because of the actions of its sire. 

"I am doing all right. I have been slowly recovering from what was done to me." Arcee admitted as she set down her energon. She shared a smile with the two femmes sitting next to her, which one was sparing glances over at a certain large black mech sitting across from her. 

It was no secret that Arcee's sister, Chromia was interested.in Ironhide, and truth be told, he would never admit it yet, so was he. 

"Arcee has been visiting a psychologist since she was saved. She is getting better. She even is interested in a mech too." The pretty pink and black sister, Moonracer said as she smiled slyly over at her said sister. And Arcee blushed as she glanced over to another direction. 

It couldn't be helped that everyone glanced over and then chortled when they saw that she was looking at none other than Rodimus Prime. 

"What about you, Knockout?" Prowl asked looking at the red and silver vain mech. 

Knockout smirked as he spared a glance with his room mate, and according to updated news, new lover, Breakdown. "Oh, I think I am doing much better. I have been better, of course, but after some......pampering and returning my finish back to its former glory, I think I will live." He remarked, trailing a sharp talon along Breakdown's arm, earning a rather goofy smile. 

A few rolled their optics and shook their heads but all smiled, glad to hear that things were going well for the survivors. 

"So, how did every bot take the announcement of your relationship?" Starscream spoke up, smirking over at Jazz and Prowl, who had scowled moodily. He obviously hadn't been pleased about it. 

"Heh! It was actually hilarious! When we announced it, no bot was surprised. And we also found out that there had been a betting pool going on about when we would actually come out of the closet and admit it." Jazz laughed as he set his hand on Prowl's arm. "Yeah, Prowl wasn't happy about it." 

Everyone at the table laughed as they thought about what might have been the reaction. 

"How are things going with you and Optimus then?" Prowl decided to ask as he looked at both nearly similar mechs, sitting next to one another. 

Optimus and Starscream smiled at one another, both taking hands. "We have been doing good. I finally introduced Starscream to my family and I to his. Thundercracker and Skywarp did the usual brother threatening." The Prime said and Starscream snorted sharply. 

"Ha! Yes, they did. They threatened him that if he hurt.me, they would rip out his spark chamber and then feed it to him." The Vosian Prince said chortling. "And then they offered a test run in interfacing, wanting to make sure he could actually keep up with a Seeker." 

Again, every bot laughed while Optimus blushed furiously, his fans kicking on in embarrassment. 

"Oooh, that must have gone over so well for you, Optimus! Bet you nearly off lined in embarrassment, didn't you?" Jazz laughed, his hand slapping his thigh. 

Optimus was silent, dipping his head with flamed faceplates while Starscream grinned as he flicked one of his wings against his back, slowly rubbing. "Actually, he went with it." He blurted out laughing. 

Laughs stopped and everyone looked surprised. 

"You mean, you actually did it?" Ironhide ased, stunned 

Optimus nodded, his fans clicking on faster. "Apparentlly it is common for trines to share their lovers. Especially on first dates.......so.....we......uh...." he was saying in embarrassment. 

Starscream grinned as he leaned into Optimus' side and planted a hand right on his chassis, rubbing it suggestively. "Oooooh, the noises he made when we took him. That was hot! Burns my gears just thinking about it." He sad before nuzzling the Prime's neck. 

A few coughed as their own faces heated up. 

But......in Prowl's case, he stiffened when he felt a warm hand touch his thigh, rubbing rather suggestively and inching closer to his cover. He merely glanced at Jazz who grinned in return and waggled his optic ridges at him. 

No one seemed to pay much mind to them, nor even noticed. They just kept laughing and talking and just getting to know each other. Only one mech at the table was smirking as he watched Prowl's door wings flick as Jazz kept on rubbing his inner thigh, moving dangerously closerto his cover. 

His ministrations were wrecking havok on Prowl's systems and warming his cover tremendously. 

'Prowlie, why don't we call it a night? I am getting really heated up just thinking about Optimus and Starscream.' Jazz sent Prowl a private comm. It didn't help that he was dipping a finger into the interface seams, now threatening to slide it open right there. 

Prowl tried to hold his vents, coming very close to just panting right there as he felt Jazz push his cover slightly open and begin to finger his spike housing. He reached over from under the table to grab Jazz's wrist, yet not really pulling it away. 'Jazz! Not here and now! We are celebrating right now! It would be rude.......' he sent back. 

Jazz pouted once before sliding his finger deeper under the cover and began trailing the tip against the slowly pressurizing spike still trapped under the cover. 'You know I will do it right now, Prowl. I will get under this table and suck you off in front of ever bot.' He warned his vents a little too husky as he reached over and tugged Prowl's hand over towards him, pressing it against his now open and quite wet valve. 

That earned avery quiet hiss from Prowl, which made a few of the others look over at him, frowning. 

However it was Ironhide, Lockdown and Starscream who smirked, knowing exactly what was going on. 

"All right there, Prowl?" Ironhide just had to ask. 

Prowl gave him a stiff look but nodded. "I am fine. Just tired I suppose. It has been a long megacycle of working on the case." He said just as stiff while he felt his lover slide his cover back and grip his spike. He felt Jazz arrange his fingers before manuvering them to start sliding in and out of his valve. It was definitely heating his systems up. 

As if that wasn't enough, the silver, black and white mech began pumping his spike, slow and torturously.  
It took Prowl's every will not to start groaning right there. 

"Well, if you're tired, maybe you should go home and get some recharge. Or something." It was Lockdown who remarked slyly, a big grin on his face. 

Suddenly, Jazz was releasing Prowl's hand and spike and closing his cover with a snap as soon as he was freed. He was on his peds, dragging his lover up and off his chair before anyone could say go. "Good idea, LD! Come on, Prowl! I need some recharge!" He said dragging his poor mate away.

"Ja-Jazz!" Prowl stammered as he quickly covered his interface array, due to the fact that his spike was still hanging out. 

There were a series of cat calls and whistles following both of them out of the Energon Facility, while every bot still atthe table just laughed or rolled their optics, but smiled. 

"Primus, that was entertaining. Been wanting to see his spike for a while now. Got my chance." Lockdown barked with laughter, while others rolled their optics. "Heh, one of these days I will get them to agree to pair up with me for one night." 

"Right, keep dreaming, Lockdown. Until then, how about....hey! Where are you two off to?" Ironhide asked when he noticed Starscream dragging Optimus away from the table. 

"Home! I am just going to flat out say it! But I am fragging him until he.off lines!" The Seeker called back, while Optimus sputtered over his embarrassment. 

Again, everyone at the table laughed. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

It had been a race back to the apartment, systems running hot for both of them. 

As soonas they were in the elevator, however, Prowl had Jazz up against the wall, locked with him in a passionate battle of domination. Their glossa rolled furiously with each others' and hands roamed frantically over seams or Prowl's door wings. Their cooling fans were in rapid speed as emotions drew higher, giving them both a charge they needed to expell. 

"Oh, frag me!" Jazz gasped, his head rolling back as Prowl attacked his neck joints with his glossa. The shorter mech's valve was already open and dripping with lubricant as he wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. 

"I plan to." Prowl growled as he kissed Jazz's neck, hands slipping under his aft and lifting him up higher on the wall. 

"Oh, baby! Yes!" Jazz groaned as he felt Prowl's spike already standing proud and pressing into his valve. He rolled his hips a little to cause burning hot friction between them as he slowly sank down onto that stiff, throbbing hint of paradise. He groaned louder as the spike slowly rolled against his most sensitive nodes until he was at the hilt. 

The door pinged open and Prowl swiftly carried his lover into their apartment, pausing only long enough to lock their apartment floor. He was soon quickly walking over to their sofa and carefully setting Jazz down on it before he finally began moving. 

Rolling his hips back, Prowl moaned, his optics dimming in ecstacy as he felt Jazz's tight valve squeeze, as if demanding him to stay inside. "Oh." He groaned before snapping his hips forward again and recieved a sharp moan from Jazz as he threw his arms around him and gripped on to for dear life. "O-oh......Jazz." he moaned as he began setting a slow, steady pace that nearly matched the speed Jazz had used back at the bar onnhis spike. 

"Uh.....uh....Pr-Prowl." Jazz gasped, his hands gripping onto Prowl tightly, his hips rising and lowering to each thrust. "Pl-please, love. Don'tplay with me like this!" He begged as he tried to move faster.

Prowl's hands trailed downward, gripping Jazz's waist and forcing him to stop moving s quick. He kept up the steady, slow pace, moving in and out. His vents catching with each thrust he made, door wings twitching. "My.....way.......Jazz, uh. Oh." He groaned as he continued to move. 

Jazz reached up with one hand to gently pinch the quivering door wing nearest to it. He kept trying to rock into Prowl, however and eventually it began working. 

Grip loosening on Jazz, Prowl slowly began speeding up his thrusts, hands now trailing upward until they gripped the back of the sofa. He had to shift his peds a little so he could get a new angle as he thrust into Jazz. 

"Argh! Right there, Prowl! Hit it again!" Jazz cried out, his head thrown back as he began gripping tightly to Prowl's door wing. He met each new fast and hard thrust with a jerk of his hips, visor flickering in passion. 

Prowl immediately obeyed and began thrusting harder and faster against a bundle of nodes deep within Jazz. He gripped the sofa back tighter, moving ever so quickly. "Oh, oh. Uh." He groaned as he kept up the quick pace. 

"Oh, dear Primus! Uh, uh, uh oh!" Jazz cried out again, his charge reaching higher and higher towards overload. 

"Oh, frag!" Cursed Prowl as he hit the nodes again and again, hard and fast before one of his hands loosened from the sofa and scrambled to grab one of his lover's. He almost stopped immediately when he felt his spike nudge the soft gel at the end of Jazz's valve. 

"Hey! Don't you dare stop!" Jazz suddenly growled as he gripped Prowl's hand and door wing tightly. 

"Jazz........I.....the gestiation chamber......I can spark you." Prowl panted from his charge. 

"Prowl! Just do it, lover! If I end up sparked up, at least it would be with you! Now get moving!" Jazz groaned as he felt his need to overload. He was so close! He couldn't stop now!

Prowl vented hard, his door wings flicking slightly even under Jazz's hand and then he thrust hard into his lover. Even as his spike nudged Jazz's gestiation chamber. He felt the sudden release of his overload, transfluid spraying and he shouted in pleasure. 

Jazz quickly followed right after him, crying out as his entire frame arching right into Prowl's. His visor had brightened, lost in ecstacy, even as he tightened his grip on Prowl. His valve tightened around his spike, milking it all that his lover had to give. 

Panting, frames quivering, Prowl and Jazz remained connected as they tried to catch their wits. The black and chrome mech trying not to collapse right on top of his lover, bracing himself against the back of the sofa. He felt the last of his transfluid finish spraying before he slowly eased out and then sank down right beside Jazz on the sofa. 

Jazz panted as he turned slightly to curl into Prowl, hand still clutching tightly in the other's. He laughed softly as he just sat there, his frame pinging like metal in heat while fluids were sloshing inside of him and some spilling out from his open valve. 

"Ja-Jazz......uh......." Prowl panted as he rested his head upon Jazz's. "I think I might've....." 

"Don' care. Meant what I said. If I end up......sparked, at least it's with you." Jazz panted, his head nuzzling his lover's. "Ugh. Still revved up, though. How 'bout another round actually on the berth this time?" 

Prowl couldn't help but laugh as he tilted his head to kiss Jazz right on top of his helm before he shakily got to his peds and lightly pulled him up, neither one caring if transfluid dripped onto the floor as they made their way back into their berth room. 

"How is it we can never make it to the berth when we get like this?" 

Jazz snorted as he followed the black and chrome mech, hands already roaming over his door wings and pressing certain parts he knew.were the most sensitive. "Ah, who cares? Guess we're just kinky that way." He remarked laughing before practically jumping on Prowl when they finally made it into the berth room. 

And then they began again. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Faster! Faster! For the love of Primus, faster!" Starscream cried as he thrashed his head, frame arching into his new lover's from sheer ecstacy. 

Optimus grunted softly as his frame jerked as his spike began to throb hard as he moved in and out from within that velvet heat. He had to spread his legs a little more as he began pistoning deep inside the Seeker. He felt the Seeker's sharp fingers biting into his back struts as he continued to thrust fast and hard. 

"Oh, my Primus! Oh, Primus! Ugh! Oh! Right there!" Again Starscream cried as his valve tightened around the invading, but welcomed spike hit the most sensitive nodes inside. 

Spike sliding and out at a blinding speed, Optimus groaned as he arched his back then sank and then arched again. He grasped his Seeker's hips, keeping them steady as he hit the nodes over and over again, feelingnhis overload slowly negan tipping over. "Star......! Oh! UH! Starscream!" He gasped as he thrusted deep and hard just as his overload washed over him. 

Starscream threw his head back hard against the berth, shrieking in lost pleasure as his hips snapped up to meet that final hard thrust. "Fragging......! Optimus!" He cried out, his optics blacking out for a brief moment. 

Transfluid shot deep into the valve, Optimus roared his release, head held up high as he emptied out into Starscream. He felt his systems even starting to darken into near off line before he finally finished emptying his load into his lover. 

With a grunting pant, Optimus finally collapsed on top of Starscream still pressurized into him. He rest his head onto the Seeker's shoulder, his large frame quivering and shaking as it began the cooling process. 

"Uh....uh.....uh......mmmm." Starscream panted as he sank against the berth, valve tightening only briefly as he felt Optimus' spike slide against a particular node deep inside him. He carefully dislodge his sharp fingers and trailed them downward until they were resting on Optimus' aft. He grinned as he bega kneading it, earning a light moan from the mech on top of him. "Oooooh, I am definitely keeping you." 

Optimus chuckled as he braced himself on top of Starscream, pushing slightly off of him so he could look down at his red optics. "Who said I was going away, anyway?" He asked between pants. 

"Heh. Not me, not my brothers. And certainly not my creator. You know, it takes a lot of trust for a Seeker to allow a Grounder to pin one on their wings, don't you?" Starscream snickered as he twitced his wings that were almost pinned under both his and his lover's bulk. 

Smiling, Optimus braced his entire frame with one hand so he could trail his hand across the wing nearest. "They are such marvels, Starscream. Just like you are. I......I a glad to have met you. Even in such dark conditions as we were both in." He said as he met the twin rubies looking up at him. 

Starscream smiled back before he twitched his hips to remind that Optimus was still inside of him. "Either get moving or get off. One of these times, I want to spike you. Show you how to really get pumping." He said grinning. 

"Why not now?" Optimus asked a little too innocently for such a sultry question. 

Starscream's optics lit up before he smirked and shoved Optimus to the side. He flipped over right on top of the larger mech, slowly slipping off of his spike. "Ooooh, you don't know what you're asking for." He said slyly. 

Optimus grinned back up at him, his valve cover sliding back to reveal his flooded and eager opening. "Do I? I am asking for it now, my Star." He said, his voice already heated with passion. "Spike me." 

Smirking, Starscream slid his spike housing open and his red, blue and silver lined spike sprang free, standing proud. "All right. Get ready for the ride of your life then, Prime." He said huskily before he gripped his spike and lead into Optimus' hot, wet opening. H gave a tentative thrust into the velvet paradise, earning a panting groan from the mech below. 

"Oh. Oh." The Prime choked as he felt the thick spike slowly glide over his nodes, only to pull back slightly then move forward again. "Oh!" 

Starscream groaned, optics shuttering off as he would give light jerks with his hips, sliding and pulling then sliding deeper until he was at the hilt. He took a moment to vent out the passionate breath he was holding before sliding out until he was nearly completely out then thrust hard back into Optimus, earning a deep, growling groan as he hit the nodes sliding along his spike. "Oh, fr-frag! For such a big mechling, you are tight. You definitely don't use this enough." He gased. 

"So-Sorry." Optimus panted as he felt the spike inside of him movi g torturously over his nodes. He arched his hips to meet Starscream's as he thrust again into him. 

"Are you fragging me, Optimus? This feels......so.....good." Starscream gasped as he began thrust in and out, slow at first. "And it's all mine now. Your Enforcers can't have you ay more!" 

Chuckles grew into groans and pants as they continued to move against one another, moving at the same rhythm. They began clashing soon after that, pants growing louder into spark shattering groans as the Seeker thrusted harder into his lover. His wings held high as he pistoned his way towards overload with Optimus following right after him. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Dark peds lightly tapped as they walked down a darkened hallway, the owner having all the time in the world as he made his way to the office. He was in no hurry. It wasn't like anyone would have cared that he was here. 

Knowing who he was, especially when in secret dealings, they knew better than to mess around with the newly made Second in Command, CEO. 

Finally entering the wide open office, a blank slate of black turned and the hidden optics found the one he had come to see. 

"Ah, there you are. I heard you made it. Thank Unicron." The gravelly deep voice spoke up from the large desk, burning hellish optics rising to look at the blank, black sheet. "How did it go? Is he in place?" 

The dark black and purple and blue mech dipped his spiked head into a nod, thin arms hanging down beside him. "Affirmative." He spoke finally, his voice like a vibrating sonical sound. "Operation; The Fallen has begun. Shockwave location: Darkhelm. Operation status: Ready to proceed. Soundwave: reports to Lord Megatron." 

Megatron grinned a sharp smile, his brawny arms folded across his wide chassis. "It is a shame things didn't go the way I wanted them to. Being rejected by The Primes, the Vosian Royals, now that won't do. Seems dealing with Ultra Magnus has given me some ideas. Take what you want by force. Heh. Cybertron won't know what hit it when I get through with it. I will still have those of my desire and I will take my rightful place as ruler. And it takes is the one who can destroy everything they all know." He said grinning wickedly. "Fallen Prime. It is truly a shame that Alpha Prime never did tell anyone about his malicious brother. Soundwave, you did very well in your under cover mission with Shockwave. Send the message to our......one optic friend to begin the operation. The sooner Fallen is freed from the darkest pits of Darkhelm, the sooner we can burn Cybertron down and take everything we want."

"Inquiry: What of Enforcers Prowl and Jazz?" Soundwave askedin his vibrating voice. 

"Hmm. Those two could be a problem. If they could figure out that Ultra Magnus was the Casabot Killer, they might be our own undoing. We definitely need to get rid of them." Megatron remarked his optics narrowing. "Soundwave, why don't you send for a certain bounty hunter? I am sure the real Barricade would love to see what exactly his brother has been doing with his namesake." He said with a smirk. 

"Soundwave acknowledges and obeys." 

And Megatron could do was smirk, optics narrowing in mirth. Soon, all of Cybertron was going to see a true horror the likes they never seen. And he would rule it all once The Fallen Prime had his malicious revenge on those who sent him to the Darkhelm Pits in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Possibly to be concluded.........
> 
> Author's Note:  
> Well, I hoped you enjoyed this thriller. There may be a sequel coming. Let me know what you thought. And thank you all for your support. 
> 
> I will admit it, I was just going to have Sentinel be the bad guy but then everyone started guessing that he was the Casabot, so I added the twist.


End file.
